Kagami Uchiha
by Envy's Love
Summary: This is a story about Sasuke's twin sister as she deals with lossing her family and her life as a ninja. NaruxOC Rating has gone up because of lemons in later chapters.
1. The Murder of Moving onto Friendship

**This is my first Naruto story so this chapter might suck but it will get better(whispersI hope). read and review, and I hope you like the story. Oh and my spelling sucks so if you see any miss spelled words I'm sorry.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto so stop rubbing it in!**

* * *

Kagami Uchiha

Chapter 1: The Murder of Morning Onto Friendship

It was a quiet night at the Uchiha household. That was until a high pitched scream cut through the silence and woke up a boy and a girl. The boy was Saskue and the girl was his twin sister Kagami.

"Sasuke, what was that?" asked Kagami as she climbed into Sasuke's bed.

"It sounded like a scream to me," said Sasuke wrapping the blanket around them both.

"Duh, I could have told you that, but who was it?"

"It kind of sounded like Auntie," said Sasuke.

"Does that mean were under attack?"

"Shh…someone's coming," said Sasuke putting a hand over her mouth.

As soon as he said that their door was throng open and Sasuke reached under his pillow and pulled out a shuriken and was about to through it at the intruder but it turned out to be their parents Fugaku and Mikoto.

"Sasuke, Kagami, quickly come with us," said Mikoto.

"What's going on Daddy?" asked Kagami as she walked up to her father.

"Someone is killing our clan and will be here in a few minutes. So we have to hurry and get you two to safety," said Fugaku picking Kagami up and headed out the door.

They ran down the hall and out side on the porch and in the storage room. Fugaku went over to a chest on a raised platform and opened it up. He then lifted Kagami into the chest that turned out to be a connected to the platform to make a little hiding place.

"Get in the chest with your sister Sasuke and don't make a sound," said Fugaku as he lifted Sasuke and put him in the chest as well.

Fugaku closed the chest leaving Sasuke and Kagami in the dark. After a few minutes they heard the wooden doors being throng open and things moving around. The sounds soon stopped and the doors opening and closing then silence.

"Sasuke, do you think its okay to come out now? Its kind of getting stuffy in here," said Kagami looking at Sasuke.

"Okay, but who's going up first?" asked Sasuke looking up at the top of their little hiding place.

"Why don't you go first, you were born first after all," said Kagami.

"Since you were born second you should go first," said Sasuke looking down at her.

"No, no, I insist."

"No, I insist."

"Why don't we do Rock, Paper, Scissor? The loser will have to open the chest," said Kagami. "Ready, one, two, and three…"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shout!" they both said together.

"Ha! Rock beats Scissors! I'm sorry brother dear, but you're going up first," said Kagami then bent over so Sasuke can climb onto her shoulders.

Sasuke got on Kagami's shoulders and she lifted him to the top. He opened the chest and climbed out and helped Kagami out too. But what they saw was not a pretty sight. Lying on the floor was their mother and father dead.

"How could this happen? How could Daddy die? He was a jonin, how could he die so easily?" asked Kagami as she looked at her parents.

"That's because he was killed by someone greater, foolish little brother and sister," came a voice from the dark.

"Itachi, is that you?" asked Sasuke. "What are you doing here and why are you covered in blood?"

"That's because he's the one who killed them Sasuke," said Kagami as she looked at Itachi's blood stained clothes.

"You're very good Kagami. You would have being a great ninja I you have grown up," said Itachi. He then lifted up his sword and he attacked Kagami.

Kagami turned around but before she could runaway she felt a sharp pain in her back as Itachi's sword cut through her flesh. She fell to the floor by the force of the blade and before she lost consciousness she heard her brother's voices.

"Why are you doing this brother?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Kagami's bleeding back.

"To test my power…" that was all she heard before every thing went black.

THE NEXT DAY

"Man, did he do a number on this place," said an ANBU leader with grayish-white hair that defied the laws of gravity. "The only survivor so far is Fugaku's youngest son but there's still no sign of the twin or the oldest son yet."

"Kakashi, Kakashi, we found the girl," called one of the ANBU members.

He fallowed the ANBU member to a storage room behind Fugaku's house. Inside they found two covered bodies.

"This is her," said the ANBU member as he knelt by a small body of a little girl. "She has being cut diagonally on the back that's not too deep. The medic-nins stopped the bleeding and they did all they could do to reduce the scaring but she will still have one. She's really lucky we found her in time. If we where any later she wouldn't have made it."

"I'll take her to the hospital so she can be with her brother when she wakes up," said Kakashi as he walked up to Kagami's unconscious body and picked her up.

"Who would do such a thing like this?" asked the ANBU member. As he said that Kagami started to stir in Kakashi's arms.

"Um…uh Itachi…why, why did you do it…Itachi!" she then fully awoke and almost fell on the floor if it weren't for Kakashi's arms.

"What did Itachi do?" asked Kakashi.

Kagami looked up into Kakashi's face with tear filled eyes and said, "He killed everyone. He killed mommy and daddy and everyone." She then started to cry into Kakashi's chest. "Is…is Sasuke dead too?"

"No, he is safe at the hospital waiting for you," said Kakashi. "That's where I'm taking you now."

"Oh, good," said Kagami as she fell asleep in Kakashi's arms.

At the Hospital

Kagami woke up to find that she was in a white hospital room. When she sat up a sharp pain shot through her back where Itachi cut her with his sword. She looked around the room and saw Sasuke in the bed beside her. His face was pale and covered in sweat. It looked like he was having a nightmare, a really bad nightmare. Whatever Itachi did to him must have traumatized him badly. But the really important questions in her head were, why did Itachi kill everyone? What happened that made him snap? And most of all: where did he go?

"No, stop it!" yelled Sasuke as he shot up in his bed.

"Are you all right Sasuke?" asked Kagami as she walked over to his bed and sat down beside him.

"Kagami? You're still alive? I thought you were dead," said Sasuke.

"Nope, I'm harder to kill then that," said Kagami with a little laugh.

"Kagami, I promise you and our family that I will avenge everyone by killing Itachi," said Sasuke as he looked out the window.

"Not alone you're not. I'm going to help you get stronger, I'll get stronger, and we'll kill Itachi together. Pinky promise me this; no matter what happens we'll stay together," said Kagami holding out her pinky to him.

Sasuke then locked his right pinky with her left and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I promise that no matter what happens we'll always be together," said Sasuke.

"Now you have to seal it with a kiss to make it permanent," said Kagami as she leaned over and kissed Sasuke's cheek then Sasuke did the same. "Where are we going to live now? I don't think I can live in that house knowing that mommy and daddy died there."

"The Hokage is going to give us an apartment to live in," said Sasuke. "Now we should get to sleep because we have to go to school in the morning."

Kagami went back over to her bed and laid down. "Good night Sasuke."

"Night," then they both fell asleep.

The Next Day at the Academy

"Now I want you to practice that jutsu that I showed you two days ago at lunch," said the sensei.

After he said that the bell for lunch rang. Kagami got up and started to head out the door when someone stopped her.

"I'm sorry about your clan Kagami," said a boy with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on his cheeks. "Hey, I know something that always cheers me up; maybe it will cheer you up too."

"You really don't have to do that Naruto. I'll be alright, really," said Kagami with a frosted smile and walked out the door but was stopped by Naruto again.

"No! I'm going to make you really smile! Believe it!" He then grabbed her hand and started to run down the hall.

Two Minutes Latter

"Now why are we filling balloons with paint again?" asked Kagami as she put paint filled balloons in a big basket.

"You'll see," said Naruto with an evil laugh as he filled a balloon with black paint. "O.K. that should do it. Now up to the roof!"

Naruto grabbed one side of the basket and Kagami grabbed the other end. Naruto opened the door and looked both ways to see if the coast was clear. Then they ran down the hall and up to the roof.

"O.K. here's what we do. We take these balloons and drop them on anyone who walks out the door, got it," said Naruto. "Just watch the master." He took a balloon out of the basket and went over to the ledge of the roof. Kagami came up beside him to watch. Not too long after their first victim appeared. Naruto dropped the balloon and it landed on their head with a loud 'POP!' Kagami looked to see who it landed on, and started to laugh.

"That color…hehe…looks…ha-ha…looks really…ha-ha…good on…hehe…you," laughed Kagami as she held her sides.

There on the ground was Sasuke covered in bright pink paint. He looked up and had an anime anger mark of his head.

"Who dropped it!" yelled Sasuke, his anger mark getting bigger. Kagami pointed at Naruto and ducked under the ledge. "You're on my list dobe!" yelled Sasuke when he looked at Naruto.

"What did you call me teme!" yelled Naruto as he through another balloon at him, but instead of hitting Sasuke it hit a man with a scar across his nose and cheeks.

"Naruto!" yelled the man as he wiped paint from his eyes.

"Oh shit, come on Kagami we have to get out of here!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed a bunch of balloons and started running.

"Hey, what about the rest?" asked Kagami.

"Just leave it, and hurry up or you'll have to wash your brother and I don't think you would like that!"

"Ew! I'm getting out of here!" she said as she ran past Naruto.

"Hey wait for me! You don't know where to go," yelled Naruto as he caught up with her. "Turn right and run straight till you come to a big tree. I'll go the long way so we can throw him off."

"Who was that guy?" asked Kagami.

"That was Iruka-sensei. He takes care of me. Well, see you at the tree." He then turned left and she was alone.

She ran until she made it to the tree and climbed up to the first branch, sitting down. Kagami was sitting on the branch for half and hour before she really started worrying about Naruto. She was so deep in thought that she didn't sense anyone behind her.

"Boo!" screamed the person behind her making her jump and almost fall out of the tree. She felt the person grab her arm so she could pull herself back up. "Sorry Kagami. I thought you knew I was there. What were you thinking about anyway?" asked Naruto as he sat down beside her.

"I was thinking about you, you idiot! You were gone so long I though Iruka caught you. I don't want you to get in trouble because you where trying to cheer me up," said Kagami.

"Don't worry about it. I get in trouble on a daily basis. I just want to see you smile again. I know how you feel, it's hard to loss your whole family, but you still have your brother, so you're not really alone," said Naruto as he looked at the ground.

"You're really sweet Naruto. I don't know why the villagers treat you the way they do, but it's not right. That's why, as of today, you are me friend."

"R-really?" asked Naruto.

"Believe it."

"Hey, to celebrate our friendship lets go to Ichiraku and have some ramen," said Naruto as he jumped off the branch and landed on the ground. Kagami did the same and landed next to Naruto.

"I'll race you there, and whoever loses has to pay for the ramen," said Kagami.

"Deal and I'll win. Believe it!"

"O.K. on your mark, ready, set, Go!" yelled Kagami as she pushed Naruto and got a head start laughing as she did so.

"Cheater!" yelled Naruto as he ran after her. "I'll get you for that Kagami!"

The rest of the day was filled with Naruto and Kagami's laughter.

'My name is Kagami Uchiha, and this is my story.'


	2. Growing up: Trail and Error

**Sorry for not updateing sooner but i made it up with this chapter. It's the longest chapter i ever make with a total of 24 pages. so enjoy the story and just to worng you all it go along with the story line with some of my own stuff.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto so stop rubbing it in! I only own Kagami.**

* * *

Kagami Uchiha

Chapter 2: Growing up: Trial and Error

It was a nice peaceful day in Konoka. The birds where singing and every thing was quiet…

"HEY KAGAMI-CHAN I THINK THE FOURTH HOKAGE NEEDS MORE PAINT," yelled a blonde boy with blue eyes.

…or not.

"Alright Naru-kun," said Kagami as she went over the Fourth's head.

"HEY YOU KID!" yelled someone behind them.

"Shit! We have to go before Iruka-sensei gets here," said Naruto as he grabbed her hand and started to run. They run till they came to a wooden fence.

"What do we do now?" said Kagami.

"Well," said Naruto as he looked around till his gaze fell on the wooden fence. "We hide," he said with a big smile.

Two minuets later

"They went this way," yelled one of the ninja's chasing them. They then ran passed the wooden fence and down the street.

"Man! Is it just me or are they really dumb?" asked Kagami as she folded the camouflage blanket. (a/n: if there's a name for that can someone give it to me)

"Yeah, if they were really good ninja's they could see that we were there the whole time," said Naruto. "I think we're just too good for them Kagami-chan."

"Is that so Naruto?" (a/n: hey that rhymes. Maybe I can be the next Dr. Sues.)asked someone behind him.

Naruto looked behind him to see none other than…

(a/n: my friend told me to do this)…Iruka-sensei!

"Run Kagami-chan! Run!" yelled Naruto as he and Kagami started to run but was stopped by Iruka as he grabbed their shirt collars.

"And where do you think you two are going?" asked Iruka.

Three minutes and two struggling kids later

Naruto and Kagami found themselves tied together.

"Now that you two are with us we can now start class with a transformation jutsu," said Iruka and a bunch of kids groaned. "Haruno, Sakura. You can go first."

A girl with pink hair came to the front of the class and transformed into an exact copy of Iruka.

"Next up we'll have Uchiha, Sasuke," said Iruka.

Sasuke came up and transformed into Iruka too, then he walked back to his place in line.

"O.k. Uchiha, Kagami you're up next," said Iruka.

Kagami walked up to the front of the room and stood in front of Iruka. There was a poof of smoke and when the smoke cleared Kagami was standing there.

"Uh Kagami, your supposed to transform," said Iruka.

"But I did. I transformed into the girl version of Sasuke, see," said Kagami as she pointed at her chest and she was dressed as Sasuke.

There was nothing but silence for a minute then all the kids started laughing but Sasuke was giving Kagami the death glare. Kagami transformed back and blew Sasuke a kiss before walking back to Naruto.

"And next we have…Naruto," said Iruka read from a sheet of paper. Naruto smiled evilly at Kagami, who shot him a look. He walked to the front of the class and raised his hands. After a puff of smoke all that was left was a naked Kagami, everything hidden thankfully, Kagami screamed and saw Sasuke fly through the air. He landed on the still female Naruto and was about to punch him when Kagami burst out laughing.

"I didn't think you liked me like that Sasuke!" she said. Sasuke just glared at her and blushed.

Iruka pulled Naruto and Sasuke apart.

"Try that again Naruto, correctly this time," said Iruka.

Naruto sighed and nodded reluctantly. Another puff of smoke later and Kagami fell on the floor laughing hysterically. Sasuke's head appeared on the body of a naked woman. Sasuke yelled at Naruto and was soon on him, hand raised ready to punch his lights out.

Iruka ran up and pulled Naruto from under Sasuke. "Naruto, detention, Sasuke, back to your seat, and Kagami stop laughing."

Kagami gasped for breath, her face turning blue.

"Kagami!" yelled Naruto as he ran to her and checked her breathing. Realizing she wasn't Naruto began doing CPR. Sasuke pushed Naruto away and took over.

"If…she…fuckin'…dies…I…WILL…KILL…YOU!" yelled Sasuke between breaths.

Kagami began to cough, taking deep breaths. Sasuke helped her sit up.

"Thanks Sasuke," said Kagami. She then turned to Naruto. "You rock! That was so awesome!"

Sasuke started at her, eye twitching. "No it was not!"

"Yes it was," said Kagami.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I'm tired of this are you?" asked Kagami.

"Yes," said Sasuke.

"Ha! You said yes!" said Kagami as she danced around Sasuke.

"Kagami! You're alive! Don't ever scare me like that ever again," said Naruto as he ran over and hugged her.

"Na…ru…kun…I…can't…breath," said Kagami as she tried to push him away.

"Oh, sorry." He let her go and put his hand behind his head and started to laugh.

"Ok class is over!" said Iruka. The class filed out of the room. "Naruto, Sasuke, stay here for your detention." The two took a seat, glaring at each other.

"Fuck you," Sasuke whispered.

"Ok. I know a great hotel we can go to," said Naruto with a grin and eyes glittering.

**Mean While **

Kagami was in the girl's restroom making a sink bomb. She was planning to help Naruto escape from detention.

"Let's see now…" she thought aloud. "Some perfume, gun powder, red food coloring, rotten eggs…" she continued until she had a homemade stink bomb. "And now the final touch." She pulled out a bag of fire works and some matches. She put it in her shirt and ran out.

Minutes later Sakura came in. She froze and sniffed the air. "Ugh! Ino must have been in here! Hey wait! Why do I smell MY perfume? INO!" she stomped out. She sneaked down the hall super-spy style.

In detention Naruto and Sasuke where glaring at each other from there seats and Iruka was sleeping at his desk. The door opened and something round rolled in. Naruto looked at the round object, smiled, and held his breath.

"What are you smiling about dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"Just remembering how nice it felt. You know, you on top of me…"

"You're sick!" Sasuke growled.

"Hey, you jumped on me."

With that the bomb went off, leaking a foul smelling odor and red smoke. Then Kagami through in some fire-crackers and they started to go off. Iruka woke up to find the whole room filled with red smoke and smelled like someone died and was covered with perfume.

"What's going on here!" yelled Iruka as he covered his mouth and searched for a window. Kagami snickered and motioned for Naruto to follow her out. He then crawled out the door. When he was out side he jumped up and hugged her.

"Kagami I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" said Naruto as she hugged her tighter.

"O.K. let's get out of here," said Kagami as he grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him down a flight of stairs. "The smoke will fade away and then Iruka-sensei will know you're gone and I want to be far away from here by then."

"So where are we going?" asked Naruto as he started to run this time dragging Kagami.

"I was thinking about getting some ramen. How about you?" asked Kagami with a big smile.

"Hell yeah! Ichiraku, here I come!" Naruto then put Kagami on his back and started to run like here was no tomorrow.

"Wheeeeee!" screamed Kagami as she wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto so she wouldn't fall off. "Faster Naru-kun, faster!"

"If I could I would!" he shouted, laughing. They reached the shop and Naruto eagerly and the owner instantly put a bowl of ramen and they both began to eat.

**Later**

"I had a great time Naru-kun," Kagami said with a smile.

"Me too!" said Naruto as he put his hands behind his head.

"Well, here's my house. See ya tomorrow!" she then kissed him on the cheek and left him blushing at the door.

**The Next Day**

"Damn it!" screamed a voice. "I'm going to be late; I'm going to be late!"

A girl with shoulder length black hair and eyes came ran out of a house. It was Kagami Uchiha. She was wearing a blue mid-drift shirt and a blue skirt with slits on both sides, and had the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the front. Underneath she had on a fist-net body suit. (a/n: don't know what it's called)

"This was so not funny Sasuke! When I see you I'm so going to hurt you," said Kagami to her self as she ran into the academy and into her room. "I made it!" She spotted Naruto and ran over to him and jumped onto his lap. "Hey Naru-kun, can you do me a favor?" Kagami asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"W-what is it?" asked Naruto with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Can I borrow your goggles so I can through them at Sasuke?" she then gave him the puppy eyes that no one could resist.

"Sure."

Kagami toke her hands from around his neck and toke off his goggles. With that done she threw them at Sasuke's head. She heard an "ow" and buried her head into Naruto's neck to hide her laughter.

"Alright class, for your final exam, you must each generate a clone," said Iruka as he came into the room. "Wait her until your name is called, and then come next door. First we'll have Uchiha, Sasuke." With that said he left and Sasuke followed.

"Damn it! Not the clone jutsu! That's my worst technique!" Naruto said as he put Kagami on the desk.

"Think positive Naru-kun," said Kagami. "I know you can do it this time."

"Uchiha, Kagami, you're up next," said a man with white hair.

"I'll see you later, and good luck," Kagami said as she kissed him on his cheek then went over to the man. "Hello Mizuki-sensei, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine, so are you ready to take the test?" asked Mizuki.

"Yes!" said Kagami as she jumped in front of the table where Mizuki and Iruka sat.

"Ok Kagami, show us what you can do," said Iruka.

"Here I go!" Kagami yelled at she did the hand signs and then there was a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared there wasn't two Kagami's but four.

'She has more chakra then her brother,' thought Iruka. 'She will be a great shinobi.' "Congratulations Kagami, you pass! Here is your hitat-ate, now if you just go through the door behind me to wait for the others."

Kagami took the hitai-ate and walked through the door to see Sasuke sitting there.

"I see you made it," he said as he looked up.

"Naturally, I am you sister after all," said Kagami as she sat by him and put her head on his shoulder. "I hope Naru-kun passes too."

**One hour later**

Kagami was watching all the parents congratulating their kids. Finally she spotted Naruto sitting on a swing, and started to walk over to him. As she did that she heard two ladies in front of the talking.

"Hey, isn't he the kid who…?"

"Yeah, that's him. The only one who failed."

"Serves him right. Can you imagine if they let someone like that become a shinobi. I mean, think about what he is…"

"Don't even go there."

Kagami had it. She hated it when the villagers talked about Naruto. But what she always heard sounded like they were talking about something that dealt with him. And every time she asked someone they would just beat around the bush of just told her it wasn't any of her business. So Kagami bumped into the two ladies.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," Kagami said as she walked over to Naruto. "Hey Naru-kun, um I'm sorry that you didn't make it but maybe I can help you."

He shook his head.

"Just leave me alone…go celebrate with you family or something," he said as he looked at everyone and their families.

"Everyone in my family except for Sasuke is dead, you know that…" Kagami said as she rubbed her foot into the dirt, making a hole.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought maybe you were living with another family, but please just leave me alone ok?"

"You should be spending this time with the ones you love," she said.

"You know I have no family Kagami-chan," he sighed.

Kagami pretended to be hurt and looked away. "I thought you loved me?" she whispered.

"I…um…do…" Naruto stuttered. She turned around, smiling wildly. Naruto found her on his lap, her lips against his.

Sasuke, who was a few feet away, had to do a double take. "Well this won't end well…" he muttered faintly.

Later that night Sasuke came into Kagami's room and got a pillow thrown in his face.

"Don't you ever knock Sasuke?" she growled at him.

He sighed; "Fine…" he walked out, shut the door, turned around, knocked, and waited.

"What?" came Kagami's voice.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Umm…no," was his answer. So Sasuke walked in anyway.

"I saw you," he said, folding his arms.

"What?" asked Kagami as she looked up from her diary.

"I saw you kiss that failure," he said as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Naruto is not a failure!" she cried.

"Oh ya, the only kid to not pass is a genius?"

"Shut up."

"I don't want you going out with him. He's not safe."

"Why do you care?!" Kagami yelled at him.

Sasuke looked at his feet and didn't answer for a few minutes. "I'm just trying to keep my promise. We promised we would stay together which means looking out for one another. I'm just trying to look after you."

She sighed and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"I know you are Sasuke but you have to let me make my own mistakes and live my own life."

He nodded and then there was silence. Finally Sasuke stood up.

"Well, I'm going to study. Night." He turned to leave and was half way out the door when Kagami called to him.

"Hey Sasuke…"

"Ya? What is it?"

"You keep the promise everyday. But, just because we have responsibilities doesn't mean we can't have fun. It's ok to joke around you know?"

"Ya I do." He smiled.

"So do you actually like me like that or is it Naru-kun you have the hots for? Is that why you don't want me dating him!? You want him all for yourself? That's so mean!"

His smile vanished instantly. "Goodnight Kagami." He slammed the door as she snickered.

Later that night Kagami was about to get ready for bed when there was a knock on her window. She walked over to find Naruto and a very big scroll.

"What are you doing here Naru-kun?" asked Kagami.

"I was wondering if you can help me with this," he said holding up the scroll. "Mizuki-sensei said that this would help me learn the clone jutsu."

"Ok," said Kagami as she climbed out her window. Then they were off.

**In the forest**

"Let's see what's fist," said Kagami as she opened the scroll and then started to laugh. "Look Naru-kun the first technique is multiple shadow clones. I bet if you get this Iruka-sensei would defiantly let you graduate. So let's get started." Kagami then jumped up and looked down at Naruto. "Well are you getting up?"

"Yes!" yelled Naruto as he jumped up. "Let's do it!"

**Half a day later**

"We did it!" yelled Kagami as she fell down on the ground. "It might only have been one technique, but it's a good one."

"I can't wait 'til I can show Iruka-sensei," said Naruto.

"Show me what Naruto?" came Iruka's voice from above them.

"Just the man I was looking for!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up.

"What have you two been doing? You two look exhausted," said Iruka.

"We have been practicing this jutsu so you can let me graduate," said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, what's up with that scroll you're carrying?" Iruka asked.

"Oh that, Naru-kun said that Mizuki-sensei told him about it and this place," said Kagami.

"Yeah, He said that if I could show you I'd learned the techniques in this scroll you'd let me become a shinobi," Naruto said.

All of a sudden Iruka pushed Naruto and Kagami out of the way of an on coming of kuni knives.

"I'm impressed that you figured out where to go," came a voice from the trees. The voice turned out to belong to Mizuki. "The scroll, Naruto. Give it to me."

"What's going on?" asked Naruto as he looked from Iruka to Mizuki.

"Yeah, why should he give it to you when you're the one that told him about it?" Kagami asked as she stood in front of Naruto with her arms crossed over her chest.

"That's because the scroll is more dangerous then you can imagine. It holds the recored of a completely forbidden ninja art. If it falls into the wrong hands who knows what would happen,' said Iruka. "He was using you to get it."

"Naruto, even if you've read it, it will still be meaningless," said Mizuki. "I can show you what it means."

"You're not aloud to tell him!" yelled Iruka.

"Not aloud to tell him what?" asked Kagami as she looked at him.

"You know what really happened in the incident where the nine-tailed fox demon Kyubii was sealed up twelve years ago, don't you know?" asked Mizuki. "Since that incident the people of our village have been bound by the strictest decree."

"I don't remember any decree," Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

"You wouldn't. Part of that decree was that everyone would know about it, except you," said Mizuki.

"Why not Naru-kun? Why can't he know about it?' asked Kagami.

"What was the decree?" asked Naruto.

"That no one must ever tell you that you have the nine-tailed demon fox Kyuubi inside you!" Mizuki said as he took one of the big shurikens off is back.

"What?" said Kagami as she took a fighting stance.

"Wha…what are you talking about?!" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"In other words you are the nine-talked demon fox, Kyuubi that destroyed the village!' said Mizuki. "Then the Fourth Hokage came and sealed the fox's spirit in you. Since then, you've made a fool of by everyone in town! Didn't you think it was strange to be so despised, everywhere you went? Everyone hates you, even Iruka and you little Uchiha friend too!"

"That's not true!" Kagami yelled as she turned to Naruto. "I love you Naru-kun! With out you I might have never got out of my depression." As she was walking over to Naruto, but was thrown back by a force of chakra.

"No one will ever accept you!" yelled Mizuki. "That scroll that you've stolen. Was the instrument of your bondage!" He then threw his shuriken at Naruto.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the shuriken got closer and closer to Naruto, but suddenly Iruka appeared in front of Naruto and let the shuriken hit his back.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Iruka.

"I know that I was so hard on you, yelling, and scolding," said Iruka. "It must have hurt, forgive me. If I'd been a better teacher, a better self. Maybe neither of us would have come to this."

There was silence as Naruto looked at Iruka. He then got up and started to runaway.

"Heh, what a pity, but I'm afraid, once Naruto sets his mind on something, he can't be dissuaded," said Mizuki. "He's going to use the scroll to destroy the village. Didn't you see that look in his eyes? Those are the eyes of the demon fox!"

"You don't know Naru-kun like I do! He's nothing like Kyuubi!" cried Kagami as she ran after Naruto.

**Later**

Kagami was looking everywhere for Naruto but couldn't find him. She was starting to think that Naruto ran away and might never be coming back.

'My life just sucks! First my whole clan except my brother is kill by my older brother. Now I find out that the boy I love has Kyubii the nine-tailed fox demon inside him, then he ran away and I might never get to see him again,' Kagami thought as she ran through the trees.

As she was running she heard Mizuki and Iruka's voices coming from a little clearing and ran over to it.

"Say goodbye!" she heard Mizuki yell as he was getting ready to throw another shuriken at Iruka.

Kagami didn't think as she jumped in front of Iruka to shield him from the weapon.

"Kagami?! Get out on the way!" came Iruka's surprised voice from behind her.

Suddenly there was a flash of yellow and orange that went passed and hit Mizuki in the face.

"Naru-kun!" cried Kagami as she saw him in front of her.

"He can…he really…" Mizuki stuttered as he got up.

"Keep away from Kagami and Iruka-sensei or I'll kill you!" said Naruto as he put the scroll down.

"You loudmouth brat! I can kill you with one blow!" Mizuki yelled at Naruto.

"Bring it on jerk! Anything you throw at me I'll give back a thousand fold!" Naruto said as he started to do hand signs.

"You're welcome to try," said Mizuki.

"Shadow clone jutsu!!" he yelled and then there was a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared there where thousands of Naruto's everywhere that made Mizuki stop in his tracks.

"What? How did he?" Mizuki said as he looked around.

"What's the matter? Come and get me! You're going to kill me with one punch, right?" all the Naruto's said at once. "Well, then if you're not going to attack me. I guess I'll just have to attack you!" All the Naruto's then rushed at Mizuki.

**One minute later**

"I guess I over did it," said Naruto looking at Mizuki who was on the ground unconscious. Naruto then put his hand behind his head and started laughing.

"Naru-kun!" Kagami cried as she ran over to Naruto and hugged him then started to cry. "Don't leave me please Naru-kun."

"Kagami-chan," said Naruto as he held her. "I won't ever leave you I promise."

"Ah hum, Naruto can you come here. I have something for you," said Iruka.

Naruto let go of Kagami and walked over to Iruka. Kagami wiped her tears away and walked over too.

"Now Naruto close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you to," Iruka said as Naruto stood in front of him. Iruka then took off his hitai-ate and then he took off Naruto's goggles. He then put the hitai-ate on Naruto.

"Can I open my eyes now Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto. You can open your eyes," said Iruka.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Iruka.

"Congratulations graduate!" Iruka said with a big smile.

"Y did it Naru-kun! You graduated," said Kagami as she hugged him again.

"Hey, to celebrate I'll take you two to Ichiraku's for some ramen," said Iruka.

"Yeah!" screamed Naruto and Kagami.

"Then let's go!"

**One day later**

At the academy Kagami was setting next to Sasuke with her head resting on his shoulder. When the door opened she looked up and saw Naruto.

"Naru-kun over here, come and sit next to me," said Kagami waving her hand in the air.

"Naruto walked over and sat down next to Kagami.

"Hey Kagami can I sit with you?" came a voice next to Naruto.

Kagami looked up and saw Sakura. "Sure, Naru-kun would you be kind and let Sakura through," she said.

Naruto moved and let Sakura through. Sakura then sat on Kagami's other side.

"Hello Sasuke how are you today?" she asked him as she sat down then she looked at Naruto. "Naruto what are you doing here? Didn't you fail the test?"

"How'd they let you in? I didn't think they let dunces in…" Sasuke jeered and Naruto leapt on to the table and put his face right in front of Sasuke's.

"You know what teme?"

"What dobe?"

"I…" He never got to finish for the kid behind him accidentally bumped Naruto with his elbow.

"Oh sorry." He turned, eyes widening as the room fell silent.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other, lips pressed against lips.

"Sasuke! You told me I could have him!" Kagami cried.

"I said no such thing!" Sasuke said as he wiped his mouth on his arm.

"Ok class it's time to put you in your groups," said Iruka from the front of the class. "Naruto! Get off the desk and put your butt in a seat!"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei," said Naruto who like Sasuke was wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Now you will be put into groups of three, but one group will have four," said Iruka. "Ok, the first team will be…"

**Two minuets later**

"…and team seven will be, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Kagami, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto," said Iruka.

"What?! Why did you put me with this loser," said Naruto pointing at Sasuke.

"Of the twenty-eight of you, Sasuke and Kagami have the best grads, Naruto," said Iruka. "You would be the bottom of the class. The idea is to balance your different strengths. That's why you ended up together."

"Don't get in my way dunce. OW!" said Sasuke.

"Don't call Naru-kun names," said Kagami.

"Hn," was Sasuke's answer will rubbing his head.

'I hope this group's jonin can handle this group,' Iruka thought. "Ok class after lunch you'll meet your new teacher. You're dismissed.

**After Lunch and 45**

"Where the hell is our teacher?!" yelled Naruto as he looked out the door.

"Naru-kun be patient," said Kagami who was sitting on top of the desk by Sasuke. "Come and sit down."

"Wait I know what to do," Naruto said as he ran over to the chalkboard and grabbed an eraser. He then went back over to the door, jumped up on the table by it, then wedged the eraser between the door and the wall. "That should do it,' he then jumped down and walked over to Kagami.

"A superior shinobi couldn't be caught by a simple booby trap," said Sasuke.

Just then someone came to the door. When he opened the door the eraser fell and landed on his head.

"Ha-ha, gotcha!" laughed Naruto and Kagami.

'So this is the elite shinobi that's going to be teaching us? He looks worthless,' thought Sasuke as he looked at his teacher.

"Hmm, how should I put this? Based on my first impression I'd have to say I hate you," said the jonin with gray hair and ware his hitai-ate over his left eye.

**Outside the academy**

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us about yourselves," said the man.

"Like what?" asked Kagami from her seat in the middle of everyone.

"Like your favorite thing, what you hate the most, dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that," he said.

"How about you go first. Show us how it's done," said Naruto.

"After all, you're a complete stranger too us," said Kagami. "And if I remember correctly mother always told me to never talk to strangers."

"Me, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like talking about my likes or dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business, but anyway, I have lots of hobbies,"(a/n: yeah like reading Icha Icha Paradise and that's it) said Kakashi. "Now it's your turn. Starting from the right."

"Names Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is instant cup ramen, but what I like better is ramen at the Ichiraku noodle bar. My girlfriend is Kagami-chan," Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke who was glaring at him. "And my dream is to one day be Hokage, and then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last! My hobbies are pranks and practical jocks."

"Ok, next," said Kakashi.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing l do like," said Sasuke. "It seems pointless to talk about dreams, that's just a word, but what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan, and there's someone I have sworn to kill,"

'I suspected as much,' thought Kakashi. "Now for the lady in the middle."

"Well my name is Uchiha Kagami. I love Naru-kun and making fun of Sasuke because that's what sisters are for. The thing I hate the most is when Sasuke tries to steal Naru-kun from me," she said as she looked at her brother who like Naruto was glaring at her, so she blow him a kiss, then she suddenly became serious," And my goal is to become stronger and help Sasuke kill He-who-must-not-be-named." (a/n: It's not Voldimort just so u know.)

"Finally the last lady," said Kakashi pointing at Sakura.

"I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is, well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy, and that boy is…" Sakura said blushing and looking at Sasuke.

'I wonder how Saskue is doing knowing he has one of his fan-girls on his team,' thought Kagami as she looked at her brother.

"Uh, let's move on to my dreams," said Sakura. "My hobbies are…" (a/n: stalking Sasuke!! Jk lol)

"Enough, I believe we all understand one another," said Kakashi. "Formal training begins tomorrow."

"What will our duties be?" asked Naruto. "Our first real shinobi mission?"

"Our first project involves only the members on this group," said Kakashi.

"What is it?" asked Kagami.

"Survival exercises," was his answer.

"But why would that be a mission?" asked Sakura. "Our school days were full of survival training."

"But you'll have to survive against me. It won't be easy," said Kakashi.

"Well, then, what kind of practice will it be?" asked Naruto.

"Ha," Kakashi laughed under his breath.

"What's so funny Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, nothing it's just that, if I told you, you'd chicken out," said Kakashi.

"Why?" Kagami asked cocking her head to one side.

"Of the twenty-eight members of your graduating class, only ten will actually be accepted as genin-level shinobi. The other nineteen must go back for more training," said Kakashi. "The test we're about to perform has a 66 rate of failure."

'Shit!' rang through their heads.

"See? You're chickening out already," said Kakashi.

"What about our graduation test?" said Naruto.

"Oh, we wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones who are left are the only students who show true potential," said Kakashi. "Anyway, we'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate your skills and weaknesses. Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons, and don't have breakfast before hand, unless you enjoy throwing up."

"How hard is this exercise going to be if it'll make you throw up?" asked Kagami.

"The details of your assignment are in this handout," Kakashi said as he passed out the handouts. "And don't be late." Then he disappeared.

"So, am I the only one who's exited about this?" Kagami asked looking at everyone.

**The next morning**

Everyone meet at the practice field that Kakashi told them to go. Well everyone except Kakashi that is.

"What's taking him so long?" asked Kagami who was playing with a fan.

"Who knows, he told us to be on time but he's not here," said Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life, but anyway lets get down to business," said Kakashi. "Ok I set this clock to go off at noon. You have until then to steal one of these bells from me. If you fail you will not get lunch and will be tied to one of those stumps. Now go!" He said, clearly smiling under his mask.

Kagami was the first to move. She planed to go into the forest to set up some traps then lour Kakashi in and take one of the bells. She was so busy setting the traps that she didn't know someone was behind her.

"You should keep your guard up at all times," came Kakashi's voice.

Kagami spun around to see Kakashi staring at her. When Kagami made eye contact with him he started to disappear into leaves that swirled around her till she was left alone.

"Ka-kagami," came Naruto's voice from behind her.

When she turned around she saw Naruto and Sasuke who where covered in blood. Naruto was missing a leg and Sasuke was missing an arm.

"S-sister…help u-us," said Sasuke who was holding up Naruto.

"He's going to kill us," said Naruto.

"Who?" asked Kagami as she looked at them.

"I-itach," was Sasuke's answer.

Just then Itachi appeared behind Naruto and Sasuke with his sword raised. He smiled at Kagami then brought his sword down on Sasuke's neck then Naruto's. Kagami let out a scream as her legs gave out on her and her eyes started to sting with unshed tears. When Naruto and Sasuke's bodies hit the ground Itachi then started to walk over to Kagami.

"Foolish baby sister," he said. He started to raise his blade again. Suddenly the scar on her back started to give off mind numbing pain. Itachi was standing over her getting ready to bring his sword down on Kagami. She looked up into his blood red eyes, but before Itachi's blade hit her, Kagami passed out from the pain in her back.

(Kakashi snickered and ran off. "To all my fans out there I tell you that there is no need to flame this writer. Her friend, a big(coughobsessedcough)fan of mine, already flipped out on her for making me so evil and cold-hearted.)

**A few minutes later**

Kagami awoke and rubbed her head.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" she said as she got up and began running off, mind racing. "Itachi's back? When? I must worn someone and find Sasuke and Naruto's bodies," She reached a clearing and stopped short. She started at Sasuke's grimacing head, her mind calculating what must have happened. "Oh…genjutsu…ha-ha! You're grounded to the extreme!" She then ran off happily, realizing that both Naruto and Sasuke were fine. A few minutes later she heard Sakura scream and ran back. She saw Sakura lying on the ground and Sasuke's head moving back and forth as though he was trying to free himself.

Kagami approached him and balanced on the balls of her feet. "So what happened to her?" she asked, pointing behind her at Sakura. Sasuke tried wiggling out again.

"I don't know. Something about my severed head," he said.

"Oh so Kakashi got her with genjutsu too," she said.

"What?" Sasuke said as he raised an eyebrow.

Kagami rocked back and forth. "Oh nothing!" she smiled innocently. "Do you need any help there?"

"No," Sasuke glared at her.

"Ok then!" she turned to leave.

"I was being sarcastic!" Sasuke yelled at her back.

"I know!" she yelled back, disappearing from view.

"Damn…" he said looking around.

Next Kagami spotted Naruto swinging by his ankle. She then ran up to him smiling.

"Naru-kun." She said as she jumped up as high as she could, grabbing his legs while wrapping hers around his chest.

He looked up at her and found his head inches from her butt. "Um Kagami…this is really…weird…" he said nervously.

"Oh! Sorry!" she jumped down and waved. "Well see ya!" she then again ran off.

"Wait! Can't ya cut the rope? PLEASE? KAGAMI!!" Naruto yelled at her as she disappeared from view.

Kagami was running around looking for Kakashi again so she could get one of those bells, but she was having no luck. She then heard a ringing sound coming from the direction she left Naruto in.

"Damnit!" she yelled as she through one of her fans on the ground. She picked it back up and ran back too the training spot. When she got back she saw that Naruto was out of the tree, but now was tied to one of the three stumps. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on either side of him.

"I see you got out of being grounded Sasuke," she said in an oh so innocent voice as she sat in front of Naruto.

"Shut it Kagami," was all he said wail glaring at her (a/n: he does that a lot doesn't he?)

All of a sudden all their stomachs growled at the same time.

"Oh my, listen to all the little stomachs growl," said Kakashi as he walked up to them. "By the way you four, I have an announcement about this exercise. None of you need to worry any more about being sent back to the ninja academy."

"W-we passed," whispered Kagami as she looked at Kakashi in shock.

"This rocks!" yelled Naruto from his stop tied to the stump. "It means all four of us…"

"…are hopeless," Kakashi finished for him. "More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be shinobi."

"WHAT!!" yelled Kagami and Naruto together.

"Give it up. Not one of the four of you will ever be a ninja," he said.

"What do you mean give up?!" yelled Naruto. "Ok, so maybe none of us got our hands on one of your stupid bells, but why the hell should we quite over it?"

"Because not one of you have what it takes," was his answer.

All of a sudden Sasuke jumped up and ran towards Kakashi, but in two seconds flat he was on his stomach with Kakashi on his back.

"What you are, are spoiled brats," said Kakashi. "Are you trying to make fun of the shinobi with your behavior? Well, are you? Do you ever stop to wonder for one minute why you were divided into teams?"

"Uhh…" was all Kagami could say as she thought of what Kakashi said.

"Obviously not. So you missed the whole point of the exercise," said Kakashi.

"It had a point?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, and that point determines whether or not you would succeed," he said.

"But you didn't explain what it is," said Sakura.

"I can't believe this,' he said with a sigh.

"Come on, already! Tell us!" yelled Naruto.

"It's teamwork," he said.

"Oh," Kagami said as she looked at the ground.

"If the four of you had come at me together you might have been able to take the bells," he said.

"But you only have two bells. Even if we'd worded together, two of us still would have had to go without lunch," said Sakura. "You're preaching teamwork, but you played us against each other."

"Of course," he said. "This task was designed to cause dissension in your ranks. The situation was set up to reveal which of you would set aside your individual interests and propose to the others that you work together for the good of all. Instead you, Sakura, ignored Naruto, who were right in front of you while you focused your attention on Sasuke, though you didn't know where he was. Kagami and Naruto tried to do single-handedly what should have been the work of all four of you, but Kagami, when Sasuke and Naruto needed help you just stood there and laughed at them then ran off not even helping them. And Sasuke had already decided that the other three just got in his way and he was better off playing solo."

Kagami felt her eye's sting with tears trying to hold them back. She never liked it when someone yelled or scolded her.

"You're a team, learn to act as one," Kakashi said. "Yes, it's necessary for ninja to have individual skills, but what is even more important now is teamwork. Making a play as an individual is bad for the team and exposes you comrades to unnecessary danger. You might as well kill them yourself. Here's and example…"

He then reached be hind him and pulled out a kunai knife and pointed it at Sasuke's neck.

"Kagami kill Naruto or Sasuke dies," he said.

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto as he looked back from Kagami to Kakashi.

"B-but…" she said as she looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

"The day could come when one of you may be taken hostage, and you're forced to make such a choice," said Kakashi as he got up off of Sasuke. "When you're on a mission, your lives will be on the line." He then walked over to a stone that was in the ground. "Look at the marker, all the names carved in the stone. They are the hero's of our village."

"That's it. There's where I want my name to go. I'm not gonna throw my life away. I want to be like them, a hero," said Naruto.

"But the ones listed there aren't just any heroes," said Kakashi.

"Really? What kind of heroes are they?" asked Kagami.

"The dead kind," was Kakashi's answer. "They died in the line of duty. This is a memorial. It includes the names of my best friends. Now pay attention! I'm giving you all one last chance. One that will be far more difficult then our last little game with the bells. If you're prepared to continue, you may eat one of the bento boxes. But no sharing with Naruto. He goes hungry."

"Why?" asked Kagami and Naruto together.

"He brought it on himself when he tried to sneak lunch for himself," said Kakashi.

"Naru-kun, can't you think of other things other then your stomach," Kagami said as she hit Naruto on the head.

"Well I think of you Kagami," was his reply.

"Anyway, if either of you feed him, you fail the test right there. My word is law, do you understand?" He said, then he was gone.

"This'll be a breeze. I can go without lunch no problem," Naruto said wail his stomach growled.

After a while Naruto's growling stomach grew louder and louder until Kagami couldn't take it any more.

"Are you sure you're alright with not eating?" Kagami asked looking at Naruto. "I can give you some of my lunch."

"No Kagami, you heard what Kakashi said; if you feed me you'll fail. Just eat you're lunch and I'll be fine," he said.

"Just let her feed you dobe," said Sasuke.

"Bu-but Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei told us…" protested Sakura.

"I'm not worried, he probably miles away by now, and we'll all need our strength if we're going to work together to get those bells," said Sasuke. "You're no good to me if you're just going to be a liability. Now Kagami go a feed Naruto."

"Sir, yes sir," Kagami said as she jumped up and stood in front of Naruto with her bento box in one hand. "Ok Naru-kun open up wide."

Suddenly there was puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared.

"Eep," Kagami yelled as she jumped behind the stump Naruto was tied to.

"YOU…pass!" Kakashi said.

"W-we passed?" asked Kagami as she poked her head out from behind the stump.

"But why?" asked Sakura.

"You four have just taken a giant step forward," said Kakashi. "Up until now, all any of you have done is listen unquestioningly to everything I say like mindless, little drones. A true shinobi seeks for the hidden meanings within hidden meanings. In a ninja's world those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower then garbage. However those who do not care for and support their fellows are even lower then that. This exercise is now concluded. You all pass! So that's all for today, team seven. Your duties will commence tomorrow."

"We're ninjas Naru-kun! Ninja!" said Kagami. Then she kissed him.

"Let's go home everyone," said Kakashi as he put his backpack on his back and started to walk away with Sakura beside him.

Kagami was about to untie Naruto when she was suddenly pulled away from him and lifted onto someone's shoulder, someone who had an Uchiha symbol on their back. Then they started to walk away.

"Uh, hello guy's, I'm still tied up here!" yelled Naruto as he watched Sasuke carry Kagami away.

"LET ME GO!" Kagami screamed as she pounded on his back. "IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO, I'LL TELL EVERYONE WE KNOW WHAT YOU SLEEP WITH!" Sasuke stopped suddenly.

"You wouldn't dare," he said in a low voice.

"Just try me," she said in an even lower voice. Sasuke finally put her back on the ground and glared at her. "I knew you'd see it my why oh dear brother of mine."

"You better not tell anyone," he said grabbing her arm as she walked passed him.

"Don't worry your little cockatoo head of yours, your Mr.Puppy secret is safe with me. Now if you don't mind I have a boyfriend to save," she said as she patted Sasuke on the head then ran off.

When she got to the training ground she saw Naruto struggling to get untied by himself.

"Naru-kun I escaped the clutches of my evil brother to save you my love," she said taking one of her fans and cut the rope. (a/n: I don't know what they are called but if you know please tell me.) "Now that your free lets go tell Iruka-sensei the good news and babe get some ramen."

"Sure," Naruto said as he grabbed her hand as they started to walk back to the village. "So how did you escape your evil brother?"

"Sorry but I'm sworn to secrecy," she said squeezing his hand.

* * *

**Please review**


	3. Siblings, Friends, Love, and War

**Here is the third chappy finally! Sorry that it isn't long but I think it's good so read and review please.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto even though i want to but we can't always have what we want so yeah. The only thing that I own is Kagami and this story and that's it.**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Siblings, Friends, Love, and War

Naruto groaned heavily. "God you're heavy Kagami! Ever consider a diet?" he said. She then hit furiously on the head.

"You BAKA!!" she yelled.

"I was kidding…" he muttered.

"That's something you shouldn't joke about with a girl Naru-kun," she said as she looked at Sakura with a smile. "Right Sakura?"

"Right," said Sakura with a smile too.

Over the past couple weeks team 7 became more of a team. Well, Sakura and Kagami did. As for Naruto and Sasuke, they still didn't get along. They we're coming home from yet another D rank mission that was to clean the garbage out of a local river. The mission was completed, but unfortunately Kagami twisted her ankle on one of the river bed rocks.

"How's your ankle Kagami?" Naruto asked turning his head to see her.

"It's alright, I'll put some ice on it when I get home and Sasuke will take care of me from there. Isn't that right Sasuke?" asked Kagami.

"Hn," was all he said as he kept walking.

"Hey! Be nice to your injured sister BAKA!" she yelled at Sasuke and threw one of her shoes at his head. Sasuke ducted and the missal hit the unsuspecting Kakashi in the back of the head. He turned slowly at Kagami's gasp. "Sorry Sensei! RUN NARU! RUN!"

"Already ahead of you," Naruto told her as he ran off!

"Wait, what about my shoe?" she asked and she looked back to find said shoe.

"Who cares about it," said Naruto as he started running to Kagami's house. "What would you really like to have, your shoe or your life?"

"That's a really good question," Kagami said putting her pointer figure under her chin thinking. "I'll have to say I would like to keep my life."

"I thought you might." Naruto smiled. "Hey, you want a teddy gram?" (a/n: me and my friend we're eating teddy grams while we wrote this part so yeah.)

"Do I want a what?" she asked reaching into the bag and pulling out a cracker. "Awww! It's so cute!" she squealed. "I shall name it Squishy! And it shall be mine!"

"Um…you do know you're suppose to eat it," Naruto said.

"WHAT! You animal killer!" she yelled.

"It's not real chica, (a/n: sorry for the random Spanish. My friend wrote this part and she can get really random. Just wait till the penguins appear.)it's a cracker," said Naruto with a chuckle.

"But still…" she pouted. "Wait since when did you learn Spanish?"

"What are you talking about Kagami?"

"You called me "chica"."

"That's Spanish?"

"Yes!"

"Oh….I learned that from peeking at that book Kakashi-sensei had."

"You were looking at my book?" came a voice from behind them. They froze (okay so only Naru froze…)

"Damn…" Kagami muttered.

"H-hai Sensei…" said Naruto stuttering a little bit.

"Do you know any more Spanish? Like if I said Kagami es el loco pollo would you know what I said?" Kakashi asked.

"No. Should I?" Naruto asked back.

"Let's just keep it that way shall we?"

"Um…okay…" they both said. Kakashi then walked off with Kagami and Naruto watching.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered and Kagami just looked down and shrugged.

Naruto finally made it to Kagami's house to see that Sasuke wasn't home yet. Kagami reached into her back pouch and pulled out her house key than gave it to Naruto who opened the door. He walked into the house and dropped Kagami on the couch(not literally) then went into the kitchen to get some ice for her ankle. When Naruto came back he put the ice on her ankle then sat and put her head on his lap.

"I'll stay here with you till Sasuke comes home," he said as he ran his figures through her hair.

"Um hm," Kagami said as she started to fall asleep and Naruto not far behind.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

When Sasuke finally came home from his independent training, he found his sister and the dobe sleeping on the couch. Naruto was lying on the couch with Kagami on top of him with her head under his chin, and Naruto had his arms wrapped around her waist. (don't ask me how they got that way.) Sasuke then walked over to the couch and dropped his backpack on the ground making a loud "boom". Naruto then shot up, put Kagami on the couch, pulled out a kunai knife, and he did this all in three seconds plus he was still half asleep.

"What's going on?" asked Kagami as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Teme's home," was all Naruto said as he put his kunai knife away. "I'll go since he's here now. So I'll see you tomorrow, and get ready for another D rank mission again."

He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. The kiss lasted for four minuets until Sasuke came in and cleared his throat. Naruto gave her one more kiss before he stood up and left.

Kagami was still in a daze when all of a sudden something hard hit her head and feel into her lap. Looking down she saw it was the shoe she tried to hit Sasuke with.

"What was that for!?" She yelled grabbing her head.

"You left it at training. I thought you might want it. Now go take a bath you smell like Naruto." He said as he held his nose.

"Can't," she said plaintively.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't walk or stand. Unless of course you want to call Naru-kun and have him bathe me." She said smiling.

"I'd rather die…" he growled.

"Then you can bathe me." She held out her arms expectantly. He turned to the front of the house, and slammed the door behind him.

"Thought so," she giggled.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Sasuke walked in holding a scrub brush and some soap. "All right sis I've got the water ready." Her face fell.

"What the hell?" she said.

"I will not have you smelling like dove in my house."

"Your house!? Why is it you house?"

"Because I was born with balls," was his simple answer.

"SEXIST!!! SEXIST!!" yelled Kagami as Sasuke picked her up and took her to the bathroom.

**NEXT DAY **

"I swear I'm going to get my revenge Sasuke," Kagami said as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed Sasuke's bottle of Gatorade and the sugar bowl. She added a few heaping tablespoons, shook it up, and left for practice.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Everyone turned and stared as Sasuke ran into the clearing. (a/n: told you there would be randomness letter on.) "PENGUINS!" He screamed, running around in circles. Kakashi approached him wearily.

"Sasuke, do you think your outfit is appropriate for training?" he asked. Sasuke glared and ripped off his hello kitty hoddie.

"Better?" He asked menacingly.

"Um…not really," Kakashi answered as he stared at Sasuke's shirt. It was black with bright orange writing that said 'I brought sexy back.' Sasuke sighed and ripped it off revealing his bare chest. Sakura gasped and fainted from delight.

"What did you do to him?" Naruto asked Kagami in awe as he stepped over Sakura. She smiled wickedly.

"Sasuke is very…how to put it? Let's just say the smallest amount of sugar makes him go nuts. That's why he hates sweets."

"And how many 'small amounts' did you give him?"

"Not much…only a few tablespoons." She glanced at him, smiling wider.

"I love you Kagami!" He squealed grabbing her in a hug. All of a sudden Saskue fell on the ground and curled up in the fetal position the started to such his thumb. "I wish I had a camera. This would have made the perfect blackmail."

**ONE HOUR LATER**

When Sasuke finally woke up he had a huge headache and he felt cold. Looking down he saw that he didn't have a shirt on. He was racking his brain trying to remember how he got here or why he was half naked. All he remembered was getting up, eating breakfast, did a little independent practice, and then he drank some of his Gatorade, which tasted a little sweeter then usual. After that he just drew a blank. Suddenly he sensed his sister's chakra behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just thought you were cold so I brought your hoodie," she said giving Sasuke back the Hello Kitty hoodie.

"Wait, this is your hoodie," he said looking at it.

"Well it's yours now," she said. "It's contaminated with your germs anyway."

"Ah, looks like Sasuke's up," came Kakashi's voice. "Now that your up we can go and get are next mission."

"Hey teme are you ok now?" asked Naruto as he came to walk beside Kagami. "I mean it's not like you to run around and scream penguins all over the place, and…"

As Naruto ranted about all the things Saskue couldn't remember doing a gear in his brain clicked. He suddenly knew why his Gatorade tasted sweeter.

"Kagami," Sasuke said slowly as he turned his head to look at her. "Did you by any chance put sugar in my Gatorade?"

"Why do you ask that brother dear," Kagami said oh so innocently.

"You bitch." He muttered.

She jumped up and clapped happily. "Thank you! I love puppies!"

"Enough!" Kakashi called. "We're late." They were walking for five minutes before Sakura finally woke up. She jumped off Kakashi's back, eyes wide.

"Where are we going!?" Sasuke's still back there and he's obviously sick! We can't leave him!" she said.

"Sakura, Sasuke's alright," said Kakashi as he dragged Sasuke in front of her. "See." Sakura, still in her confused daze, ran into him and fell on the ground. She looked up at Sasuke and smiled. She jumped up and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"YAY! Sasuke-kun! You're ok!" when she finally let go he didn't move. Eventually he shivered, staring ahead as though mortified.

'Oh. My. God. Cooties!' he thought.

"Don't just stand there Sasuke, come on," Kagami said as she started to drag him over to the Hokage Tower.

**IN THE HOKAGE TOWER**

The third Hokage was sitting at his desk looking at some mission requests when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said putting the papers down. The door opened to revel Kakashi and the rest of team seven. The Hokage had to let out a chuckle when he saw what Sasuke was wearing. He new Kagami had to have something to do with it. "I'm glad you could come. I started to worry that you weren't coming to get a mission today."

"Sorry about that," said Kakashi. "We just had a little problem this morning."

"Ok, lets see what kind of mission to give you," the Hokage said looking through some papers.

"Can we have something different to do. Something more important," said Naruto. "I'm tired of all these D rank missions, how about giving us a C rank once in a while."

"Enough Naruto, we take whatever the Hokage gives us," said Kakashi.

"Well, I'm afraid that I have to give your team a C rank mission Kakashi," the Hokage said as he put down the papers. "It seems that I gave out all the D ranks out already."

"So what will it be?" sighed Kakashi for he didn't really think his team was ready to move up to C rank yet.

"Your team is to escort a bridge builder back to his country," said the Hokage. "You will meet him at the front gate tomorrow morning at 5 a.m. So until then get packed and a good nights rest." As they were leaving the Hokage Naruto grabbed Kagami's hand and started to run to his apartment.

"Where are we going?" asked Kagami.

"To get away from Sasuke!" Naruto smiled. "He's gonna want to kill you!"

"You sound happy about…" she muttered.

"Well, ya it means we have a chance to make a fool of him!"

"That might be good for you Naru-kun, but I have to go home to him."

"What! Geesh! You act as though you're married to him."

"You don't understand." They stopped running and stared at each other a moment.

"What don't I understand Kagami?" he asked reaching out to her but stopped as she pulled away.

"He may be your rival, but he's my brother…my only family worthier to be alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"I promised him…" she muttered before running off, leaving Naruto behind.

"Kagami!?" Naruto yelled, but she ran faster ignoring Naruto and the tears that blinded her. When she reached the house she ran to Sasuke's arms.

"I knew it! He raped you didn't he!?" Sasuke yelled.

Kagami shook her head. "He doesn't understand. I thought…fool. Such a fool. No one but you…understand." She said between sobs. Sasuke hugged her close.

"If it'll make you feel better, you can sleep with Mr. Puppy." She laughed and because she was still crying hiccups racked her body. Sasuke patted her back, and then walked into his room. He came back with Mr. Puppy and Kagami took it eagerly, burring her face in the soft fabric.

"Eww! I said sleep with him, not use him for a tissue." Sasuke said in disgust, making a face.

**The Next Day**

When everyone in group seven meet up at their meeting place, a bridge on the west side of the village, Naruto noticed Kagami was avoiding him so he approached her nervously.

"H-hey Kagami," He said. She turned and began talking to Sakura as if she had never heard him. Just then Kakashi came followed by an older man.

"Ok guys this is Tazuna, he is the bridge builder we are to protect," he said pointing at the older man. "Now we're going to the Land of Waves so get your bags and lets head out."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that theses pipsqueaks are the ones that are going to protect me?" Tazuna asked looking at the kids.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN'T SEE THEM WITH OUT A MAGNAFING GLASS!?" yelled Naruto and Kagami. They looked at each other and Naruto smiled at her, but Kagami turned around and started to talk to Sasuke. (a/n: I just had to put a Ed rant in there! Who wouldn't?)

"That's enough you two, Mr. Tazuna didn't even say that," said Kakashi to Naruto and Kagami. Then he turned to Tazuna. "I'm an elite shinobi and I'll be coming along too, so you don't have to worry. Now that we have everything under control why don't we get going." With that said team seven and Tazuna left the Hidden Leaf Village and started their way onward to the Land of Waves.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it so review and tell me about it. And the fourth will be up soon!**


	4. The Land of Waves part 1

**Sorry for the long update guys. When I started writing this chapter I was in the middle of a school play and had no time to write then after the play I had major writer's block and did u know forcing yourself to write on a writer's block hurts your head. Well anyhow heres the next chapter.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto because if i did it would be on Audlt Swim.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Land of Waves Part 1

"Um Kakashi-sensei, are there any ninja in the Land of Waves?" asked Sakura.

"Not in the Land of Waves," he answered. "There's nothing to worry about. You won't face any ninja from other clans while you're on C ranked duties."

"Oh look Sasuke! A puddle!" Kagami squealed happily. "I shall jump in it now!" She took a big leap and landed in the puddle making water splash every where. She splashed again and again squealing with joy as water went over her toes causing Naruto to watch her with desire.

"That's enough splashing Kagami," Sasuke said as he pulled Kagami out of the abused puddle. "You're getting all wet, now let's get going." Kagami walked back up to the group as Naruto slowly approached.

"Kagami, we really need to talk." He then gently but firmly took Kagami's hand so she wouldn't runaway. "Please. Tell me what I don't understand so I do. I love yo…" Before he could finish his sentence they heard Sakura scream. Kagami then turned around to find Kakashi wrapped up in a chain with sharp points on that was connected to two masked males. One glance told Kagami they were not from either Konoha. She gasped and backed away with Naruto shielding her.

"One little piggy." One of the men muttered, glancing at his companion before in unison they pulled the chains tighter. Kakashi's visible eye widened as his body was sliced through, blood squirting everywhere.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, clearly shaken.

"Two little piggy's!" The first's brother answered with a laugh. The two men then turned toward Naruto and Kagami. Just when they we're about to wrap Naruto and Kagami with the chain Sasuke jumped up and took out a shuriken and a kunai knife and threw them at the chain. The shuriken lodged the chain into a near by tree and the kunai knife helped to keep it there. He then landed on the men's arms and kicked the min the face. When the men couldn't use their chain anymore they broke it and then, and went separate ways. One went after Tazuna as the other went toward Kagami. Sakura got in front of Tazuna to protect him and then Sasuke appeared in font of her. As for Kagami she just stood there as the man came closer to her with claws outstretched. Then at the last moment Naruto pushed her out of the way and took the hit for her. Kagami screamed as Naruto started to fall. All of a sudden Kakashi appeared and grabbed the man that attacked Naruto in a headlock then disappeared and reappeared to grab the other man in a headlock too.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner before you got hurt Naruto," he said.

"Hey, are you okay scaredy(spl?) cat?" Sasuke asked as he walked pasted Naruto.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto yelled.

"That's enough Naruto," said Kakashi. "There's no time for fighting because there was poison on their claws. We need to clean the wound as soon as possible."

"Can't we just cut the wound more deeply?" asked Kagami as she looked at Naruto's wounded hand. "Wouldn't the blood flow wash the poison away?"

"Yes it would, but for right now just keep it as still as possible Naruto, so the poison won't spread." Kakashi then turned to Tazuna. "I think you and I need to talk Mr. Tazuna, right after I tie there two up." He motioned to their attackers.

**Two minuets later**

"Well it's obvious that they were watching and waiting for us," said Kakashi when e was done tying them up.

"But if you knew all that, why did you even let those creeps attack you?" asked Tazuna.

"I wanted to see who their real target was," he said. "Your request to the Hokage didn't mention anything about ninja attacks. Usually on C rank missions you just have to worry about bandits, but if there are shinobi after you this is more of a job for an elite ninja to do."

"So does that mean we are going back to Konoha Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura. "We are only genin and we have to get Naruto to a hospital so they can get the poison out."

"This is complicated," Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, I could help get the poison out for Naruto. All I have to do is get a free flow of blood going," said Kagami. As she was turning around to go to Naruto he took his kunai knife and plunged it into his hand.

"I promise with this kunai knife that I will protect the old man with my life!" Naruto said as he looked at everyone.

"That's nice Naruto, but when Kagami said a free flow of blood she meant just to cut the wound again, but you exceeded that need. You could bleed to death. I'm serious," Kakashi said smiling at Naruto.

"What!? I don't want to die! There's so much I haven't done yet like becoming Hokage and marrying Kagami!" yelled Naruto as Kakashi started to wrap his hand.

"Ew, there is no way I'm having dobe for a brother-in-law," muttered Sasuke as he walked by twitching.

Kagami stood and looked at Naruto thinking about what he said before the attack happened. 'I guess I should tell him why I was so upset yesterday. It would only be fare too him. I mean the hurt look in his eyes where killing me. God I love him to much.' So Kagami slowly walked up to him and pulled him to the side. "Look Naruto. I'm sorry about yesterday. It's just…it was the anniversary of my clan's death and…I know that's not an excuse but when you were dissing Sasuke…I don't know, it upset me. But yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's ok Kagami. I know he's your only family that you have left." Then he pulled her to him and hugged her. "But can't I pick on him once and a while, you know just for fun."

"Ha, sure, he needs to smile more. But we're not the only Uchiha's still alive. There is one more."

"What?" Naruto said in surprise and confusion.

"I have an older brother who's still alive."

"Were has he been all these years? If he's your older brother he should be taking care of you, right?"

"Ya about that, he's a missing-nin and the one who killed our whole clan. I don't know why he did it either, I thought we where happy. But then he started to act weird then that on night…he just killed them…everyone. I have a scar on my back that was from him, my own brother tried to kill me Naruto. That's why Sasuke and I promised that we are going to kill him."

"Wow, if there's anything I can do just tell me. Ok?"

"All you have to do is stay your energetic self." She took his wounded hand and kissed it. "Besides, you want to be Hokage right, so you should worry more about that."

"That maybe true, but I love…" But before he could finish his sentence Kakashi told everyone it was time to go.

**Later **

"Wow!" Naruto said loudly as a big bridge came into view through the dense fog, which earned him a hit on the head from one of Kagami's fans.

"Not so loud Naruto, don't you remember that Gato's men could be around and hear us," said Kagami.

**Flashback **

"Um…Mr.Kakashi, there's one other thing I didn't put in my request," said Tazuna. " I didn't mention that the person who wants me dead is Gato."

"You mean Gato of Gato Shipping and Transport?" said Kakashi.

"Yes, he is the one. He came to the Land of Waves and took over our entire marine transportation and shipping industry. Gato now has a stranglehold on all forms of transportation, the lifeblood of an island nation, and a stronghold on the wealth. The only thing he has to fear, which has been underway for some time, is the completion of the bridge."

"That means that the ninjas that attacked us where working for Gato," Sasuke said as he came over to Kagami pulling her away from Naruto. "That's enough exposure of dobe for today. If you stay around him to long his stupidity will rub off on you."

"All right group listen up." Kakashi said to the four genin. "Where going to keep going and protect Mr. Tazuna, but just to warn you guys there are going to be stronger ninja out there. So that's why when we get to Mr. Tazuna's house we are going to train."

**End Flashback **

As the group was headed to Tazuna's house Naruto and Kagami where playing a guessing game. "Great…more training. What a drag."

"Um…Shikamaru!" Kagami said, snapping her fingers.

"Right!" Naruto yelled. "You're good at this Kagami! Ok, your turn."

Kagami thought for a moment and then brought her shirt collar up, covering most of her face. She then leaned back and pretended to be holding a book in front of her eyes.

"Now Kagami, Naruto, cut it out. We're on a very important mission here." She was so into it she did not hear Kakashi come up behind her.

"Um…Kagami." Naruto said.

"Although I shouldn't really talk since I'm never on time."

"Kagami…."

"And even when we're on a mission, I'm always reading that stupid perverted book."

"Kagami!"

"No! Naruto why would I do an impersonation of myself?!"

"No Kagami. Run."

"Why?" Naruto pointed behind her at the now livid Kakashi. She turned slowly, laughing nervously. "Did I say stupid perverted book? I meant well written novel of…um…the philosophy of uh…romance?"

"Yeah…not gonna work." Kakashi said taking them by their collars then started walking dragging Kagami and Naruto with him. Suddenly he stopped and yelled for everyone to get down. Naruto being the good boyfriend that he was pushed Kagami to the ground and shielded her with his body, just then something came flying over their heads and hit a tree. They looked up to see that that something was a huge sword. Then the swords owner appeared standing on it.

* * *

**LETTERS TO MY EDITORS(for i really need them)**

**Oh my dearest editor! I cannot thank thee enough for all the work thy does! Without you I would be hoplessly lost and spelling "jump" J-U-M-B because I cannot spell. Yes, thou is great and I love you dearly my sister. I thank thee once more.**

**Oh editor! I love you so much! You are the biggest help in the world. You are so much better tham me! I bow to your greatness! I'm not worthy! You are the best twin a girl could ask for! Words can't explain my thanks! ...Even if you are younger.**

**Please REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Poll for future chapter

**Envy's Love:** Okay my lovely readers it's poll time!!

**Yukisgrlfriend:** OMG! You're actually writing something and not being lazy?

**Envy's Love:** To everyone, this is my editor hits editor on head I'm not lazy!

**Yukisgrlfriend:** Anymore I'm your editing co-writer! And you are so lazy!

**Envy's Love:** Whatever. mutters _Stupid evil dictating editor_ Anyways, you all know the part when Sasuke gets cursed by Orochimaru?  
**Yukisgrlfriend:** Ya know, the snake guy, Michael Jackson wanna-be? Well, we can't decide whether or not Kagami should get cursed too.

**Envy's Love:** So in your comment say NO

**Yukisgrlfriend:** Or YES! And you all know you do! I mean, with her cursed there can be more drama and fluff!

**Envy's Love:** So? You can have all that without her being cursed you know!

**Yukisgrlfriend:** You heard both sides now vote! Say YES for the dramatic fluff!

**Envy's Love:** Say NO for the sake of sticking to the plot line of the manga!

**Yukisgrlfriend:** Oh don't give me that! That's coming from a girl who tried to put in a page about Cleveland!

**Envy's Love:** THAT WAS YOU!  
**Yukisgrlfriend:**….oh…..so it was…..whoops….byes!

**Envy's Love:** chases Yukisgrlfriend with a piece of French cheese


	6. The Land of Waves part 2

Well I finaly got the next chapter up! YAY!!!!!! Anywho as for the poll

Yes: 4

No: 4

It's a tie!!!!!!!!!! I need more votes please!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Land of Waves part 2

The guy that appeared had the bottom of his face covered and wasn't wearing a shirt. "Well, well, if it isn't Momachi Zabuza," said Kakashi. "All right group let me handle this; he's on a whole different level then the guy's before. It might be a little rough."

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye, I presume?" said the man. Kagami and Sasuke looked at each other in surprise. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble could you surrender the old man?"

"Everyone protect Mr. Tazuna, and stay out of the fight," said Kakashi. He then slowly and dramatically lifted his head band to reveal his left eye that was different then his right. The eye, instead of being black was red with three black comma looking marks.

"What the heck is the sharingan eye?" asked Naruto as he looked at Kakashi's eye.

"It's a form of ocular ninjutsu that a shinobi masters. It enables them to penetrate and see the reality behind any illusion or spell, and reflect the power of the magic's they penetrate back on those who cast them," Sasuke said answering Naruto's question.

"But the sharingan can do more then that," said Kagami. "It's also called the mirror-wheel eye because it allows the master to copy their opponent's greatest skills. But unfortunately it's only unique to a small number of shinobi." 'Those small number of shinobi are in the Uchiha clan which now is only my two brothers and me. So how can Kakashi-sensei have…could he be…?'

"Enough of this chit-chat, I'm on a very tight schedule, and I have to polish off the old man still," Zabuza said. "Now I have to go through you, so prepare to die!" He disappeared again and reappeared on the lake. "Let me show you the finest of the ninja arts, the Kirigakure jutsu." Slowly he evaporated into mist and disappeared yet again.

"Stay on your toes everyone," said Kakashi as he looked around the mist trying to find where Zabuza was hiding. "If you drop your guard around him you will loss your life so fast you wouldn't know what hit you."

"Heh-Heh, there are eight targets I could hit," came Zabuza's voice out of no where. "I could hit the throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, or the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, or the heart. So which vital, vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh-Heh."

'Where is he, where is he?' Kagami thought as she looked around. 'This mist has to be an illusion so we can't see him. If only I had the sharingan I would be able to see trough it.' Just as she said that her eyes started to change from black to red and she was able to see through the illusion. 'Okay I was right about the illusion part, but where is Zabuza.' She then looked over at her brother to see if he was doing any better, but what she saw confused her. Sasuke was shaking with fear and looked like a scared rabbit. 'Why is Sasuke afraid? I haven't seen him like this since our clan was murdered.'

"Calm down everyone," said Kakashi who was smiling at the little group. "I will protect you even if he gets me, I'll never let my comrades die."

"Is that so? I wouldn't bet on it, the games over now," came Zabuza's voice from behind Kagami. What happened next happened so fast the genins didn't know what hit them. Zabuza was getting reading to swing his sword for the killing blow when Kakashi appeared and stabbed Zabuza in the gut, but another Zabuza appeared behind him, and the other turned into water.

"Look out behind you Kakashi!" yelled Kagami and Naruto. But Zabuza was to fast and sliced Kakashi in two, but Kakashi's body turned into water and appeared behind Zabuza.

"I think its game over for you Zabuza," Kakashi said as he pointed a kunai knife to Zabuza's neck.

"Heh-Heh, you think it's over?" laughed Zabuza. "It will take more to defeat me then mimicking me, but you're good. In that short time you duplicated my water clone jutsu, and by making your clone say something you'd have said yourself, you ensured all my attention would be focused on it while you used the Kirigakure jutsu of hiding in the mist, watching my every move. It's too bad for you…" Suddenly another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. "I'm not that easy to fool." Then the Zabuza in front of Kakashi burst into water. Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi, who ducked out of the way, but Zabuza stuck his sword into the ground and switched hands on his sword then kicked Kakashi sending him flying into the lack. Zabuza then appeared behind Kakashi and trapped him inside a big ball of water. "I'll finish you later when I'm done with the others." He then summoned another one of his water clones that appeared (I'm using appeared and disappeared a lot aren't I? sorry for that.) in front of Kagami.

'Damn! This is not good,' she thought as she looked into his eyes. 'I need to stay calm and focus. Now what jutsu should I use?'

"So you have the sharingan as well," said Zabuza looking into Kagami's red eyes. "I don't have time for anymore copycat games, so if you'll excuse me." He lifted his arm and backhanded her, sending her flying and hitting her head hard on a near by tree. The world around her started to go black, but before she lost consciousness she saw Naruto charging at Zabuza with his shadow clones.

'This mission sucks,' Kagami thought as the world went completely black.

**A Few Hours Later**

Bright light shined in Kagami's eyes when she finally regained consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a house. When she sat up her head started to throb; looking around the room she saw that it had five futons, one being occupied by Kakashi.

"Oh," came a surprised voice from the door. "I see you finally decided to wake up. Let's go to the kitchen so your teammates can tell you what happened, oh! By the way, I'm Tazuna's daughter Tsunami." When Kagami and Tsunami entered the kitchen an orange and yellow blur latched onto Kagami in a big hug and started to kiss her all over her face.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura who was sitting at the table with Sasuke. "The poor girl just woke up for crying out loud." With that said Naruto stopped smothering Kagami with kisses, but he still held on to her.

"Eww! You're so getting a bath later," Sasuke said under his breath, as he looked at his sister, cringing.

"Is your head alright?" asked Sakura. "You hit it pretty hard on that tree."

"Well my head does hurt a little," she said. "So what happened while I was out?"

"Oh man, you missed a great battle Kagami," Naruto said finally letting her go. "Sasuke and I teamed up and freed Kakashi from his watery prison. He then took the battle from there, and man you should have seen the look on Zabuza's face when Kakashi keep mimicking him. Kakashi then used this water style jutsu that sent Zabuza flying into a tree, but before Kakashi could finish him off this guy Kakashi called a shinobi hunter from the Village Hidden in the Mist got to Zabuza first then took the body away. Hey, speaking of Kakashi, who wants to go and see what's under his mask?"

"Naruto, I think that is a great idea," said Sakura as she got up from the table and walked over to Naruto. "Hurry before he wakes up." They ran into the room where Kakashi was unconscious.

"I don't think this is a good idea, I mean what if he wakes up? Who knows what he'll do to us," Kagami said nervously. Sasuke then walked in wondering where everyone went.

"Ok Sasuke, go ahead! Take it off!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke twitched. "What?"

"You heard me! Take it off!"

"Eww! You perv! Stay away from my sister!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I will not take my clothes off for you so you can take a picture and sell it to rabid fangirls on eBay!" Sasuke finished red n the face and breathing hard. The others stared at him.

"What the fuck?" said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke.

"I missed the other half of the conversation didn't I?" Sasuke asked. They all nodded. "Damn."

"What are you guys yelling about?" Came Kakashi's voice.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alive!" Kagami yelled, glomming him. His body then went limp. "Kakashi-sensei?" She asked, poking his cheek.

"You knocked hem out," said Sasuke. Kagami then reached up to Kakashi's face and grabbed the mask. The others gathered around her and she pulled it down. "What the heck?" She said, annoyed. She stared at her sensei's second mask. She shook her head and pulled it down too only to find another mask. Soon she was on her twentieth mask. "It's like that door in Alice in Wonderland! How many of these things does he have!?" as if on cue a white rabbit with a pocket watch hopped past saying "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" then it disappeared.

"I feel like I'm in a fanfic or something," said Sakura. The others nodded.

"Let's go eat," Sasuke mumbled as the others followed him out.

As the door clicked behind him, Kakashi sat up laughing, "I love genjutsu!"

**Later that day**

"Team, I've been thinking," said Kakashi after dinner. "Shinobi hunters who manage corpse disposals are supposed to destroy the bodies of those they kill at once."

"So," said Sakura as she finished helping Tsunami dry the dishes and sat down with the others.

"So how did the kid dispose of Zabuza's corpse?"

"I don't know, he took the body with him."

"Yes, he did, even though all he needed to take home as proof he'd made the kill was the head, and there is a mystery surrounding the weapons that the hunter used to kill his prey…"

"No way!" Sasuke said when he realized what Kakashi was saying.

"Yes."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Kagami as she looked at Kakashi and Sasuke.

"That it's most likely that Zabuza is still alive," said Kakashi.

"What!" yelled Naruto. "You checked to see if he was dead, I saw you do it."

"Yes, I made sure, but a deathlike trance could have created a very convincing illusion of the real thing, and those acupuncture needle weapons that shinobi hunter used can be deadly if they hit a vital spot. If they don't, the chances of dying are surprisingly low, and remember they were originally designed for medical treatment. So with the boy going through all the trouble of lugging off Zabuza's dead body and using acupuncture needles as his weapons, you can suggest that the kid's objective was to give the illusion of killing Zabuza while he rescued him. It may be just the way they seemed, but we have to consider the other possibility too."

"So what are we going to do sensei?" asked Kagami.

"You're going to train, that's what," said Kakashi whit a big smile.

"But sensei, even if Zabuza is alive, how we can train without knowing when he will return and strike again?" asked Sakura this time.

"That is an excellent question Sakura, but once a person has been placed into a near-death trance it's quite some time before their body returns to its previous state of health."

"Yes, we finally get to do some training!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up. "This is going to be so much fun! What are we going to do Kakashi-sensei?"

"You will all find out tomorrow. Now let's get some sleep, you'll need all your energy for this training so good night."

"I sleep next to Naruto!" Kagami yelled as she jumped up and ran over to her back pack to get her pj's.

"Oh no you're not!" Saskue yelled, chasing her.

"Yes she is!" Naruto said following them.

"I don't feel like becoming an uncle!" Sasuke wailed.

"Eww! You sick pervert!" Kagami yelled. "I just want to snuggle!"

"So that's what they call it these days," said Kakashi.

"Yay! Let's snuggle!" Naruto yelled gleefully.

"You stay away from her! Ow! Don't throw your shoe at me Kagami!"

Kakashi shook his head. "Well tomorrow's going to be fun…anyway, I'm going to bed. Sakura make sure no one dies and/or gets pregnant." He smiled and stood up, leaning on his crutches.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei, wait what?!"

"Night Sakura, good luck!" he waved as he hobbled away.

**Later That Night**

Sasuke sighed. After hours of arguing he found himself sandwiched between his annoying sister and her even more annoying boyfriend. Both were latched on to his sides as if attempting to hug each other. He rubbed the lump on his head but then froze. He laughed it off but cringed when it came again. Something wet was touching his left ear. He twitched in disgust when he realized what it was. He stood up pointing at Kagami. "You sicko! Stop licking my ear!" He then dragged her over to the far corner. "You sleep there." He then pulled Naruto into the opposite corner, "And you sleep there." He sat in the middle of the floor, watching them. He eventually fell asleep, and woke up when he heard someone giggle. He looked up to see that they had subconsciously (although he seriously doubted that) in a tangle of arms and legs and he didn't like where Naruto's head was placed. He flung himself in between them, pushing them apart. 'Tomorrow they will die.' He thought sourly.

**Next Morning**

"Hey Sasuke!" Kagami yelled. "Whoa! What happened to you?" She noticed the dark circles under his eyes and disheveled hair.

"Go to hell," he muttered.

"What did I do?" she asked Naruto, who shrugged. After they all ate breakfast, and Kagami fixed Sasuke's hair back to its original duck buttyness, Kakashi took them out into the woods.

"Okay team, before we start are training let's discuss the basis of your ninja powers known as chakras," said Kakashi when they stopped at a little clearing.

"So, um, what are those again?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto, chakras are the energies that a shinobi requires in order to perform ninjutsu," said Kagami. "Those energies are body and mind, together these two forms of energy are what make up chakras. In effect, all the arts and techniques of the shinobi are born of a combination of these two energies, brought forth from the body and spirit, which is called "manipulating the chakras", and focused in the mystic process known as "weaving the sings."

"That's right Kagami," said Kakashi smiling at her.

"I don't do so well with long explanations, but if you show me, my body can learn it," said Naruto.

"Naruto's right, we already employ the ninja arts and techniques," Sasuke said.

"But none of you have full mastery of your chakra," said Kakashi. "Now listen, manipulation of the chakra refers to summoning physical and mental energies, and combining them within your own body. Right now, none of you are using your chakras effectively. No matter how great the amount of chakra you summon and manipulate, if you can't maintain your balance, whatever the technique, not only will the effectiveness of your maneuver be cut in half but you could mess up so badly the spell may not be released at all. And because you end up using all your energies, you not only lack the stamina for a protracted fight, but you also develop significant vulnerabilities. So you have to learn to control your body through the harshest training, go out on a limb, and learn from the experience."

"But how do we do that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"How? Why that is simple, we climb trees," Kakashi said.

"Haha, I get it! Go out on a limb, climbing trees. That's a good one Kakashi-sensei," Kagami said laughing.

"Aho," Sasuke said, hitting her in the head.

"Well at least I have a personality!" She shouted back.

"Sure you do, that's why you're _my_ sister. _Younger_ sister that is," he said smiling.

"By 3.46 minutes!" Kagami stomped her foot.

"So I have balls and I'm older - I win."

"Alas dear brother, I'm the smart one, plus I have the sharingan, so I believe I win."

"It's on."

"It is _so_ on."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!" they shouted.

"I win," Kakashi said covering both their rocks with paper. "Now pay attention. This won't be any ordinary tree climbing, because you won't be using your hands."

"But sensei, how are we going to do that?" asked Sakura.

"Just watch and learn my little ducklings," he said putting his hands together to summon some of his chakra. He then started to hobble over to a tree and put his foot on the trunk then the other and started to hobble up the tree.

"Wow, he's climbing," Naruto said in amazement.

"And without using his hands too," added Sakura.

"Now to do this you need to focus all of the energy of your chakra toward the soles of your feet and use that power to cling to the trunk," Kakashi said as he hung upside down on a branch.

"But what's the point?" asked Kagami. "How will climbing trees make us stronger?"

"The point of it all is greater mastery over the chakras," said Kakashi. "To use no more than is necessary, but to maximize its effectiveness in where and how it is applied. That control, is the most critical aspect of every jutsu and technique you'll ever apply. It's also the most difficult skill for even a master ninja to command. The type of tree-climbing we're doing here requires the most fine and delicate application if chakra energy imaginable. This is because the bottom of the foot is an area where it is most difficult to manipulate one's energies; in other words, if you can master the control needed for this skill, no jutsu should ever trouble you. The second objective is to build up enough stamina necessary to complete your task once the chakra has been focused. If you think this looks hard, it's even more difficult to maintain your chakra when using ninjutsu. In battle, things are constantly changing, and a true shinobi has to be able to manipulate and maintain his chakra on a dime, if he hopes to prevail, and the time you need to just stand around trying to summon and control your powers is a luxury you won't have. So while you're climbing those trees you'll also be mastering skills that will probably save you lives, now, no more talk." He then took out four kunai knives and threw them to each kid. "Cut the bark with the kunai at the highest point you can climb to, your goal is to make a mark on a higher spot each time you climb. Now don't be sad that you don't make it to the top of the tree on your first try. Now get going!"

"Sasuke!" Kagami yelled. "I challenge you to a tree climbing duel! The first one to make it to the top of their tree wins, okay."

"You're on," he said with determination in his eyes. All of them summoned chakra to their feet, and then they all ran toward a tree. Naruto was the first one to get to his tree, but when he tried to climb up, he fell down and hit his head on the ground. Sasuke on the other hand made it further then Naruto before the tree repelled him.

"This is easy," said Sakura who made it half way up her tree. Suddenly a kunai flied throw the air and landed between Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's really easy Sasuke," said Kagami who was sitting on a branch just a foot away from the top. "Looks like I'm going to win our little duel."

'Show off,' thought Sasuke as he looked up at his sister and glared at her.

"Well it looks like are two ladies have the beast chakra control out of the four of you. Understanding the use of one's chakras and manipulating them successfully is quite an achievement," Kakashi said as he started to hobbles down his tree. "So far Sakura is probably the one closest to over taking the Hokage, despite all of Naruto's boasts and aspirations, and Kagami looks to be the finest hope for the Uchiha clan."

"Kakashi-sensei how could you!?" yelled Sakura.

"All because they didn't make it up a tree the first time doesn't mean they won't be able to do those things," Kagami said as she climbed down her own tree.

"True, true, if they keep doing this, eventually they will be able to do the things they want to be," said Kakashi. "Now let's get back to tree climbing."

**A Couple Hours Later**

'I'm beat,' thought Kagami as she lunged and grabbed onto the top branch. She pulled herself up and called to Sasuke. "I win!"

Sasuke, whose highest mark was 10 feet, handed on the ground. "For the love of Mr. Puppy!"

"Who's Mr. Puppy?" asked Naruto looking at Sasuke. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, Mr. Puppy is…" Kagami started, but stopped when a kunai landed inched by her head.

"Not. Another. Word." Sasuke growled at her.

"Don't threaten my woman!" yelled Naruto.

"First, she's my sister! Second, don't call her your woman!" Sasuke yelled back.

"He can call me whatever he wants! Baka!" said Kagami and she threw her shoe at Sasuke's head.

"OW! No he can't!"

"Who says?" shouted Naruto.

"I do!"

"Who cares what you say Sasuke? Did you replace your brain with French Cheese or something?" yelled Kagami as she threw her other shoe at her brother's head.

"OW! Will you quit it? Damn woman!"

"What did you call her teme?" Naruto yelled and threw a rock at Sasuke.

"OW!"

"Naruto don't hurt Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, punching Naruto.

Kagami climbed down her tree and walked over to Sakura and stood in front of her. "Well don't hurt my boyfriend," she said poking her in the shoulder.

"Well if you keep your boyfriend from hurting Sasuke then I won't have to hurt him," Sakura said poking Kagami back.

"Well Sasuke is my brother so that give the right to pick on him, and Naruto is my boyfriend who through me has the right to pick on my brother," she said poking Sakura harder.

"Hmm, too shay," said Sakura then they both start to laugh.

"Did I miss something here," Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, girls are just wired sometimes," Sasuke answered back.

"Are you kids training?" came Kakashi's voice.

"Yes sensei!" they all said at the same time.

Rrright," he said not believing them as he hobbled over to a tree and sitting down then popped open his book. Kagami went over to him and sat down beside him and opened up her on book. "Shouldn't you be training too?" he asked with out looking at her.

Kagami shook her head. "I made it to the top. Sakura did too," she said just as she finished reading her book and Sakura walked toward them.

"I see, well, I'm going to go take a nap. Make sure no one dies." Kakashi muttered as he hobbled off.

"Talk about cowinkydinks, both girls has the best chakra control," Sakura said smiling.

"There is no such thing as cowinkydinks. There is only the inevitable," Kagami said very seriously.

"No more xxxHolic for you ok?"

"But…the sake…and-and…the…the…THE SAKE!" Kagami yelled suddenly.

Sakura frowned. "Have you been into Kakashi-sensei's sake?"

"No! Wait how do you know about those?"

"Um…you see…I brought him some food…and…" Sakura started to blush.

"You-"

"Yea."

"But Sasuke?"

"Very late."

"Illegal?"

"VERY late and sake don't mix well."

"Ah…I see."

"Let's go back to xxxHolic shall we?" Sakura asked. (Sorry if my editor hurt your brain when she wrote that, she sure did mine.)

"YAY! Watanuki-kun is so cute and clumsy!" Kagami squealed. "I like the one traveling with Syaoran…um…Fai! He's so mysterious and I wonder why he suddenly has that eye patch?"

"Who knows, read Tsubasa or something. Wouldn't it be cool if we had a manga?"

"Yea…think of all fanfics and the key chains and everything!"

"That would be so cool."

"What do you think they'd call it?"

"Kagami the amazing of course."

"Sure." Sakura said laughing "I'd call it Sasuke."

"Naruto!"

"Who would call a manga that?"

"Yea, you're right."

"So now what are you reading Kagami?"

"I just finished Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." She said holding up the book.

"Oh! I finished that awhile ago. Did you like it?"

"Yea, but I was mad when SPOILER died!"

"Me too! I cried when SPOILER's SPOILER was blown off."

"The worst part was when SPOILER ran out on SPOILER."

"Yea, but I love SPOILER and SPOILER's SPOILER! I'm so happy for them! Sham they died."

"Yea," Kagami said with a sigh. "How do you think the guys are doing?" Getting up they walked over to where the boys were; just when they got there they saw that both boys hadn't made any progress.

"Damnit!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed the many bumps on his head. 'Why can't I go any higher!?' He thought while looking around and noticing that the girls where heading over to them. 'Maybe if I act them for help I can catch up with Sasuke.' He then ran over to Kagami and pulled her into a big hug. "Can you please help me! I need to catch up the Sasuke-teme."

"Well…we were just going to sit here and watch you two struggle, but…I don't see a problem in giving some advice, right Sakura?" Kagami said looking at Sakura.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that. He just has to pay attention to what we have to say."

"Okay I'll leave Naruto to you and I'll go see if Sasuke wants any help too." Kagami then patted Naruto's head. "You listen to Sakura now, okay." She then unwrapped Naruto's arms from around her and walks over to Sasuke.

"What do you want now Kagami?" Sasuke said when he landed next to her.

"I was just wondering if you'd like some advice that's all."

"I don't need any help." He then started to run up the tree again.

"Fine be that why!" she yelled and turned on her heels and stomped away. "Come on Sakura lets go back to the house."

"So just relax and focus on the tree until you can feel how much or how little energy you'll need in he soles of your feet," Sakura said. She then ran to catch up to Kagami.

* * *

REIVEW PLEASE!!!!


	7. editor's note

Ok so this is just an editor's note sorry to burst your bubbles. Hopefully the author won't kill me for this tomorrow. As you may have noticed the rating has gone from T to M because of lemons in the later chapters. Now, if you are to young to read M stories or are uncomfortable with reading lemons just pm me, Chihiro77, and I'll tell you what happens as we write. Envy's Love is working on typing up the next chapter from our notebook and it should, if she gets a chance, be posted sometime before or during break. Thank you to all her readers for being so patient as I would have bashed her head in by now.

'_**Til then,**_

_**Chihiro77 (editing co-writer)**_

_**PS. MERRY CHRISTMAS (Or Happy Holidays)**_


	8. Land of Waves part 3

"Do you have any sevens?" Sakura asked Kagami.

"Go fish," Kagami said with a big smile. "Do you have any fives?"

"Man Kagami, can't you let me win a game for once?" she asked as she handed Kagami her five. Kagami then placed her pair on the ground. "I'd hate to play poker with you."  
"Yeah, Sasuke learned that the hard way; now every time I ask him to play he just glares at me and walks away."

"Have you ever played Naruto?"  
"Yeah…he's the only one who can beat me," she said, scratching the back of her head and blushing like crazy. "I think he has a knack for gambling. So, you up for another round Sakura?"

"Hey you two, let's head home," said Tazuna as he walked toward the two girls. "I just have to stop at the store and get some things for our lunch."

Kagami and Sakura were shocked to see how bad it was in the town. They passed beggars and the unemployed, but what shocked them the most was the store.

"There's nothing here," Sakura said, looking at a bare shelf.

"It's been like this ever since Gato moved in," Said Tazuna. "That's why the bridge we're building is so essential. It will be an emblem of courage. Maybe the people who've taken the path of least resistance will be willing to walk the road of courage and dignity again. If we can only complete it, I truly believe that our city and our people can be what they once were again."

"Don't worry Mr. Tazuna, with us here, we'll make sure you complete the bridge," said Kagami. "Now let's hurry home and get lunch ready. I bet the boy's are hungry from all that training."

1 hour later

Kagami and Sakura watched disgustedly as Naruto and Sasuke stuffed their faces with food as fast as they could and then threw it back up.

"That's it!" Yelled Kagami as she slammed her fist on the table. "Stop eating if you're just going to make yourselves sick!"

"No, I wanna eat." Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto.

"Because even if we make ourselves sick to do it, we have to eat if we want to get strong!" Naruto concluded.

"Yeah, but throwing it up defeats the point." Sakura scolded.

"Who are you? Our mother?" the boys mocked in unison.

"Are you calling me old?" Sakura asked them, her eye twitching."  
"No." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Maybe." Naruto muttered.

"You idiot!" Kagami screamed, whacking him in the head.

"Naruto," Sakura said, cracking her knuckles.

"Yes Sakura?" He gulped.

"You have five seconds to run like hell."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok, let's calm down. Naru-kun, apologize." Kagami butted in.

"Sorry! Don't kill me!" Naruto rambled as Sakura sat back with a smug grin.

"See? Naruto apologized, Sakura's calm, and Sasuke's going to be an uncle! Everyone's happy!"

It took a few minutes for her teammates to grasp what she just said.

"Holy what?!" Sasuke yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Ya…I guess twins run in the family."  
Sasuke slowly turned to Naruto. "You. Die. Hate. Die. You." He stuttered, not forming actual sentences.

"Hey it's news to me! She must have jumped me in my sleep…although you'd think I'd remember…"

"Wow you guys need a calendar! Hello people, it's April Fool's Day!"

Sasuke turned back to her, shaking with rage. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He sat back down and reverted to sending her death glares.

"Ok then…oh ya! I forgot Sasuke lost his sense of humor!" She looked up and then paled. Above her was the biggest spider she had ever seen. "Oh my God! Naru-kun kill it!" She shrieked, jumping into his arms.

"Oh yes dear sister, I have NO sense of humor." Sasuke smirked, pulling down the rubber arachnid. "Of course I remembered what day it was."

"B-but earlier?"  
"An act. Simply an act."  
"Damn you."  
"I know."

"Hey, why is this picture torn? Someone's face is completely gone. Is that deliberate?" Sakura asked, breaking the randomness as she gazed at said picture.

"It was a picture of Inari's father," answered Tsunami.

"Our entire city called him a hero," Tazuna said sadly. Suddenly, Inari got up and walked outside, slamming the door behind him.

"Dad! I've told you not to mention that in front of Inari!" Tsunami yelled at her father.

"So you're talking about what it is that makes Inari act so strangely?" asked Sakura.

"It sounds like there's a story there," said Kakashi.

"The man in the picture was not Inari's birth father, but they were as loving and close as if they were. Inari was a happy, laughing child back then. But Inari changed…after what happened to his father."

5 minutes later (EN: I'm too lazy to write this out – go read it yourself, volume 3)

"So, after Inari's dad died, Inari thought he had lied about heroes existing." Kakashi concluded. Naruto stood up, but from weakness, fell.

"What are you doing Naruto? Don't even think about training anymore today. If you try to work your chakra anymore without getting some rest first, it would probably kill you," Sakura said. Naruto pushed himself up off the floor and looked at her.

"I'm going to prove to him that he's wrong! I'm going to show Inari that there are still heroes in the world!" He walked out, slamming the door.

later that night

Kagami looked up from her scroll as someone knocked on her door. "Naru-kun?" she cried, rushing to the door. "Oh…hey Sasuke." She muttered, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

"You're the one who needs a calendar. It's October."

"Duh. You just realized that didn't you?" She smiled feebly, sitting on the floor. (AN: Is it just me or does Kagami really like to tease her brother?)

"No…" Sasuke lied. "Anyway, why did you think I might be Naruto?"  
"He's been gone for a few hours now…I'm worried, that's all." She pointed at him accusingly. "And yeah, you did. I'm you twin so I can tell when you're lying!"  
"You want me to go look for him?" Sasuke offered, attempting to change the subject.

"Thanks, but I'm sure if he passed out some guy who looks like a girl would come along and they would pick herbs while talking about the true meaning of strength."

"Ok then…you're weird."  
"I know. Now get out of my room!" She threw a pillow at him.

"Hn." He nodded, walking out, smiling slightly.

2 days later

"Morning everyone," said Kagami, bouncing down into the kitchen/dinning room with a big smile on her face. It soon faded when she saw Naruto was once more absent. "Did he stay out all night again?! What does he think he's doing? If he keeps this up he could kill himself!" She began to pace back and forth as she ranted. "Staying outside night after night isn't safe He could have fallen down and cracked his head open or been kidnapped! And don't tell me there's nothing to worry about Kaka-sensei," she said as she stopped her pacing and pointed her finger at him.

"Maybe he did us all a favor and actually did kill himself." Mumble Sasuke as he ate his breakfast.

"Sasuke, how could you?" Kagami wailed, tears pouring down her face.

"Alright! I'll go look for the stupid dobe!" He then got up and left.

Sasuke POV (EN: POV mean Point of View!!!!!)

'I don't know why I'm doing this; I mean does it look like I care about that moron? I don't think so. But my sister sure does and I know I should be happy for her and all that crap because after what happened to the clan she was all depressed and now she's her old self again. (whoopie!) But couldn't she have found someone other than Naruto? Well, beggars can't be choosers can they?' As Sasuke got closer to where Naruto was he saw he wasn't along. 'And now that bastard is going to die for cheating on my sister!"

"Hey Naruto! Your girlfriend's looking for you." He watched the two finish their conversation.

"Well, I should go," the girl said as she got up, "it was nice meeting you Naruto. Maybe we will meet again sometime so you should know that I'm a boy." And with that the stranger got up and left.

"Wow," Naruto said in shock. "The world is full of amazing things."  
'Well that's creepy.' Thought Sasuke as the guy passed him. 'How Kagami guessed that I'll never know.'

that night

"That's it, first Naruto and now Sasuke," Kagami yelled, jumping up from her place at the table. "I'm going to the training ground and drag them back by their ears!" But before she made it to the door it flew open to reveal a tired Sasuke and an exhausted Naruto.

"We both made it to the top of our trees," said Naruto.

"Good, now you two can help Kagami and Sakura protect Mr. Tazuna tomorrow," said Kakashi.

"Yes sir!" They both said at the same time.

Kagami snapped out of her rage and helped Sasuke get Naruto to the table. After getting him in a chair she ran over to the sink to wet a towel then back to Naruto and started to clean the dirt off his face.

"Stop it Kagami," Naruto mumbled sleepily, trying to get out of her grasp but failing miserably. As he was trying to escape he looked over at Inari and saw he was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Why – why do you always wear yourself out trying," he yelled. "No matter how hard you train, you'll never be a match for Gato's thugs! You act all cool, and you talk all tough, but big, strong guys like that are always too much for people weaker than they are. They'll destroy you!"

"Shut up! I'm not you," Naruto snapped back. "And I'm not going to lose."

"Just watching you ticks me off!" Inari continued on as if Naruto didn't say a thing. "You go running your mouth when you don't know a thing! This isn't your town! And you don't know a thing about me. You're always clowning around and having fun. You don't know a thing about suffering or loneliness or what my life is like!" Hearing that last sentence caused Kagami to flinch; she knew Naruto was about to give the little boy hell.

"So you figure it's noble to star in a melodrama and treat everyone around you like guests at your pity party?" Naruto started out quietly but started to yell. "Well it takes a really fucking big man to sit around and cry, you brat! You big baby!" With that said, he got up and started to leave.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura. "You went to far! Come back here and apologize to Inari."

Kakashi, who had seemed to have fallen asleep, walked over and hit Naruto in the back of the head. "Don't use that language to the family of the client."  
"Sakura," Kagami said quietly. "I'll take care of him." She then put the towel down and went after Naruto. Suddenly, Inari got up too and ran away.

"I'll take care of Inari," said Kakashi as he went after the kid.

"Leave it to Naruto to make a mess of things," Sakura sighed.

Kagami found Naruto at the place they always trained. He was throwing kunai viciously at a tree. As one whipped past her head, she caught it in midair.

"What are you doing Naruto?" She asked his as he stopped.

"Keeping myself from killing something. He just doesn't get it! What's the point of complaining? Crying and whining doesn't change the past." He said darkly.

"He's still a little kid!"  
"He's older than I was. At least he knew his Dad. He still has his mom and the old man too. That brat has a great life."

Kagami sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "We can't all be like you Naruto; you think differently than the rest of us, that's why I love you. You're growing up you know?"  
He smiled slightly. "Nah, I don't think that's possible. I'm just excepting the facts."

"So who's this girl you met that Sasuke's been telling me about?"  
"What girl? Oh him! Kagami –chan I am about to reveal to you one of the amazing wonders of the world…"

Later that night

Kagami entered the bedroom she shared with Sakura, plopping down on the bed.

"Did you find him?" Sakura asked, sitting next to her.

"Yep."

"That's good. He was a little hard on that Inari boy."  
"No, not really. If you think about it, Naruto's life sucked when he was Inari's age so he doesn't understand where the kid's coming from. Naruto knows what loss is like but not the feelings that come from watching your parents die."

"Wow. Who would have thought? A boy being sentimental." They laughed softly, quieting when Kakashi said it was lights out. They laid in separate beds for a few minutes of silence.

"Hey Sakura?"  
"Yeah?"

"What is it you see in Sasuke? I mean he's nice to pretty much only me and sulks a lot."  
"Well, I don't know really. He's just so mysterious and I can't believe that's his true personality. I want to be the first, beside you, to be close to him."  
"I see."

A few more minutes passed before Sakura broke the night air.  
"Kagami, why do you like Naruto? He's so annoying and childish."

"Sakura, what would you do if you were left alone in a world that openly hated you? One that cut you down everyday and called you scum everyday since you could remember but you didn't know why?"

"I don't know. Break down and never leave my room I guess."  
"Then is Naruto really all that childish?"  
"I never thought of it that way. I guess you're right." And with that they fell asleep.

that morning

"Naru-kun, it's time to get up," Kagami said in a sing – song voice as she poked him in the cheek. "You can't sleep forever; don't you want to come with us to protect Tazuna?"

"Let him sleep Kagami," Kakashi said as he checked his supplies. "He must have worn himself out yesterday. He deserves to sleep in."  
"Yeah he does, doesn't he?" She then Naruto on the cheek and got up to get her bag.

"Alright everyone, let's head out," said Kakashi.

at the bridge

"Do you want to play Rummy with us when we get to the bridge Sasuke?" Kagami asked her brother as they where walking down the bridge to the work site.

"No," he answered as he glared at her.

"Awww don't be a baby. You know, I'll let you win sometime."

"We're suppose to be guarding Mr. Tazuna, not playing card games."

"I know, but nothing is going to happen and you know I get bored easily."

When they neared the word site they saw that all the workers were knocked out. "Looks like I spoke too soon," she said as she ran over to the injured men to see if they were still alive. "Hey! This one's awake! What happened here mister?"

"Mon – monsters," he stuttered before he passed out and a mist started to cover the area around them.

"Get ready everyone, they're coming," said Kakashi as they formed a circle around Tazuna.

"Kakashi – sensei, is this that man we met?" asked Sakura. "This is his 'Hiding in the Mist' technique isn't it?"

"It's been awhile Kakashi," came Zabuza's voice, floating through the mist. "And I see you've got those brats tagging along, just like last time. The little boy is trembling again, poor thing." Suddenly Zabuza clones surrounded the group.

"I'm shaking with eagerness for a rematch," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Now don't get cocky Sasuke, I was the one he backhanded. I want a piece of him too," said Kagami as she opened her fans.

"Go ahead you two," Kakashi said with a smile and with that Kagami and Sasuke went at it. Kagami moved like she was dancing as she cut down Zabuza clone after Zabuza clone until she landed right behind Sasuke.

"Well," said Zabuza, "my water clones were obviously no match for them. It seems the brats have matured quite a bit into rivals, right Haku?"

"Yes indeed," replied the masked boy behind him.

"Well it looks like I was right," said Kakashi. "Our mysterious masked friend is on Zabuza's team."

"That one's mine," Sasuke said. "That was quite a show you put on before, but we're on to you now."  
"I don't think you used enough cockiness Sasuke," Kagami said sarcastically, "they're still standing." Suddenly the boy, Haku, disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke with a senbon in his hand, which he swung at Sasuke who countered with his kunai.

"Kagami, Sakura! You two guard Mr. Tazuna and let Sasuke handle Haku," Kakashi said as he moved to Tazuna's side.

"But I wanna fight! Why should the guys get the fun part? That's so sexist!" Kagami scowled.

"No, we have the most important job. Sure we're not risking our lives but if they all fall it's on our shoulders. Also, how would it look if our charge died because we were battle crazed?" Sakura put it.

"Fine, I'll guard the old guy. I just hope Sasuke doesn't get hurt."  
"I know, I feel the same."

"I don't want to kill you, but you probably won't leave quietly, will you?" asked Haku.

"Not a chance in hell," answered Sasuke.

'There he goes making cocky comments again,' thought Kagami shaking her head and sighing.

"I thought so," said Haku, "however, you won't be able to match my speed for long and I've laid the groundwork for two attacks."

"Two attacks? What are you talking about?" said Sasuke.

"Firstly, there's the water splashed all around us. Secondly, I've trapped one of your hands with parrying my move which only leaves you with one hand to defend yourself from my attacks." As he said this, he started to make signs with only one hand. The water around them started to rise and turn into needles.

"Sasuke!" yelled Kagami and Sakura together. The needles then began to fly toward Sasuke who jumped up at the last minute and then threw shurikens at Haku who dodged them all.

"You're not that fast," Sasuke said appearing behind Haku. "Now you're the one who has to worry about defending yourself from my attacks." Sasuke then swung his arm with a kunai in his hand, toward Haku's face but Haku blocked it with one of his arms. He then saw the kunai was coming toward his head and ducked. With surprising speed, that Kagami never saw before, Sasuke kick Haku in the face, sending him flying. "You may be fast, but I'm faster," he said smartly.

"You had that coming," said Kakashi. "You underestimated my team. Sasuke may not look like much, but he's the top – rated rookie in our village. Kagami here may say lots of sarcastic things but she's an extremely quick learner. Sakura here is our sharpest mind and last but not least, let's not forget our own comedy ninja – the maverick show – stopper, the one and only Naruto."

"Heh – heh," laughed Zabuza. "Haku, if you keep this up you could end up dying at the hands of the very person you sought to spare."

"I understand sir," said Haku. "What a pity," he sighed as he formed a hand sign. Suddenly the water around them started to raise and form into ice panels around Sasuke. Haku them walked over to one of the ice panels and started to pass through it until his entire body was in and his image reflected off all of the inside panels.  
"Damn it!" yelled Kakashi as he started to run towards Sasuke to help him, but was stopped by Zabuza.

"Don't forget that I'm you enemy," said Zabuza. "Why don't we just let our children play together?"

"Now that it's all in place let me show you some real speed!" Haku said to Sasuke. With blinding speeding Haku threw senbon after senbon at Sasuke, cutting him in a million different places.

"Sasuke!" yelled the three together.

"Don't you dare make any sudden moves or I'll kill the other three," said Zabuza when Kakashi tried once again to make it to Sasuke.

"Sakura, you stay here with Mr. Tazuna!" said Kagami, when she realized Zabuza was distracted. "I have to get Sasuke out of there before he gets killed."  
"Ok Kagami," said Sakura as she took her place in front of Tazuna. "Just be careful."

"I will." With that Kagami took off toward the ice panels as she took out one of her kunai. When she thought she was close enough, she threw the kunai at one of the ice panels, but unfortunately, Haku caught it. "Damn it!"

"You shouldn't have done that little girl," said Haku as he looked at Kagami. But before he could do anything to her, a shuriken came out of nowhere and hit Haku on his mask, causing him to fall out of the ice panel.

"Wha…" Kagami looked around trying to see who threw the shuriken, when suddenly, there was an explosion of smoke.

"Here I am, to save the day," said Naruto as the smoke started to clear around him. "You know how it goes. Things look bleak 'til the hero arrives, and then POW! Bye – bye bad guys!"

"Naruto!" Kagami and Sakura yelled in excitement at seeing him.

"Heh – heh," laughed Zabuza as he threw some shurikens at Naruto, but they were deflected by senbon. "What are you doing Haku?" asked Zabuza.

"I want to fight this boy in my own way," was Haku's answer.

"So you want me to keep my hands off him, hm, Haku? How charmingly naïve of you, as usual."

"Hey, Sasuke, I'm here to rescue you," Naruto said when he popped up inside the panels with Sasuke.

"Y-You idiot!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. "No stealth, no caution, and you call yourself a ninja! Now that you've gotten your dumb ass trapped in here with me, just what do you want? For I don't really care."

"I go through hell to rescue you and this is the thanks I get!?" Naruto yelled back. "Well fine, see if I ever do something like this for you again!"

Haku got up and went back into his ice panel. Kagami could only watch as her brother and boyfriend fought to escape from their ice prison. She watched as Sasuke tried to melt the ice by using fire jutsu, but that didn't work. Naruto tried by using his shadow clone jutsu but that didn't seem to work either.  
"This jutsu uses the mirror's reflection to transport me," Haku said to the boys. "To me, you seem to be moving in slow motion."

Kagami gave a slight gasp. "This is kekkei genkai just like my sharingan!"

"I've had enough…" Naruto said wearily.

"So this is it?" Haku asked.

"It can't end like this! I've got a dream to fulfill!"

After a pause Haku began to speak once again. "I…find it difficult to embrace the full shinobi philosophy. I can't help by prefer that the pair of you not force me to kill you. However, if you two are going to come at me…I shall kill my own heart with my blade – just as the word 'shinobi' was originally the words 'heart' and 'blade' – and act as a full – fledged shinobi would! This bridge is a nexus of our destinies...and all of our dreams and futures balance on the edge of a knife. I have my own dream…as you have yours. Please try not to resent me, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect the one I care about most…to fight, kill, or die to fulfill that person's dreams. Doing so is my own dream. To that end, I will become a true shinobi and I shall kill you both." He finished, eyes lowering into slits.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Don't you dare lose to a person like him!" Kagami heard Sakura call.

"Yeah! You can beat him!" Kagami added.

"Stop encouraging them!" Yelled Kakashi. "Even if we knew of a way to counter his technique, your teammates still wouldn't be up to the task of defeating that boy."

"Wh-what do you mean Kaka – sensei?" asked Kagami as Zabuza began to laugh.

"Those two haven't yet developed enough psychological strength to turn their hearts to ice and take a human life." Zabuza explained. "That boy has lived with the kind of emotional anguish that prepares him to be a true shinobi. No true shinobi could ever be born of a place like your village, a place of weakness…of peace. You don't live with death, or grow up needing to kill to ensure your own survival. In you those skills – and the mindset they require – die stillborn!"

"Kakashi – sensei what can we do?" was the last thing Kagami heard from Kakashi and Sakura as she turned her attention back to the battle. Naruto and Sasuke were plagued by a seemingly never-ending flow of senbon. They were left lying, weakly on the ground with the needles stuck in them, causing them to look like mutated porcupines. It was then Kagami heard Sakura's scream but she didn't dare turn around to see what happened. Sasuke stood, wavering on his feet but his eyes remained strong.

"You…move…well…" He said to the Haku above him.

"But my next assault will take you down!"

Kagami watched as Sasuke focused all his energy on seeing through the attack and she cheered when he succeeded and dodged the senbon aimed at him.

Sasuke hit ground hard but when he came up Kagami noticed his eyes had become red sharingan.

"You're! I see…you too share the legacy of a kekkei genkai bloodline." Haku said in surprise. "I can't let this fight go on! My own art forces me to expend a great deal of chakra, so there is a limit to how long I can go on using it! And I'm certain that the longer our duel drags on the greater your ability to perceive my movements will become! Especially since, to a certain extent, you can already see me now! Time to bring this to an end!" Haku shouted as Sasuke suddenly turned all his attention of Naruto.

Kagami, transfixed in horror, activated her own sharingan in hopes to help them. "NO!" She screamed as she watched Sasuke take a direct hit for Naruto. "SASUKE!" Naruto moaned a little and looked up to see Haku lying on the ground. "Sheesh…no matter how many times I warn you Naruto, you still keep getting in my way…" Sasuke said weakly, his chest heaving.

"Sasuke! You…" Naruto started before he saw the state Sasuke was in. Kagami had to turn her head when she saw her brother cough up a pool of blood, but the image stayed with her. There were needles sticking from him everywhere, even his neck, and she knew there was a very small chance he would survive.

"Now get that lame expression off your stupid face…you screw up!" Sasuke tried to yell but his voice came out hoarse and unearthly.

"Wh-why?" Naruto asked, not believing that Sasuke would sacrifice himself.

"I use to hate you, you know…" Sasuke began.

"Why…why did you? Why…me? You should have just minded your own business!" Naruto yelled.

"How should I know? My body just moved on its own…fool!" Sasuke tried to continue but fell to ground, where Naruto caught him. "I swore I wouldn't die until we killed him…my older brother…thought the oath with Kagami would save me…but…" His eyes fluttered in and out of focus and soon closed all together. "Don't let her get hurt and don't you dare die…" He managed to say before loosing consciousness completely.

"He struck one blow at me…and without any sign of shirking sacrificed himself for you!" Haku told Naruto as she tried to stand. "He was a shinobi worthy of the utmost respect…who in order to protect someone he cared about, threw himself headlong into what he knew full well was a trap. Is this the first time a comrade of yours has died? Such is a ninja's faith." Every word cut through Kagami's heart like a dull knife. The last of her family, the most important one, was dead and all she did was sit back a watch it happen.

"Shut up…" Naruto growled as an invisible wind began to whip around him. He continued to clutch Sasuke's body and it seemed a glance at Kagami's horrified face, set him over the edge. His teeth elongated and his pupils became dangerous slits. "I'm gonna kill you!" He roared. As the chakra engulfed him, healing his wounds, his hands became hooked claws. As he got down on all fours Haku prepared for an attack.

"He's so bloodthirsty! He's completely changed from the boy of just minutes ago!" Haku said in horror.

"Oh my God…Naruto…" Kagami muttered as even more tears streamed down her face.

_**Sorry for the long wait. It seems our dear author found playing computer games to be more important than updating like she promised. So kill her not me (ya the editor had to type this all up…) ok? Hope you all had good breaks! Until next chapter**_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the long update. School is finally out so i will try to update chapter ten sometime in the summer. Anyhow on to the story!**

Chapter 7:

The battle was desperate now. Sasuke was dead, Kakashi was fighting Zabuza, and Sakura was guarding Tazuna, so it was up to Kagami to help Naruto. She was outside the mirrors watching through a space between two panels, and truthfully she was petrified with fear. She tried to move, tried to call out, but her voice was lost to her. She watched as Naruto punched the ground rolling away from the blurred attacker. When Haku tried to make it back to one of the mirrors Naruto caught him. It was a so fast that if Kagami had blinked she would have missed it. A blast of powerful chakra came from Naruto that started to break the ice panels. Then Naruto punched Haku in the face with enough force to send him flying into one of the panels shattering it. This caused all the other panels to shatter as well. When Naruto went after Haku, Kagami slowly moved over to Sasuke's still form.

"S-Sasuke? Come on, wake up." She said weakly through her tears. "Please don't be d-"but the word got lost in her throat, choking her. She was all alone now to kill Itachi and revive the clan. The anger filled her, her sharingan activating on its own. "You sick bastard, you will pay!" She screamed, hysterically, charging blindly to Haku with killer intent. If Sasuke was dead what else did she have to live for? Naruto? He would move on. Itachi? What's the point? Only one thing mattered: Revenge. It was then she heard Sakura's wailing. All the fire left her and it was all she could do to remain upright as she fell to her knees, sobbing anew. "Damn. Damnit all." She muttered before she willingly passed out. (e.n.-the reason she passes out so much? I'm too lazy to write everything.)

Kagami was surrounded by darkness. She ran around trying to look for Sasuke but all she saw darkness. Suddenly she saw a figure in the distance. Thinking it was Sasuke she started to run toward him. But the closer she got the more detailed the figure became. Soon she was standing behind her older brother.

"Foolish little sister, you're all alone now and you'll never kill me. You're too weak!" With that said he slowly faded away leaving her in the darkness all alone again.

"You're wrong." Kagami whispered to herself. "You're wrong! I'll become stronger and come after you! You hear me Itachi!" She then sat down and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Kagami!" She looked around when she heard her name. "Wake up Kagami!" Suddenly the ground from under her gave way and she was engulfed in light. When she open her eyes she saw her brother's face and net to him was Sakura.

"Kagami, it turned out that Sasuke wasn't dead!" Sakura said with a big smile. "Haku just put him in a death like sleep!"

Kagami looked at Sasuke then her eyes started to water. "No, don't you dare jump on me Kagami." Sasuke said as he put up his hands. Ignoring him she wrapped her arms around his waist, then only place on his body that was not covered in senbon, and squeezed him.

"I thought you where dead Sasuke!" Kagami cried into his shirt.

"Don't be such a cry baby Kagami, and would you please release me from your death hold! It's really starting to hurt!" When Kagami heard Sasuke say that she let go of him instantly, got up, and punched him on top of his head. "God Kagami! Why in hell did you do that?" Sasuke yelled as he rubbed the lump that was forming on his head.

"I was so worried that you where dead! Well let's just wait till next time and see if I care then! You big jerk!" She then turned her attention of Sakura. "So what happened to Haku and Zabuza?"

"Well Haku died protecting Zabuza from Kakashi-sensei's attack and Zabuza died, after he killed Gato, from mortal wounds inflicted by some of Gato's thugs," Sakura said.

"Damnit!" Kagami yelled. "I really have to stop blacking out at the good parts."

Two Week Later

"Thanks to you our bridge has finally been completed, but it's going to be really dull around here, once you're gone," said Tazuna.

"We've enjoyed your hospitality," Kakashi told Tazuna and bowed.

"It was no problem old man!" Naruto said happily. "We'll come to see you again sometime!" He then looked at Inari and saw that he was holding back tears. "Inari, don't let it get you down. It's okay to cry, if you really want!" He said, voice wavering.

"I'm not going to cry!" Inari yelled at him. "B-but Naruto…hey "big brother" y-you can cry! Go ahead!"

"Me? No way," Naruto replied back as he turned around so Inari wouldn't see his tears. "See you."

As they where walking away Kagami was looking from Naruto to Inari with a big smile on her face. She then put one of her hands on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair causing him to laugh and pull her into a big hug. When he let go she happily jumped on his back.

"Hey! Do you guy's want to play a game?" Kagami asked the group innocently.

"No!" Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke yelled together.

"You guys are no fun," Kagami pouted, laughing.

A few weeks later Kagami watched as Konohamaru and his friends assaulted Naruto and Sakura. It was all fun and games until Konohamaru said something about Sakura's forehead that caused her to go into a rampage. Not wanting to be a part of this, Kagami ran like hell. Unfortunately she wasn't looking at where she was going and bumped into someone, causing her to land hard on her butt.

"That's got to hurt," said the boy a little bit older than her. He was wearing an all black out fit and a hat that made him look like he had cat ears. He also hade purple face paint on. "Here let me help you up."

"I wasn't paying attention at where I was going, I'm so-" but Kagami didn't get to finish, for the boy grabbed a hold of her shirt collar and pulled her up so that her feet where not touching the ground.

"That hurt you know," he said, tightening his grip.

"Knock it off," his companion said. "You're going to get it as it is."

"Hey get your hands off of her! Now!" Naruto yelled when he saw what was going on.

"Any way, I want to have a little fun before that little punk gets here." He then balled his free hand into a fist. Before it hit her, a stone hit his wrist causing him to let Kagami go.

"So tell me, what are you guy's doing in our village?" came Sasuke's voice from a near by tree.

"Come down her you punk," said the boy. He then took off the thing that was on his back.

"Kankuro! Don't! You're a disgrace to our entire village." Came a sudden voice. Kagami turned to face the new comer.

"G-gaara…" Kankuro smiled weakly, visibly scared.

"It annoys me that you'd lose control in a quarrel with children! Have you forgotten why we came here?" the boy, Gaara, asked with malice oozing in his voice.

"Hey! We're not kids! We're ninja!" Naruto yelled, unheard.

"But Gaara…they started it. The girl slammed into me!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." He glared at Kankuro who gave an involuntary shiver.

"You're right I was out of line."

"We're sorry ok, Gaara? Really, really sorry!" The girl tried to appease.

Gaara turned to Sasuke, "Sorry about my friends." He then warped to the ground in a swirl of sand. "I know we're a little early but we didn't come here to play around."

"I swear it won't happen again." Kankuro promised.

"Let's go," they turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled, causing Gaara to turn back to them.

"Yes?"

"According to your headbands, you three come from the village hidden in the sand. Your country is one of Konoha's allies but according to our treaty, your ninja are not permitted to cross the boarder without authorization. State you business! We can't just let you go on your merry way."

"Weren't you informed?" asked the girl. "We're here to take the chûnin exams."

"What are they?" asked Naruto.

"It's a test where all the genin in the hidden villages come together to take at test to become a chûnin."

After she was finished explaining Sasuke jumped down from the tree. "Hey! You there! What's your name?"

"Huh? W-who, me?" the girl asked, blushing slightly.

"No! I was talking about the spook beside you."

"Gaara of the desert, at your service. And you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hey!" Naruto called. "Hey! Don't you want to know my name!?"

"No, let's go." Gaara turned around to leave before he caught sight of Kagami. "But you, what's your name?" he barked sharply.

"I-I'm Kagami, Sasuke's twin sister." She answered, surprised.

"And my girlfriend," Naruto said warningly as Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"I see." Then the three walked away.

The Next Day

"Where _is_ he!" groaned Kagami who was bent over the railing of the bridge looking at the fish in the river. "Damn you Kaka-kun!" she pounded the wood causing the fish to dart off.

"Kagami if you're going to give me stupid nicknames please attach the appropriate honorific."

"Ok Kaka-sama!" Kagami replied smiling brightly up at him.

"Why do I even bother," he sighed shaking his head. "Anyway, this maybe a surprise to you, but I've recommended all four of you for the chûnin exam."

"What?!" yelled Kagami and Sakura.

"Good one Kakashi-sensei, now tell us what you really summoned us here for," Naruto said not believing Kakashi at all.

"I'm not joking; here are your applications you have to fill out." He pulled out four pieces of paper and handed them to the team. "Now the exam is entirely voluntary so if you don't wish to compete the choice is all yours. But if you do want to compete just turn those application forms in and report to room 301 at school by 4:00 tomorrow afternoon. Well that's all so seeya!"

The group walked along, the boys up front, daydreaming.

"Hey Sakura," Kagami asked after she noticed the girl's glum face. "What's wrong?"

"Wha? Oh, it's nothing."

"Ok…"

Next Day

The group walked over to the room to drop off their forms. They were surprised to see a large mass of people surrounding two older boys who seemed to be harassing the others.

"We're saving a step by weeding out the obvious losers before hand." One boy explained.

"That sounds good in theory but you'd better let me through. And drop the force-field illusion you've created, while you've created, while you're at it." Sasuke said smartly.

'Show off…he has too much damn cockiness…' Kagami thought.

"I have business on the 3rd floor." He continued as those around muttered in confusion.

"Heh, so you figured that out, eh?" one of the two replied with a smirk.

"It was easy. Right girls? You were probably the first to notice it." Sasuke winked at her as Sakura gave a start.

"Of course I noticed it." Kagami said with a laugh, winking back.

"Obviously, we're still on the 2nd floor." Sakura concluded.

"Of course." Naruto butted in. The sign on the door warped to the correct number.

The one boy prepared to attack. "Hey…not bad. But just seeing through it isn't enough!" He aimed a kick at Sasuke who also raised his leg. Suddenly in a flash of green, a boy caught both of their legs. After Sasuke and the boy calmed down to glares the boy in green let go and walked back to his team.

Beside him another boy, whom Kagami knew to be Neji, began to talk. "Hey…that's not what we agreed! You're the one who insisted we should avoid drawing attention to ourselves."

"B-but…" the green boy mumbled.

Ten-ten, whom Kagami was introduced to by Sakura, shook her head. "Here we go again."

Suddenly, the boy in green approached Sakura. "Hi. My name is Rock Lee," he introduced himself with a smile. "You're Sakura aren't you?" He gave her a thumbs up and a toothy grin. "Would you like to go out with me? I'll protect you with my life!"

"No…way." She answered.

Seeing her friend's dilemma Kagami piped in. "You are way out of hand!" Lee was obviously disappointed but didn't get a chance to speak.

Neji walked over next, "Hey you!" He called to Sasuke. "What's your name?"

"It's common courtesy to give your own name first."

"Hey Sasuke," Kagami whispered in his ear. "Your cockiness is showing."

"That sounds so wrong." He shot back.

"You're a rookie aren't you? How old?" Neji tried again.

"I don't have to tell you a thing." Sasuke growled. The boys walked away in silence.

"Now guys! Let's go!" Sakura said excitedly.

They were waling to the third floor when they heard Lee call out from above. "Hey you with the scowl…wait up!"

Sasuke turned slowly, "What is it?"

"You and me, here and now… want to fight?" he asked almost casually.

'Well, this isn't going to end well…' Kagami thought.

"You want to fight me now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," replied the boy. He then jumped down and landed in front of the group. "My name is Rock Lee. It is proper etiquette to introduce oneself before asking for the name of another Sasuke Uchiha."

"Huh, so you knew my name all along."

"Cockiness!" Kagami coughed then ducked before Sasuke's hand could hit her behind the head.

"Anyway I want to test the effectiveness of my techniques against one of the last surviving members of your legendary clan," Lee said getting ready to fight. "Besides…" he then looked over at Sakura and winked.

Sakura looked mortified and Kagami tried to comfort her. "It's okay Sakura. I won't let him near you."

"So you're challenging me, even though you know my lineage?" asked Sasuke. "Do you really want to learn what it means to be an Uchiha?"

"Absolutely!" replied Lee.

"Hold it," said Naruto. "Let me handle bushy-brow. He'll be toast. Just give he five minutes."

"No, I have no interest in fighting you. Only Uchiha," said Lee.

"Story of my fucking life!" Naruto said as he charged at Lee. "It's 'Sasuke, this!' and 'Sasuke, that!' till I could just puke!" He then got ready to attack Lee, but before he could land a punch he was sent flying into the wall.

"Mark my words," Lee said. "None of you will beat me. I am the greatest fighter among all the junior ninja in Konoha village!"

"This might be fun," Sasuke said. "I accept you challenge."

"Don't do this Sasuke!" Kagami said grabbing on to Sasuke's arm. "We have less than half an hour to submit our applications."

"Don't worry this will only take five minutes." He then ran at Lee who disappeared and reappeared above Sasuke. Lee attempted to kick Sasuke in the head, but Sasuke ducked only to see Lee's leg coming toward him again. With no time to duck again Sasuke blocked with his arms. But that didn't do much. He was still sent flying. When Sasuke got up Kagami looked at him and gasped.

'When did he get the Sharingan!' Kagami thought.

Suddenly Sasuke charged at Lee, but was kicked under the chin and sent flying into the air. Lee then appeared behind him. "I do not use ninjutsu nor do I use trickery. My moves are strictly physical. I'm sure your sharingan is invaluable against arts like ninjutsu and genjutsu, with their formalized rules, sign-casting, and chakras. But physical taijutsu arts in their pure form are a very different story." Lee then started to unwrap his arms, but before anything could happen a pinwheel caught the wrapping and pinned it to the wall.

"That's enough Lee!" came a voice as a big turtle appeared. Kagami then ran to catch Sasuke as he fell.

"You…you saw?" Lee stuttered as he landed in front of the turtle.

"You know the rules Lee. That move is strictly forbidden!"

"P-please forgive me…I was only…I…I wouldn't have used the reversal move…I never meant…"

"You fool!" the turtle yelled. "Do you think I care about your feeble excuses? Consider the repercussions of a shinobi warrior, any shinobi, baldly explaining all his secrets!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

"I hope you are properly prepared?"

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Well, then…he's all yours, Gai-sensei!" Then there was a puff of smoke.

"Ah, the exuberance of youth. All of you are full of it," came another voice.

"Why am I more scared of who's coming than the talking turtle?" Kagami muttered, hiding behind her brother.

Four disgusted teenagers later

The group walked along, once again hoping to turn in their forms. "So Lee and Gai-sensei…is that even legal?" Kagami asked with a shiver.

"I thought it was cute," Naruto said, suddenly sad. "I wonder if that's what having a Dad looks like…"

"Awww!" Kagami screamed, wrapping her arm around his waist. "You're so sweet!"

"Kill me now…" Sasuke muttered to Sakura. "I don't know who's worse the two we have here or the two back there."

When they finally made it to room 301 they saw Kakashi standing in front of the door. "I'm glad you made it after all, Sakura," he said. "This way you all qualify to apply for the chunin exams."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"The way the test is set up, it can only be taken by three-person cells."

"But Kaka-sensei, you said it was up to each of us to decide whether or not to apply. Were you lying?" Kagami asked crossing her arms.

"I said what I had to, to keep your partners from pressuring you into coming along," Kakashi answered then turned to Sakura. "Even if you had no interest in applying, one word from Sasuke and you'd have come along and gone through the motions, though your heart wouldn't have been in it."

"What would have happened if Kagami, Sasuke, and Naruto had shown up without me?" asked Sakura.

"Well, they would still go ahead since they would still be a three-person cell. But say Kagami here didn't show up as well, and it was only Sasuke and Naruto. I'd have washed them out right here. But you're all here because you want to be. And I'm very, very proud of you. Now get in there!"

"Look out everybody, 'cause here we come!!" Naruto said as they opened the door and started to walk through, but Kagami stayed behind and looked up at Kakashi sideways.

"What is it Kagami?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"Did you know how much you sounded like a mother just than?" Kagami asked smiling.

"Just get you butt in there," Kakashi said sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I love you too Kaka-sama!" She then gave Kakashi a hug and then ran into the room with her group, but stopped in her tracks. "Holy Shit!" she yelled as she saw all the people in the room. Hearing her yell, they all looked at her "Heh-heh. Don't mind me." She then hid behind Naruto.

"Sasuke!" yelled a girl with blond hair pulled back in a ponytail as she jumped on Sasuke from behind. "Where've you been cutie? I could hardly wait! It's so exciting, seeing you again after all this time!"

"Ino, you pig!! Get you hooves off of Sasuke!" yelled Sakura.

"Hello to you too, Sakura," said Ino. "Still hoping the big, mutant forehead look is going to come into fashion, huh? How sweet."

"What did you say Ino-pig?!"

"Guys, can we all just get along?" Kagami asked standing between the two girls.

"NO!" Sakura and Ino both yelled at the same time.

"Eep!" Kagami then hid back behind Naruto once more.

"How troublesome," come a voice behind Ino.

"Well if it isn't Shikamaru and Choji," Naruto said walking over to the two boys with Kagami following.

"Well if it isn't the loser and his shadow." Shikamaru replied back.

"Hey! There you are!" came yet another voice, this one coming from a boy with a dog on his head. "Looks like the gang's all here."

"Including you unfortunately," said Shikamaru.

"So, I guess all of this year's newbies decided to apply hunh?" said the kid with the dog on his head. "I wonder how far we'll all get. What do you think Sasuke?"

"Trying to psych us by acting cool, Kiba?" Sasuke said in his you-don't-faze-me voice. As Sasuke was distracting Kiba, Kagami was inching her way beside him and took his dog from on top of his head and cradled him in her arms.

"We can kick there butts right Akamaru?" Kiba asked. "Akamaru?" He then reached up and patted his head. "Akamaru!? Where are you!?"

"Bark!" came Kiba's answer from right beside him.

"Kagami give Akamaru back to me now!" Kiba said angrily.

The dog licked her cheek. "But he's so cute! Can I play with him for a bit? Please?" She pouted and gave Kiba her most innocent puppy-dog eyes (e/n: that pun was not intended).

"Fine! But only for five minutes!" Kiba told her reluctantly.

"Ya!" She carried Akamaru to a corner and began wiggling her fingers laughing even when he nibbled on them.

"I didn't know she liked dogs…" Naruto told Sasuke.

"Well she's dating you isn't she?" He replied with a glare. Kagami motioned for him to come and he casually walked over and knelt down.

"What do you think of the situation?" She muttered to him.

"I don't like it. To many people and most of them are older so they have more experience." He absentmindedly petted Akamaru while glancing around the room once more. "Forget experience, some of them are just creepy."

"True. We'll be ok though."

"I hope." Before the test even began they were attacked by sound ninja. Basically, Kagami wasn't feeling any better when the examiner entered.

"Would everybody just shut up?!" yelled a voice and a puff of smoke. This got everyone good and quiet. "Sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Morino Ibiki. I'm the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the exam. Now the first part of the Chunin exam is about to commence. Turn in your written application; take one of these seating assignment cards and report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone's seated, we'll pass out the written part of the test."

When everyone was seated Kagami found herself two rows from the front and seated next to the redheaded boy from yesterday, Gaara of the Desert. She saw him give her a sideways glace and then a glare. 'Yikes, what did I ever do to him?' she asked herself.

Meanwhile in Gaara's head

'BUBBLE! Must have my bubble! Damn girl getting so close! And stop sending me perverted images you bastard!' Pause for Demon's answer which was to risqué for even a M-rated fic 'That's disgusting, even if I do agree!'

Back to Kagami

'Is he twitching?' She shook her head in wonder and concentrated on the paper in front of her. 'Wait, how did that get there?' She wracked her brain for what the proctor had said. Something about five strikes but what could that mean? She though she knew how to solve it but the idea wasn't pleasing.

Back in Gaara's Thoughts

'What are you going on about now? Why the hell should I help her? And why does she keep staring at me?!'

Back to Kagami again

While she was mentally hitting herself, sand was slowly forming words beside her paper. She looked back down and gave a small gasp. Someone was giving her the answers, but who? Quickly she began to copy the answers given. When she got to the tenth question she set down her pencil. "Thank you." She whispered, hoping they could hear her as the sand crawled away. 'Even though I knew them, those were still really hard. There's no way Naruto would know them, Sasuke would even have trouble.' She thought, watching her boyfriend intently. Her eyebrow shot up as she saw Hinata pass him her paper. 'What is this?' She asked herself, frowning but smiling as Naruto turned down the offer. 'He doesn't have one answer down I bet. Hey, wait a minute! Sand…No way!' She turned quickly to Gaara, not believing what her mind had computed. "You…" She started, unable to finish.

"I what?" He hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"Nothing. Sorry."

"All right you bunch of maggots!" the proctor said loudly. "It's time for the tenth question!"

With a deep breath Kagami prepared herself, just one more question and round one would be over.

"Before we get to the question itself, I'm adding one more rule." The proctor began before being interrupted by Kankuro who had just come back from the bathroom. "Heh. Looks like you're in luck," the proctor addressed Gaara's brother. "The time you've spent playing with dolls hasn't been completely wasted."

'Dolls?' Kagami shot a look at Gaara, who's face remain blank.

"Don't worry about it. Sit down. Let me explain. This rule is absolute. First, you must choose whether to accept or reject this tenth question!"

"Ch-choose?" Kagami yelled before she could stop herself. She quickly clasped her hands over her mouth.

"What happens if someone doesn't accept the tenth question?!" Temari finished bravely.

"If you reject the question and don't even try to answer it, you'll lose all your points immediately and FAIL!"

A cold sweat broke out all over Kagami. 'Naruto…'

"And both your teammates will fail right along with you."

"What!?"

"Then why would anyone choose to reject it?" Two boys behind her asked nervously.

"Because of the other rule. If you try to answer the question and you get it wrong you will never be permitted to apply for the exams again. Not ever."

Kagami thought she would faint with horror. 'Never?! What the fucking hell is wrong with this guy!?"

"Anyone who has doubts would be smart to reject the tenth question right now. Then come back and reapply next year, and the year after that. Ready? Then let's begin. Those who choose not to accept should raise their hands. Once their number has been confirmed, they will leave the room."

Slowly people all around them began to raise their hands, visibly shaking in fear. Kagami had her hand half raised. As much as she wanted to continue she knew Naruto wouldn't be able to answer the tenth question correctly. She paused when she saw he was taking them out himself. She almost cried when she thought of how far his plan to become Hokage would be set back. She jumped when he slammed his hand back down, shouting.

"Never underestimate me!! I don't quit and I won't run!!" Slowly she lowered her hand, listening with disbelief and pride. "I'll accept your stupid question!! Even if I risk ending up a geninin for the rest of my life…I'll still become Hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness. I don't care!! I'm not afraid of you!!"

Kagami's face broke into a smile as everyone sat in shocked silence. The examiner glared at Naruto for a second before speaking. "I'll ask you one last time. This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now, while you still have the chance."

"I never go back on my word. That's my shinobi way!"

The atmosphere of the room lifted dramatically. Ibiki gave a mocking smile as the other examiners nodded. "Good call. So, everyone who is still here…" Kagami braced herself. What would the question be? One about weapons? Tactics? Bloodlines? "You've just passed the first exam!!"

Sakura broke the stunned silence. "What do you mean "passed"? When did that happen? What about the tenth question?!"

Ibiki gave her a real smile, which almost caused Kagami to fall out of her seat. "There is no tenth question beyond the whole "accept or reject" thing." He said happily.

As he explained about how the other nine questioned spying skills, Ibiki's personality changed. He became happier and that scared Kagami more than how he had been before. 'And Sasuke thinks I have problems?' She was brought out of her thoughts when the room had become deadly quiet. She looked up and saw that Ibiki had taken off his headgear. She saw scars from burns, cuts, and even screws. He talked some more as he put back on his protector.

"Ok…but what was up with the tenth question?" Temari asked as he gave her a kind smile. He explained how a lot of jobs for chunin are extremely dangerous and they would often have to make choices under similar or worse pressure.

"A ninja must demonstrate valor that inspires those around him," he looked at Naruto, "helping all to overcome their fear. You're passed the first hurdle. Part one of the chunin selection exam is now concluded. I'll pray you fight the good fight!"

"Ya, you go do that! Go pray!" Naruto shouted happily, causing Kagami to laugh.

Suddenly something came crashing through the window blocking Ibiki from view. A woman stood in front of a large banner.

"None of you are in any position to celebrate," she barked. "I am the second chief examination officer Mitarashi Anko! Time's a-wastin', people. Let's go!! FOLLOW ME!!"

'She reminds me of someone…" Kagami thought.

"Ibiki! You passed twenty-six teams?!" Anko yelled. "Well I'll cut the number down by half before the next test is done. OOH! Just thinking about it charges me up! Now I will explain things in detail as soon as we move to our next location so follow me!" Everyone then got up and followed her outside to a big chain link fence that surrounded a forest with big trees. "This is the arena for the second exam: training ground 44. It is also known as…the Forest of Death!!"

"I really don't like the vibe I'm getting from this place," Kagami said as she tried to contain her fear as she slung to Sasuke's arm.

* * *

**Please review**


	10. Forest of Death

**Hello! This is the slave/editor for Envy's Love. I hope we have not caused too much frustration in the long intervals between chapters. The style of this chapter may be a little different than usual but that's because I am the one writing 99% of it. "Oh how it's been so long we're so sorry we've been gone.." Lalala sorry random Panic at the Disco. Happy Easter if you celebrate it!**

After giving them directions and laying down the rules, Anko let the teams lose in the forest. Not even ten minutes in they heard screaming. Nervously Kagami held Naruto's hand, unable to stop herself from shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked her.

"This place is creeping me out. It feels like we're being watched…"

"I know what you mean Kagami," Sakura agreed. "This place creeps me out too.

"This is no big deal you two," Naruto said as he kept walking foreword until he suddenly stopped. "Uh I haveta go." He then started to unbutton his pants when Sakura hit him hard on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't do that when girls are present!" she yelled. "Go behind a bush or tree."

Naruto walked behind a group of trees and was gone for a short period of time before he came back out. "Man I feel good now," he said. Suddenly Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and hit him square in the head sending him flying into a tree.

"What the hell Sasuke!?" Kagami yelled. "I know you don't like us going out but that was uncalled for!"

"What have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke barked, confusing her even more.

"He's right there bleeding!"

"Look at him closely Kagami!"  
She took a second look before also tensing.

"You're right…this guy's even worse at disguise spells than the real Naruto."

There was a cloud of smoke before a strangely masked man was coming at them.

"Since you forced me to come clean, why don't you do the same? Which one of you three has the scroll?"

Sasuke jumped between them using kunai and fire to distract the attacker as Kagami searched for their missing teammate.

She found him tied up on the forest floor and quickly cut him loose.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, grabbing their attention before they had a chance to say anything. The man had him.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Naruto went to help only to find Sasuke free and pushing a kunai deep into the stranger's arm, blood spurting.

"He gave me no choice! Now move! We don't know where his friends are! You got that? Keep standing there and you'll all end up dead!"  
Before they could move he was gone and Sasuke was safe.

*10 Minutes Later*

They were conversing in a circle, all eyes focused on Sasuke.

"Remember this if we get separated again…we can't trust each other blindly! It could end up the way this did!" He went on to lecture them on passwords, eventually choosing a poem that Kagami knew Naruto would never remember. Sasuke took the scroll from her when a sudden cut appeared on Naruto's cheek. They were looking around in confusion when there was sudden explosion that sent her flying.

She opened her eyes and all she could see was orange. Lifting her head she saw that she was on top of Naruto. Sitting up, she looked around to see where her brother and Sakura were. Not seeing them, she started to poke Naruto.

"What! What's going on?" He said as he jumped up onto his feet.

"We got separated from the others."  
"Where are we?"  
"Don't know. Maybe if we climb one of these trees here," she looked around, "we could…" She trailed off, mouth hanging open in sheer terror.

"What? We could what Kagami? What's wrong?"

"S-snake," she answered, pointing behind him. "B-big huge s-snake!"

Slowly he looked behind him and sure enough there was a gigantic serpent poised to strike. "SHIT!"

He grabbed her by the arm and started running. When it hit the ground where they once were the ground rumbled. Suddenly the snake's tail wrapped around Naruto and separated them with a strong tug.

"NARUTO!" She yelled as she watched it devour him whole before turning on her. She screamed, scrambling to get away. Kagami wedged herself between two fallen trees, too small for the beast. Giant fangs were inches from her arms, stripping the trees of their bark.

"Holy crap! Holy fucking crap! What the hell do I do? I can't exactly make sushi out of it cause I might hurt Naru…"

She grabbed a kunai from her pocket and took a deep breath. The serpent seemed to be tiring down after its big meal. As soon as it closed its mouth she jammed the knife into its eye. Warm, sticky, clear liquid gushed down, drenching her arm. As the snake reared up in pain she couldn't help but gag.

The snake was still suddenly except for a bubbling bulge around its middle. Without warning it exploded violently, releasing hundreds of Naruto clones. A chunk of bone hit her shoulder, causing it to flash with pain.

"You ok?" A tired and bloody Naruto was panting outside her hidey-hole.

"Not too bad. Are you? I thought you were dead."

"I'm better than fine and you should know by now that it'll take a lot more than a snake to get rid of me."

"You make it sound like that was a garden snake."

"It wasn't?"

"Shut up dork," she couldn't help but smile a little, ignoring the slowly numbing sensation in her shoulder. "We should head back and find the others."

Naruto and Kagami heard the other two before they saw them. She could tell the by the pitch of his voice that Sasuke was desperate, terrified out of his mind. The scene below was odd, but neither paused to think about it.

"Sorry Sasuke, I can't remember that stupid password!"

"Naruto to the rescue, huh? You're completely psyched to be saving the day but now would be a good time to run for your life! This guy is way out of our league!"

The strange ninja laughed in a manner that sent chills down Kagami's spine.

"Heh heh…my compliments on your stunning defeat of the giant snake…Naruto. Kagami."

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

She was shaking but managed to keep her voice steady. To her surprise Sasuke took the scroll from his inside his clothing.

"If it's our scroll you want, come and get it! Just…take it and go!"

"Sasuke are you crazy!"  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Is this some clever way of beating the enemy? By handing over everything we've got?"

The man-woman ninja went on a rant about prey but Kagami wasn't listening. Her mind was running a million miles a minute. Suddenly Naruto was no longer at her side but down beside her brother.

"Stay out of this! You'll ruin everything!"  
Naruto attacked Sasuke, catching him by surprise.

"I forgot the stupid password so I can't prove it…but this so-called Sasuke is obviously a fake! You're the idiot, idiot! You're a coward. Which Sasuke isn't. So you're not him! I'm not so sure we need to be afraid of this guy and even if we did hand over the scroll there's no guarantee he'd spare us! So even if you were Sasuke, I'd still be telling you you're an idiot…and maybe a chicken too!"

More laughs from the thing/person in front of them.

"Oh Naruto! This is rich! And you're right. Why bargain when I can simply kill you and take the scroll?"

She tensed up involuntarily. She watched as a battle ensued, barely containing her screams. She had been in battles before but never anything like this. He (she thought it was a he) was holding Naruto in the air with his tongue.

"The brat of nine-tails is still alive a kicking! How fascinating that, when he is consumed with rage, he loses himself and a bit of the nine-tailed demon fox trapped within comes through. An amazing development!"

"Sasuke? Please help him!"

The man-woman made a sealing sign and slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach causing him to let out a scream that rocked her to her soul.

Sakura looked at her before beginning to also plead with her teammate.

"Sasuke! Naruto needs you!"

The opposing ninja went through their bag and grabbed the scroll before throwing his unconscious captive away. Before Kagami could act, Sakura threw a kunai, pinning him to a tree.

"Naruto may be nothing like you…he's clumsy and he holds us back and sometimes he's a big nuisance, but at least he's go guts! Naruto's no coward!"

She looked to Sakura gratefully before waiting to see what Sasuke would do. She knew what was running through his head: Itachi. Before she could register what had happened he was a flurry of activity, moving so fast she brought out her Sharingan to keep track of the two. In a few seconds it was over and the thing's head was burning. 'Sasuke won," she thought, but he smile quickly faded. Somehow it was still alive; it's skin pealing off at one eye, revealing pasty white.

"That ones so young should have such mastery of the Sharingan mirror eye power! Truly, two worthy successors to the honored name of clan Uchiha! In fact…I believe I want you after all.."

Sakura and Kagami ran down to Sasuke, fear making her heart pound. What did he mean he wanted them? He shredded off some more of his skin, catching all of their eyes and paralyzing the three of them.

"It's marvelous fun, having you show me all your tricks! You really are his siblings, aren't you? You can see - and conceal - things with those eyes of yours that Itachi himself never dreamed of."

"Just who the heck are you!?" Sasuke yelled, her own mind reeling. This person knew Itachi, knew him well enough to compare him to them.

"I'm Orochimaru, the Giant Snake. If either of you'd ever like a rematch then pass this exam as quickly as you can! I'll see you again, if you manage to defeat the four Otonin Sound ninja who answer to me."

"W-what are you babbling about?" Sakura said in a wavering voice, trying to sound braver than Kagami knew she felt. "We never want to see your face again!"

"Perhaps," Orochimaru said with an evil grin that told her that what was coming would be worse than what had already happened. "…but wishing won't chase me away."

With a few blurred hand signs, his head was coming right at them, his neck elongating. She made to bring her hands up to protect her face but was reminded she couldn't move, horror keeping her eyes pealed open.

The man had bit Sasuke's neck, leaving two small holes, and was reuniting his head with his body.

"One of you shall suffice for now. I look forward to seeing you again in the quest for power!" She felt the bind on her body release as he disappeared. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sakura run to Sasuke, but made no movement herself until he broke her trance.

"Wh-what? Everything hurts!"

With that she too went to him. He was screaming like she had never heard him scream before. It sounded as though someone was burning him alive, the epicenter of his pain being his neck. She grabbed his hand and let him squeeze it until she was sure it would break, the pain in her shoulder magnifying.

"Hang in there Sasuke! Do you hear me? I'm right here."

She turned to Naruto but he was still out, hanging from the tree. Sasuke collapsed into her arms and tears began welling up in her eyes but she wiped them on her sleeve.

"S-Sakura, listen to me. We need to move them; we need to get them somewhere safer. My arm's busted so I'm going to need you. You…you take Naruto."

"I…" Sakura looked so scared that Kagami's own panic almost over took her.

"Do you know what they say about us Sakura? They say that you and I aren't good for much. That I black out every time something gets tough and all you do is cry and chase after Sasuke. And for a while now they've been right. Its time to step up to the plate and do our job. We're ninja damn it!"

*A Few Hours Later*

They were in a clearing, both of them swaying with exhaustion. Sasuke gave a little moan and Sakura replaced the cloth on his head. Kagami started drifting but caught herself and gave her head a little shake.

'It's already dawn?' There was a slight tapping noise and the two of them froze, Kagami pulled out a kunai only to find a squirrel.

"What are you up to scaring us like that?" Sakura asked it as it began hopping towards them. Kagami's heart gave a little jolt as it got closer and she threw a kunai, stopping it in its tracks. It had been dangerously close to blowing their booby traps. As it scrambled away they both gave slight sighs of relief. They turned back to their charges when a voice came from behind them.

"Heh heh… you two've been up all night standing guard, eh?"

They whipped around to see four sound ninja feet from them.

"As of now, you're off duty. Just wake Sasuke for us. We want to take him on."

Kagami pulled out a kunai, wincing as her shoulder gave another spasm of pain.

"Wh-what are you talking about?! I know that Orochimaru is the one who's been pulling the strings so what do you want?!"

The four look surprised, but Kagami only tensed more, it could all be an act.

"What does this mark on Sasuke's neck mean?!" Sakura joined in. "With Sasuke in this condition now you want to fight him!? Get out of here! Go!"

One sound ninja walked forward. His entire face was covered except for his left eye and he reminded her horribly of a porcupine with what seemed to be fur sticking out of his back. "Hmm…I wonder what Orochimaru's up to?"

"Whatever…"another one piped up, a smile appearing under his black hair. "I can't walk away after hearing that! I'll destroy both of you, and Sasuke too!"  
"Wait, Zaku!" The first one warned.

"Wait? Why?"

Porcupine shuffled forward a little more. "It's obvious…freshly turned stones, exposed soil…grass in a place it would never grow. Someone's been setting booby traps…but what's the point of laying them if you leave evidence that warns your prey? It's amateurish! Well, they're no use to us. So…the person who threw the kunai knife was trying to stop the squirrel from springing the trap? So let's eliminate them first."

The two boys and a woman with black hair jumped into the air to attack and as planned Kagami cut the rope behind her, releasing the log. She heard their yells off shock and quickly switched places with Sakura, tossing her the kunai before taking out another and standing a little farther back, closer to where Sasuke and Naruto lay.

Her mouth fell open as Porcupine exploded the log with one punch.

"To be honest…you know you two are complete no-talents right? Stop dogging it and start working at it! It's an insult being underestimated by slackers like you!"

The ninja were about two feet away when they were thrown back by a whirlwind. Lee appeared between them with the squirrel from before riding on his shoulder.

"Look at who's talking! Try taking your own advice!"  
"Wh-who are you!?" Zaku yelled, eyes visibly widening.

"Konoha's handsome blue beast…Rock Lee!"

"Where did you come from?" Sakura asked weakly.

"I came because you needed me and I always will!"  
"I don't know how to thank you. You're a life saver."

"I promised when we met…to protect you until death do us part!"  
The moment was almost comical, Kagami thought. As a battle quickly raged on, the other girl suddenly appeared beside Kagami.

She turned to face her opponent, expecting to be attacked, but the girl only smiled and held up her hands.

"I'm Ken'ichi. To be honest I really hate fighting…I'm surprised I made it this far! I only want to check on them, see if their ok." She pointed to Naruto and Sasuke, brown pigtails bouncing off her back.

"Can I? You can search me of weapons, I only have a kunai in my boot, I'm only backup so I've never really been trusted with a lot of metal. Oh and I don't have the scroll."

Kagami stared at her for a few minutes, only slightly hearing the shouts from a few feet away.

"Y-You want to help us? But you're the enemy!"

"So? Just because I'm the enemy doesn't mean I can't have manners. I think it's low to fight an injured opponent."

Suddenly there was an explosion behind them, and both girls turned. Porcupine was jammed headfirst into the ground, legs sticking up at awkward angles.

"Ichi! Get away from them if you aren't going to attack," the black haired girl screamed.

"Bye!" Ken'ichi muttered with a smile before disappearing to the other side once more.

Kagami reassessed the scene in front of her. Lee was bleeding from his ear and Porcupine was back on his feet.

"It's sound," she heard him explain. "Even if you block my fist, the sound waves reach you. Do you understand the fundamental nature of sound?"

"Vibrations?" Sakura muttered.

"Precisely. When you hear a sound, it's actually those vibrations displacing the air, which trembles against your ear drum. And the human eardrum – the tympanic membrane – ruptures when exposed to sound levels in excess of 150 phons. Moreover if the sound is powerful enough to upset the liquid within the semi-circular canals of the deepest inner ear it becomes impossible for you to maintain your balance. Heh heh and it will be some time before your equilibrium returns."  
"So you see," Kaku piped in, "crude old fashioned physical arts simply don't work against us. You did start out very well, though. It's rare for a foe to force me to reveal the nature of my techniques. But now the tide has turned against you! I can wield sound waves as a weapon…with enough force to crush entire boulders! And with a mere thought I can use sound waves to force air into the Earth beneath me, transforming rock-hard soul into the softest kind of cushion…"

A rock suddenly flew through the air, catching him on the side of the head.

"You talk too much! No one cares what you can do if all you do is talk about it!" Ken'ichi stood by the black haired girl with another rock in hand. "Now get on with it if you're going to attack them!"

While all that was going on Porcupine made a move to go for Sakura but Lee jumped between them but was easily stopped as he grasped his ear. Porcupine hit him with a metal incased arm.

"This arm of mine magnifies every little sound from within to the utmost limits. It's an amplifier and it goes to 11! And not only that, but far from relying on the momentum of my arm's swing I can use my chakura to direct its power toward my chosen prey, wherever he may lie!"  
Lee crumbled to the ground and Kagami ran to him as Sakura charged. Kagami had never seen Sakura so angry, as she dragged Lee to safety. The girl was throwing kunai left and right only to have them blocked. Then the black haired girl had her by the hair.

"Lovely hair…so much more bounce and shine than mine has! What ninja technique is that…the art of deep conditioning? You're a disgrace to all shinobi…fussing with your looks when you should concentrate on your training!"  
"Sakura!" Kagami was about to run out to her friend but she stopped herself. This was Sakura's battle so she tensed and prepared to fend off an attack.

"Hold still!"

Zaku began walk toward her and she pulled out another kunai so she had a weapon in each hand. This may have been Sakura's battle but she wasn't letting anyone near Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee too now.

And then Sakura was free, hair flying every which way. The entire battlefield froze. Kagami couldn't believe it, for Sakura to go that far… she was all business now, gone was the timid girl Kagami had come to love. She watched in awe as Sakura allowed the weapons to pierce her so that she could pin Zaku to the ground, even as he dealt blows to her head. Kagami stood as Sakura flew through the air.

"You little bitch!"

Before Kagami could get to her, three figures blocked Zaku's path. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji had come from the bushes.

"Sakura, I told you I'd never let you show me up!"

Sasuke gave a little groan but Kagami held her stance and prayed the fight would be over soon so she could go to him.


	11. Please forgive us!

Hi!!!! Ok so before you get out the pitchforks we just want to explain why this chapter is taking so long. So Envy and I (Yes this is Chihiro – like Envy would actually ever do any work….) are now in our first semester of our freshman year of college. So not only were we adjusting to all that but there's the small fact that we ended up at different colleges. We're about an hour apart and neither of us have cars so it's kinda hard to collaborate. Also, I don't own any of the Naruto manga and Envy didn't bother taking hers with her so we have to work from online scans. This does NOT mean that the story is on hold til further notice or anything. We ARE working on it. We have the most amazingly patient fans and we just really want to thank you all for that and tell you that we aren't dead and to keep a lookout for the next chapter which will hopefully come before the end of the month or early next month.

Love you guys!!!! Thanks again and sorry for the wait!!!!


	12. An actual chapter!

**_OMG we are back! With an ACTUAL chapter!!! YAY! And even more shocking, the next chapter is already being written right now so hopefully it will be up before 2011.... :) We love you all!_**

Ino's team had been fighting with the sound-nins for a while now and all Kagami could do was watch and stand her guard protecting the boys. It wasn't long after Lee's other teammates showed up that a huge burst of energy came from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, ready to attack, she saw Sasuke slowly getting up.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Kagami stuttered as she took a step towards him. Something wasn't right; he wasn't the brother she had grown up with. She stopped when she noticed black marks creep up the left side of his body.

"Who did this to you two?" He looked at Sakura and then back to her. "Who was it?"

"It was us," said Kazu with a smirk on his face.

Everything around them seemed to freeze, all eyes on Sasuke. When Kagami found her voice again she had to stop herself from running to him. "Your body…"

He glanced at her, eyes cold and slightly crazed. "Nothing to worry about. I feel strong…bursting with power! I got it from him. I understand now. I am an avenger…on the path I walk, I have to do whatever it takes to gain power…even if it means selling my flesh to the devil!"

Terror rocked her to her very soul. Whatever was causing the black markings had caused him to go insane, to lose his judgment.

"So…it was you."

The sound-nin tensed but Shikamaru sprang into action.

"Ino! If you stay in that form, you'll be dragged into this! Get back to your own body! Choji, let's get moving! It's

time we got out of here!"

Kagami heard her heartbeat in her ears, felt it pounding rapidly as if she were doing the fighting not Sasuke. She couldn't understand it. What had Sasuke meant by 'I got it from him' and what were the marks slowly covering his face? Were they the reason his chakra was increasing so immensely? She watched in horror as he flung Kazu with one arm and as he shot fire and shuriken in every direction. Suddenly Sasuke had Kazu pined, arms behind his back. She couldn't understand why Sasuke was smiling or why he was even fighting. The old Sasuke would have given them enough time to flee before following himself. He would never have found such enjoyment in what he was doing.

"Heh…you take such pride in your arms…time to bid them farewell."

She watched him break both of Kazu's arms and for the first time in her life she was truly afraid of her brother. She saw Sakura's mouth hanging open, looking on with disbelief and she knew her face had to be in a similar manner.

"And then there was one." He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at porcupine before advancing on him. "I hope you're more of a challenge."

She had to stop him; she had to move. It wasn't Sasuke in front of her and she knew it had something to do with Orochimaru. Whenever Sasuke came out of his fit of insanity she knew he would regret hurting the sound-nin. "STOP IT!" She wrapped her arms around him and he looked at her through the corner of his eye. She felt some of the tension leave his body and watch the markings slowly disappear. "Please…please stop…" She watched his eyes rotate to her face, saw him observe the tears running tracks down her dirty cheeks, and slowly the markings retreated. He collapsed to the ground, still conscious but obviously weak. She knelt down next to him, a hand on his back to give some support.

"You are strong," Porcupine held out his scroll. "Sasuke-kun…we can't defeat you at this time. Here's a gift to you," he slowly set it on the ground. "Please let us leave. This may seem convenient. But there is something we must find out now. But I will promise you this…if there is another situation where we will meet in this exam, we will neither run nor hide." They turned to leave, Porcupine taking Kazu and Ken'ichi taking the other girl.

"Wait!" Sakura called out, finding her voice once again. "Who is Orochimaru!? What did he do to Sasuke-kun?! Why him!?"

Ken'ichi turned and gave them a sad smile. "We don't know. We were merely given orders to kill him, sorry. Bye bye and good luck!"

They disappeared, leaving the three teams alone in the little clearing. Shikamaru and Choji walked over to Naruto, who was still on the ground out cold. Kagami suddenly heard Naruto shouting about Orochimaru and had to laugh at him.

Naruto look at everyone then his eye spotted Sakura. "Sakura, what happened to your hair?"

"Oh, I'm changing my image. Though I like my hair long, in this forest it would only get in the way," Sakura told him as she ran her figures threw her hair.

Naruto then spotted everyone else that was standing around. "What are you guys all doing here?"

"They came to save us from the sound-nin Naruto," Kagami said. "You were unconscious."

"Oh," Naruto's eyes then landed on Rock Lee. "Hey! It's Bushy brows!"

The commotions continued around them but Kagami didn't care. She knew the others would all be alright, no one was seriously hurt and, as grateful as she was, her sole concern was Sasuke. As her friends talked and laughed around them she looked him over and came to the conclusion he still looked and felt like crap. The fact that he was allowing her to fuss over him was proof enough.

Eventually the teams all parted ways.

"Come on," Sakura said, the exhaustion evident in her voice. "Let's go find somewhere to camp; I'm beat."

**SOME TIME LATER**

Kagami finally had Sasuke alone. He had been avoiding her since the incident with the sound-nin but as they went for water he couldn't evade her any longer.

"So…next enemy is our last chance?" She asked, referring to the previous conversation. He grunted a little in reply, not looking her in the eye as he bent down to fill his water container in the river. He started to turn around towards the camp but she grabbed his sleeve.

"Sasuke please!" She looked down at the ground unable to meet his gaze. "Just…just talk to me…please?"

He stood silent for a moment before putting a hand on hers.

"I'll be ok Kagami."  
"I don't understand what he did to you but when those marks…" She glanced up at him. She was exhausted from worrying and trying to take care of everyone else. "You were scary Sasuke. I felt like Itachi was looming over me waiting to strike all over again." She was desperate to get an honest answer from him for once, desperate for some of the old Sasuke to return to her. "I'm losing the only big brother I have. It's like you forget we're in this together…"

He was deep in thought for a few moments and she got the impression that the forest had aged him in some way. He gently put his hands on her arms and pulled her close.

"I'm not going to let anything hurt you alright?"

"I'm not worried about me!" She buried her face in his chest, breaking down. "I'm scared for YOU! You always act so tough but you're only human Sasuke! You need to be protected every once and awhile too. I don't recognize you anymore. I mean sure you were always a cold bastard at times but never with me. Now though…" she choked up, unable to get the words out anymore.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Kagami. Emotions…I have issues expressing them in case you haven't noticed by now. I love you, I really do."

Kagami nodded a little. "I know and I love you too. I just miss talking to you like this. You always have your barriers up."

"Damn…Why is it Naruto protects you better than I do? I'm your big brother that's my job not his…"

"You are a great big brother. Never ever ever ever EVER doubt that you hear me?"

"Heh, ya I hear you," He was shaking slightly and she put a hand to his forehead.

"I'm not sick just…scared and worried. Like I said, I should be protecting you better. If I lost you…I let my guard down too much and made some stupid mistakes."

"We all do Sasuke. Mom and Dad would be proud of you."

He scoffed a little; looking up to the sky.

"How do you know?"  
"Cause I am. I'm so proud of you Sasuke," she smiled as she wiped her eyes.

He looked back at her with a visibly renewed determination. "Thanks Kagami. I…I really needed that."

"I know," she punched his arm lightly. "Now stop being such a girl and let's head back before Naruto eats all the fish we caught or does something stupid like opening the scroll."

Sasuke gave her an incredulous look. "Even he isn't THAT stupid."

"Ya…you never know so let's go just in case."

They had just reached camp when Sasuke suddenly threw his arm out to stop her from advancing any farther. She looked past him to see a ninja crouched down with Naruto and Sakura.

"An enemy?" She asked. The ninja didn't seem to be threatening them and they weren't in battle so she couldn't be sure. Maybe he was in desperate need of medical supplies or some such.

"Ah," the man turned around as they approached. "Your teammates are back. Hello again," he smiled at them.

'He seems friendly enough but that could easily be a trick to get us to lower our guard,' Kagami thought, reaching down to her kunai pouch incase he decided to suddenly attack.

"No, no, I'm not going to hurt you," he said quickly, holding up his hands to show her that he had no weapons. "My name's Kabuto, we've met remember? Your friends were just about to open the scroll so I thought it might be a good idea to stop them."

She looked at Sakura in shock. She had only been joking with Sasuke since she thought Sakura would stop Naruto from doing something so stupid. No matter how desperate their situation was breaking the rules wasn't going to get them anywhere. Who knew what the scroll contained.

"I don't believe this," Sasuke raged. "You're hopeless! We can't turn our backs on you for one minute!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Sakura looked down at the ground, unable to meet either of their eyes. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead he resorted to hanging his head in shame.

"'Those who disobey the rules will find themselves in a situation where they will be force to withdraw from the exam,'" Kabuto quoted. "Last time I took this test, everyone who peeked at the scrolls was hit in the eye with a spell of hypnosis the moment they looked inside. They all lay unconscious here in the forest of death until after the exam was over…"  
"You said your name's Kabuto right," Sasuke cut in. "What are you doing wandering around by yourself?

"Well…once again I'm not after your scroll," he gave Sasuke a knowing smirk.

"If you had been you would have just stolen it off Naruto right then. But you're still after the Heaven scroll too aren't you?"  
"Nope, I've already got a set," Kabuto presented both scrolls. "But I got separated from my team; I'm on my way to join up with them at the tower now."

Sasuke shot Kagami a look and she nodded slowly in reply to the question in his eyes.

"See you around," Kabuto turned and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Sasuke called after him. "Fight me."

Kabuto looked at him over his shoulder as Naruto and Sakura stared at him with a mix of shock and horror.

"Fight you? Are you joking?"  
"I wish I were but our time is almost up."

"Sasuke think!" Naruto shouted. "Kabuto just saved our butts you know!"  
"I…I'm sorry Sasuke, but I think Naruto is right," Sakura chimed in.

"There's no other way. I tried to warn you before. Challenging him is the only way we'll be out of this forest in time to pass this test."

Kabuto smiled at them. "That's a lie."

"A lie?" Kagami looked at him in surprise. What other way could there be?  
"You're more interesting in making a big gesture than in reaching your goal. Otherwise you wouldn't have run the risk of issuing that pretentious formal challenge. If you were truly committed you would have just blindsided me. That's what being a ninja is all about," he paused to push his glasses up. "I don't think less of you for being that way. Let me show you the path you should tread. But let's move while we discuss it. The smoke from your fire and the aroma of those fish you roasted can be smelled for quite a distance. By now, every wild animal or enemy in the area must be moving in on us."

The four members of Team Seven looked at each other, debating whether or not to follow Kabuto. As one they nodded and began packing up camp. As Sasuke said, he was their last chance to passing the exam. Kagami reached down for her water container so she could douse the fire when her shoulder gave a nasty twinge. She grabbed it as white lights popped in front of her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kabuto grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Old…old wound," she gasped through the pain. "I think it's infected."

"Let me look at it. I have some antibiotics on me that are probably stronger than whatever you guys have." He placed a hand at the collar of her top. "Do you mind?"

She shook her head and let him pull it down enough to see the gash.

"You better sit down, this is pretty bad."

He helped her to the ground and pulled two syringes from his pocket.

"Hey what are you doing to her?" Naruto ran over and sat next to her.

"This is an antibiotic that should hopefully clear up whatever is in her shoulder. At least until the medics can get a look at it."

Naruto looked at her, obviously uneasy.

"Feel her forehead, she has a fever. If it progresses too much more her life may become endangered."

She gave him a little nod. "Please?"

He injected her and she gave a little hiss of pain.

"What happened to cause this? An enemy?" He asked as he began bandaging it up.

"Giant snake exploded."

"That would do it. Feel better?"

"Ya thanks," she allowed Naruto to help her back on her feet.  
"Good now let's go."

They were running through the trees at top speed, heading towards the tower.

"Are there even any enemies left this late?" Sasuke questioned, still wary about following their new lead.

"If you were more alert, you'd know it too," Kabuto shot back. "It takes intelligence to win battles in territory like a jungle or a forest. And do you know the intelligent thing to do?"

They all stared at him, waiting for him to supply the answer.

"We all share a common goal," he continued when it was clear he would get no reply. "The tower in the center of the forest. So the closer we get to the end of the exam, the more people will be carrying scrolls to the finish line making the tower and its vicinity the likeliest place to find them."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're talking about an ambush! We make our target someone who has captured both the Heaven and Earth scrolls and is taking them back to the tower!"  
"You're one-third right. First of all, you won't be the only one who've figured that out so there are going to be a lot of desperate characters setting snares for the unwary around that tower."  
"So while we're waiting to ambush them…they'll be trying to ambush us?" Kagami asked, putting the pieces together.

"Exactly. This type of exam brings out another sort of enemy; I call them collectors. Even when you're standing at the tower door and you think you're home free, don't relax your guard for an instant. The conditions of this exam are apt to give rise to them."  
"What really are they?"

"Bottom feeders. They're the ones who may not be good enough to beat every enemy they find so they try to get their hands on as many extra sets of scrolls as they can to buy themselves safe passage from anyone they can't or won't face fairly. Some of them also want to have extra scrolls to offer other teams from their home villages who may not have fared as well because if those teams are on their second or third attempts at passing the exams, the collectors can barter the surplus scrolls for advance intelligence about the next stages of the test. And there are those who aren't after your scroll they're after your life! They want to eliminate strong teams now just so they'll have less competition to deal with as they move on to the third exam and beyond."

"So that's why you didn't just take off after helping us," Sasuke smiled knowingly. "You're vulnerable too! Safety in numbers eh?"

"Right. Well, we're in view of the tower," they all stopped and as they looked at their target Kagami felt a little chill go down her spine. Something in general didn't feel right. There was a slight rustling behind them and they all whipped around.

"An enemy so soon!?"

"There!" Naruto threw a kunai and there was a sickening thud as it hit its target, which happened to be a giant centipede.

"Aw man! It was just a centipede!" Naruto exclaimed as the others looked on in disgust.

"A really big centipede…" Sakura mumbled sounding faint.

"That is so gross."

Kagami nodded at Sasuke's remark. "What kind of steroids are they giving the animals here? First giant snakes, now giant bugs. What's next? Man-eating monster rabbits?"

"If one of those pop up next I'm blaming you."

"You wouldn't have time. We'd use you for bait so we could make our escape," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Guys," Kabuto interrupted the banter. "The idea here is not to attract any attention. Let me make this really simple for you. If we stomp through the forest like a herd of wild elephants we're basically trumpeting our arrival to everyone around. And they'll throw us a welcome party but one that we'll surely not enjoy! So starting now let's keep it quiet and remain out of sight."

The other three nodded. Kagami however looked at him with wide eyes. "Ok if I see an elephant I'm feeding YOU to it."

Naruto shook his head and took her hand. "Come one Kagami, start walking."

They had been roaming around for what felt like hours now and they all seemed near their limits. Kagami's shoulder was throbbing angrily even with the antibiotics Kabuto had given her. She collapsed onto her knees, unable to walk any more. To her surprise Sakura was right behind her in a similar position.

"I'm sorry," she panted. "I-I don't know how far we've come but the tower never gets any closer."

"Kagami's right," Sakura nodded weakly.

"Apparently we're already enjoying some enemy's warm welcome. Look," Kabuto pointed to a tree off to the side and, to their astonishment and frustration, there was the giant centipede still impaled to the wood.

"A genjutsu…" Sasuke growled.

"That's what it looks like. And we fell for it! We've been very, very cautiously running around in circles. Whoever did this is waiting for us to wear ourselves out so they can move in and take us down!"  
"Then they must realize our strength is fading…"

"So they'll make their move soon."

Sakura and Kagami got to their feet just as soon as hundreds of enemy ninjas materialized around them, creeping in. The battle raged on and it seemed the enemy would never be defeated. The doppelgangers were everywhere and when one was destroyed two more would quickly replace it. The people were definitely illusions but the real opponent was hiding in the surrounding area matching their attacks with the doppelgangers' advances.

"Ohhh! How long can they keep this up!?" Sakura yelled, going in for another attack.

"How long can WE!?" Naruto exclaimed quickly making hand signs. "If we were to dissipate all of the illusions simultaneously whoever's casting them wouldn't be able to just hurl knives at us without us seeing where they're hiding!"

Hundreds of Narutos suddenly filled the clearing to do combat only to be quickly reduced.

"That's all I got…"

The enemy doppelgangers gave way to three real ninja.

"Making us work all night," the one up front complained, pulling out a kunai.

Kabuto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kagami quickly stood up from their hiding places.

"Now who's the trapped rat?" Sasuke smirked.

"Nice work Naruto!!!" Kagami cheered him on, pumping the air eagerly with her good arm.

The enemies looked around in distressed confusion, broadening Kagami's smile.

"Suckers!" Naruto called to them, releasing the genjutsu. "Hey guys you're showing your tails just like the dirty double-crossing demon-critters you are! Pretty slick, eh? You were thinking the shadow doppelgangers were my whole act but they were just a distraction to keep you from noticing I was single-handedly impersonating my entire team!"He tried to stand only to fall back to his knees.

"You expended all your chakra Naruto," Sasuke pointed out. "I'll handle the rest."

"No way" Naruto struggled, somehow getting to his feet. "I won't stand around and let you have all the fun!"

Kagami watched in astonishment with the rest of her team as Naruto charged, even as the enemy produced more doppelgangers. 'He shouldn't be able to stand let alone fight…Imagine the power he'll have if learned to control that chakra…' she thought in awe. Sasuke collapsed slightly, grabbing the curse mark in pain.

"Sasuke, don't use the sharingan again!" Sakura yelled as the girls ran to him. Naruto was momentarily distracted by the commotion and the enemy was bearing over him ready to strike. In a moment he'd be dead.

"NARUTO!!!" Kagami screamed, running to him. She knew she wouldn't be fast enough but she couldn't sit back and watch him die.

Suddenly Kabuto pushed him out of the way.

"They're all illusions!" Sasuke called out Just as a hand appeared, coming out of the ground. The three finally revealed their hiding place, all of them emerging out of the earth. One instantly attacked Kabuto who was still on the ground, sending him flying and causing a deep gash to form across his nose. The older boy gave them a glare that rocked Kagami, sending her brain reeling. Whoever Kabuto was he could be dangerous, and she was glad he was on their side. Naruto plowed into the three, taking them down once and for all. He riffled through their pack, gleefully producing a Heaven scroll.

They walked on, quickly approaching the tower when they heard movement in the underbrush to their right.

"ANOTHER enemy!? You've got to be kidding…" Kagami muttered furiously under her breath.

"Just go, we're in no shape to fight off another attack." Sasuke whispered to her, flicking his wrist and sending shiruken into the bushes. A small white rabbit hopped out, obviously terrified. Kagami screamed and pushed Sasuke towards it.

"Eat him, not us!"

"Kagami…." He growled at her, fixing her with a glare as picked it up and shoved it in her face. "It's just a regular rabbit!"

"Oh…I um…I knew that…"

"Sure you did." He set it back down and began heading to the tower once more. "Come on, your screams will have alerted other teams."

"Uh….Sasuke…"

"What is it Sakura?" He whipped around, obviously in a foul mood and quickly losing his composure.

"It's following you," she placed a hand over her mouth trying to hold in her laughter. He looked down to see the small white ball looking up at him innocently. It hopped onto his shoe and plopped down, obviously feeling safe with the boy.

"He thinks you're his mama!" Kagami smiled at him, picking it up and placing it on his shoulder. "Hold on little guy, Sasuke runs fast."

"Can we please go you guys?" Naruto grabbed both of their wrists, dragging them forward. "The tower's right there!" He proceeded to pull them within inches of the massive walls as Kabuto held up a hand in farewell, joining his two comrades as they too came from the forest.

"This is the door we enter through," he said giving them a smile and a nod. "Good luck everyone. Give it your best!"

They opened the door, entering the empty room. They looked around taking in their surroundings. The only thing of note seemed to be a poster on the wall directly in front of them baring an inscription.

If qualities of Heaven

Are your desire,

Acquire wisdom and

Knowledge to take your mind higher.

If Earthly qualities are what you lack,

Train your body in the fields and prepare

To attack.

When both Heaven and Earth

Are opened together,

The path of peril will

Revert to the righteous path forever.

This " " is the secret way…

…the guides us on from this

Place today.

The Third Hokage

"Well now what do we do?" Naruto asked, looking up at the writing. "'_If…Heaven…your desire…_' I don't get it! And what's with the blank space?"

"I think it refers to the scrolls." Sakura explained. "I think maybe it's telling us to open both the Heaven and Earth scrolls but…" she trailed off as Naruto handed her a scroll, taking the other. They looked at each other before quickly ripping them open. They both contained writing surrounding a single character in the middle. The paper began to sizzle.

"A summoning spell!" Kagami yelled as Sasuke simultaneously ordered them to drop the scrolls. There was a huge puff of smoke that gave way to reveal Iruka smiling at them.

"Hey kids! It's been a while, eh?"

He was greeted with silence as the kids stared at him in utter confusion.

"You four look like you've really been through the wringer."

"Master Iruka what are you doing, popping out of a summoning spell?" Naruto broke the silence.

" The spell was designed so that we chûnin could greet the applicants at the end of the second exam. It was just good luck that I got to be the messenger for the four of you." He pulled out a watch giving it a quick glance. "You barely made it!" He snapped it shut returning it to one of his pockets. "Congratulations! You all passed the second exam! I wish I could take you out for ramen-"  
"YAY!!!!" Naruto tackled him, cutting him off.

"H-hey Naruto! Let me finish…"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!!! I'm so happy!!!!"

The other three stared at their teammate once again in awe of his endless energy.

"You haven't slowed down a bit have you Naruto?" Iruka asked, shaking his head.

"If we had sneaked a peek at the scrolls before the exam was over," Sasuke smiled, giving Kagami a quick wink. "What would you have done Master Iruka?"

Naruto quickly quieted down.

"Sasuke, you're as sharp as ever," Iruka bent over and picked up a scroll. "As you seem to have guess and important component of this exam was that you demonstrate the ability to remain within a mission's stated parameters. And you were specifically instructed not to open the scrolls until you got here."

"So if we had tried to read them too soon…?" Sakura prompted.

"Our orders were very specific. Anyone standing around an open scroll was to be knocked out until after the second exam was over."

"Heh," Sasuke laughed at Naruto and Sakura's looks of utter horror and relief.

"Oh, right! Master Iruka! What can you tell us about the wall scroll?" Sakura asked, pointing to the writing.

"Part of why I'm here is to make sure you understand the message of the scroll so…read it again. It's the directive set down by the third Lord Hokage for all chûnin journeyman ninja. In the text the word "Heaven" refers to the human mind and "Earth" refers to the human body. 'If qualities of Heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher.' In other words, if Naruto's weakest are is his brain and academic knowledge he's got to study hard and learn the principles that will help him on his missions."

Naruto scowled at Kagami and Sakura's giggles.

"And," Iruka continued. "'If Earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare for attack.' If Sakura and Kagami's weak point is with their lack of strength and power, they need to train hard and find the riches of physical stamina and skill."

The two girls looked at each other in embarrassment.

Iruka turned to Sasuke, "and once you access the qualities of both Heaven and Earth no mission, however dangerous, will be a wrong path for you. You'll be walking a safe path, even in the midst of the most perilous mission. That's it!"  
"But what about the blank space?" Kagami pointed it out to him.

"The word that goes there is a description of what a chûnin should be. The single character that belongs in the blank space is the one from the interior of the scrolls. It's 'jin,' meaning one person or all people. The challenge of seeing who survived these past five days was a part of the exam designed to test the applicants' basic chûnin abilities. You all passed with flying colors. Chûnin are the unit commander class responsible for leading their teams. They can only do so by a combination of intelligence and strength. I can't emphasize it enough. Learn it. Live it. Believe it from the bottom of your heart! Keep the Chûnin Directive foremost in your mind as you move on to the next exam. That's it! That's the entire message!"  
"Yes sir!" Naruto saluted him.

"Heh, be careful you guys. Go through that door their and you'll get the rest of your instructions," Iruka pointed to a door on their left.

They all stood and began walking over when Sasuke turned around and approached Iruka.

"Here," he took the rabbit off his shoulders and placed it in Iruka's hands. "Class pet."

The four left the confused teacher and entered a great big arena. Everyone else who passed was already assembled, looking up at the Hokage, their teachers, team leaders, and examination proctors.

Sasuke leaned into Kagami, "I've got a bad feeling about all of this."

"Ya me too…."

"Now Lord Hokage himself will explain about the third exam! Listen up and take every word he says to heart! They're all yours, my Lord." Anko exclaimed, handing the stage over to the awaiting leader of Konoha.

The old man stepped up, clearing his throat before starting.

"The third examination is about to commence but before I go into specifics of how it will be conducted let me make one thing perfectly clear! It pertains to the underlying purpose of the exam."

Kagami listened to him lecture about how, although the chûnin exams were outwardly to promote peace, they were also a way for the allied nations to do war. He continued to explain that the leaders and nobility of all the allied countries would be present to watch the third exam along with several other important figures. If any single county were to rise above the others, clients would quickly turn to them and likewise, if a country showed a lack of skill "…commissions to agents of that country will dwindle." They all stared at him in wonder.

"Let me reiterate before the third exam begins, you are taking no ordinary test! You risk not only your own futures and your dreams but the dignity and prestige of your home village as well."

"No pressure huh?" Kagami told Sasuke weakly.

"Forgive my interruption, Lord Hokage but…" a man suddenly appeared in front of them. "If you don't mind handing the rest of the proceedings over to me, Gekko Hayate, proctor of the third exam."

"Go ahead," The Third nodded before falling back.

"Good to meet you everyone. I'm Hayate." He turned to face the small crowed, striking them all with his sickly appearance. He looked as though he could pass out at any moment, dark bags hanging under his eyes that rivaled Gaara of the Sand's. "Uhh…before we start the exam I must ask you to do something for me." He broke out into a coughing spell. "Ummm….you see there are some preliminaries to the exam proper and whether you proceed to the main exam is contingent on how well you manage those."

The group instantly broke into exasperated protests.

"I don't want to say the first two exams weren't demanding enough but the truth is we still have too many applicants. Under the traditional rules of the exam, we have to have a preliminary test to reduce the number of applicants who'll proceed to the third exam. As Lord Hokage mentioned, a number of honored guests will be observing you during the third exam so we much make the exam intense, tight, and fast-moving. Hmmm….so anyway, now that you know something of what it's really about…anyone who doesn't feel up to the challenge, either physically or mentally, can walk away. Just take one step forward because the preliminaries start right now!"

"NOW!?" Kagami yelled in shock, no surprised that she was the only one taken back. After everything they had just gone through over the last five days they weren't even allowed a break?

"Well…I'm outta here." Kabuto held up a hand.

"What!? Kabuto!?" Naruto starred at him in astonishment.

"Um…aren't you Yakushi Kabuto of Konoha? Okay. You can go. Uhh…in case I forgot to mention it, from here on in, you fight as individuals not as members of teams. So you can make the decision that's right for you without worrying about anyone else. So anyone else want out? Show of hands!"

"Hey Kabuto! What's up with you quitting?!" Naruto asked as the older boy walked passed them.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but those guys we fought beat the crap out of me. Plus I've been deaf in my left ear since a run in with the sound ninja. Now they're saying this could be a fight to the death and I just don't think I'm up to that!" He gave them a small smile before walking out.

Sasuke put a hand to his shoulder, wincing.

"So uh….looks like no one else is bailing out," the proctor commented.

"S-Sasuke maybe you should quit too!"

Kagami shot a warning look at Sakura. She knew nothing would talk Sasuke out the exam and no amount of pain would cause him to quit.

"Ever since that Orochimaru attacked you, you haven't been yourself! That mark on your skin is hurting again, isn't it? And it just keeps getting worse!"  
Naruto shot Kagami a confused look but she shook her head. "I'll explain later," she mouthed to him.

"Please…please withdraw…I…I'm afraid…" Sakura wiped away tears. "You're in no shape to fight! Sasuke, I know that you've barely been able to contain the pain all this time! You leave me no choice. If you won't listen to reason I'm going to tell all the teachers about that mark!" She began to raise her hand but Sasuke quickly grabbed her wrist, forcing it down.

"Keep your mouth shut!" He hissed. "Not a word about the mark! It's my decision and it's none of your business!" He glanced around at the remaining chûnin contenders, oblivious to Sakura's tears. "This is more than just a test for me and I don't care whether I achieve the level of chûnin or not. "Am I strong?" Finding that out is all that matters to me now. I'm here to test myself against the best of the best. And the best opponents I could find are all around us, here and now." She saw his eyes linger on Gaara, Lee, Neji, the sound nin, and even Naruto and herself. He squeezed the mark a little, obviously in pain.

Kagami put a hand on his arm. "I'm not going to stop you but do NOT use the sharingan alright? Promise me that much and I won't make a single move to stop you from fighting."

He nodded at her. "Only if you kick ass."

She nudged him a little. "I always kick ass! Worry about yourself and pay attention! The proctor's talking again."

"As there are a total of 22 combatants remaining, we will hold a total of 11 bouts. This is no-holds-barred combat. Each pair of combatants will fight until one of them is dead or unconscious…or admits defeat. As soon as you sense that your opponent is over-powering you, immediately concede your loss if you value your life. Uhh…since we don't want a total bloodbath on our hands, there may be cases where we ascertain that there is an undisputed winner and step in to end the match. But don't count on that way. From here on out, the key to your fate is held in," he paused to allow a curtain to rise and reveal a giant screen. "Ummm….this electronic scoreboard. At the start of every round, we will display the names of the two combatants competing in that match. So, umm…not to hurry you all to the slaughter but let's begin. We'll now announce the first two names."

They all looked up at the screen. Kagami's heart was racing as the seconds dragged on.

UCHIHA KAGAMI

VS

MIYAZAKI KEN'ICHI

She starred at the screen, the names registering but not fully sinking in until Naruto gave her a small hug.

"You'll be great, I just know it!"  
"We'll be cheering for you Kagami!" Sakura smiled at her, patting her back. "Sasuke, wish her luck!" She chided him.

"Ummm…go little sis?"

She gave him a weak smile. "Th-thanks."

Everyone cleared the arena, crowding into the risers above. She followed her team with her eyes, getting a slight confidence boost as Naruto gave her a thumbs up. She focused back on her opponent, the kind sound nin from the forest who had tried to help them as her comrades attacked.

"Hi again!" Ken'ichi waved to her.

"Uchiha Kagami, Miyazaki Ken'ichi…you two have been selected to compete in the first bout," the proctor approached them. "Any objections?"

"Not at all!" Ken'ichi smiled, bouncing slightly.

"I'm good," Kagami said feeling a little faint. She was sad to have to fight such a nice girl possibly to the death.

'I couldn't have gotten a different member of her team?' Kagami thought. 'I'd gladly beat the crap out of one of them.'

"Uhh…it's time for the first round to commence all right?"

Kakashi walked up to her and put a hand on her arm. "Good luck and don't underestimate this one. Not everyone is as powerless as they seem."

He walked off and joined the rest of Team Seven.

"Alright…please begin!" The proctor walked over to the side.

"Sucks we have to fight each other huh? " Ken'ichi pouted, suddenly seeming nervous and a little scared. She looked down at the ground and bit her lip, obviously lost in thought and oblivious to the small amount of blood that welled from the bite until it trickled down her chin. She licked it away and looked up with eyes that were suddenly malicious slits

"But oh well," Kagami took a step back in horror as the girl's mood darkened. "Guess you'll just have to die."

Ken'ichi gave her a sadistic smirk that sent ice down Kagami's spin. It was like she was a whole new person.

"Make it quick 'Ichi!" The black haired girl called down, giving Kagami a smug look that clearly said 'well aren't you in some serious shit?'

"Shut up Kin! I don't need a helpless bitch like you telling me what to do!" Ken'ichi screamed back up, flicking off her teammate.

Kagami looked up at Team Seven only to find them with expressions of shock that must have mirrored her own.

"Don't turn your back on your enemy!" She whipped around just in time to see Ken'ichi coming at her, twin katanas raised to strike. Kagami dodged and pulled out her tessen, unfolding the steel fans with a quick flick of the wrist. She ran to the far wall and closed her eyes for a brief second, calming her racing heart and pulling out the sharingan.

'So the girls a good actress…that or something's wrong with that head of hers. Either way you've faced scarier things. The others are watching,' she gave herself a little pep talk as she dodged another slice. 'You can't let them down. Not Naruto and especially not Sasuke. If you can't beat a little girl how can you expect to kill Itachi!?'

Warmth and confidence flooded into her. The other girl had pure power but not technique; at least not enough that could out do the sharingan.

"What's that little smirk for huh? Thinking about your boyfriend?" Ken'ichi mocked her, laughing manically. "I wonder how he'll take your death!" They exchanged blows for several minutes, paring each other's attacks in a swirl of sharp metal. Kagami caught one of the swords between her fans and sent it flying through the air. As Ken'ichi flipped back to get it Kagami looked up at Sasuke. She wondered how he'd react when she used his move. Quickly she formed the hand symbols she had memorized from watching him and set the paper running along the edges of her fans alight, the fire blazed nicely and quickly warmed the metal.

'It's odd,' she thought as she watched Ken'ichi seemingly dance her way closer. 'She never uses a special attack or any other types of jutsu. Maybe she hasn't changed that much after all. If I can get those katanas away from her she'll be helpless.' She sent a fan flying, nicking Ken'ichi's leg, fire jumping onto her leg. Much to Kagami's surprise however that didn't stop the other girl's advance. 'Hasn't she even noticed she on fucking fire!?'

"Kagami behind you!" She heard Sakura scream. She turned to see Ken'ichi coming at her. She plucked her other fan from the air just in time to block. The other Ken'ichi burst into smoke sending her flying.

"Some Sharingan, is that all your little magic trick can do!? Fire distracts you that easily huh? Damn, you're even more feeble and useless than Kin and that's saying something!"

Kagami jumped to her feet. The fire was out on both her tessen, the bamboo thicket painted on each marked with ash. Ken'ichi was standing over her, toying with the katana, staring at her like a cat the just cornered a mouse. A very wicked cat that wouldn't just kill its prey but instead had to play with it until it died.

She maneuvered the blades expertly, digging a hilt into Kagami's bad shoulder. "Oh that's right! You're injured! How pathetic."

Kagami fell to her knees; the world seemed to be spinning. There wasn't time to get her bearings, she could hear the swords cutting through the air ready to strike. She found Ken'ichi's ankles and using her fans sliced the back of both all the way down to the bone, severing all the tendons. The blood and screams coming from Ken'ichi were unbearable as she fell forward, katanas skidding uselessly away.

"Ken'ichi I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry…" she muttered in horror as she watched the other girl slowly bleed out. "I can't kill you so please just declare defeat! You can't move!"

"You BITCH!" Ken'ichi screamed, turning rabid as she lunged, grabbed Kagami's leg, and went at it with tooth and nail. Without thinking Kagami raised a fist and smashed it into her opponents head as hard as she could. She watched the girl slump to the ground and quickly wiped the blood and tears off of her cheeks.

"I'm halting this match before it goes any further." She looked around wildly for the source of the voice. 'Just the proctor. Calm down.' She told herself, trying to regain her composure. Sure she was suppose to fight with all gloves off and Ken'ichi had tried to kill her but every time she looked at her beaten adversary all she could think of was the concerned girl that hated fighting. "In other words Uchiha Kagami is the champion of the first battle and advances past the preliminaries to the next level!"

Medic nins came rushing in and loaded Ken'ichi onto a stretcher. As they passed, Ken'ichi's eyes fluttered open. They were softer, kinder. Gone was the crazed killer.

"You won…" she said weakly. "Sorry I turned…evil like that…forgive? Wanna…friends…" Her words slurred as she lost consciousness once more.

A medic Kagami, helping her to her feet.

"Please come with us so that we can address your wounds."

"I-I will…my brother. After him and the rest of my team fights I'll go."

The man frowned obviously not pleased with her decision. She cut off any protest he might have been about to utter by walking over and picking up her fans.

"Thank you but I'm fine for now."

She walked up the stairs to where her teammates were, shaking with the emotional and physical trauma of it all. Sakura met her half way up and supported her best she could, helping Kagami gently to the ground.

"Thanks Sakura…"

"Of course," Sakura brushed the hair out Kagami's eyes, giving her a kind smile. "You were great out there."

Kagami huffed unable to stop fresh tears.

"Kagami!" Naruto ran over and took her hand. "You ok? You're really pale!"  
"She just did battle you moron," Sasuke reprimand him. "Now get out of the way, it's my turn."

Kagami looked up at the score board and sure enough there was Sasuke's name in bright lights.

"Please be careful Sasuke and remember no sharingan!" She whispered furiously into his ear. He gave her good shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I know. See you in a few minutes, just try to relax a little or I'm taking you to the medics myself."

"Sasuke," they both turned to see Kakashi crouched down next to him. "You had better listen to her. If the spell-marl on your neck is allowed to run rampant the consequences will change your life."  
"H-how did you know…" Kagami asked glaring at Sakura's turned back. Had she really gone and told Kakashi?

"She didn't breathe a word," Sasuke assured her before turning back to their sensei. "I figured as much."

"If they see any sign of that, the match will be suspended and I'll be forced to stop you. Please don't forget that."

They twins looked up at him in horror. Was the mark really that serious? Sasuke regained his composure first and gave them a little nod before heading down the stairs and out of sight.

"What were you three whispering about?" Naruto asked her.

"I-it's nothing. I'll explain it all later ok? The match is starting."

Naruto sat down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair a few times before wrapping an arm around her and letting her lean into him.

"You're really hurt Kagami. After Sasuke fights I want you to go to the medics ok? Sakura and I will be fine and one of us will come find you as soon as our matches are over. You need to go get meds."  
"But Naruto…" her shoulder throbbed, sending the scene below into a blender. The shouts and bright lights weren't helping and she had to close her eyes before either her head split open or she threw up. "Ok…I'm sorry Naruto. I should be watching you but who am I kidding I can't even focus on Sasuke's match!" Tears of shame ran down her cheeks. She was disgusted with herself. 'What kind of sister and girlfriend am I if I can't even cheer them on in a life or death battle?'

"Hey calm down," warm fingers landed on her face, mopping up the tears. "Keep your eyes closed and I'll tell you what's happening ok? You aren't going to like it though. Sasuke's down, the guy has a hand on his head and from the sound of it he's draining Sasuke's chakra."

She heard Sasuke scream first in terror and then in desperation. "Son of a-!"

"Sasuke's free," Naruto whispered into her ear and she relaxed a little. He growled a little in frustration, his nails digging into her.

"How can you still call yourself Uchiha Sasuke!? You're a disgrace to yourself! Aren't you embarrassed to have everyone see you as a big loser!?"

"Naruto!" She scolded him.

"Sorry but if he keeps fighting like this he's gonna lose! Ok now he's staring at me like he just had some huge revelation. Sure the guy isn't gay? Oh no…wait…looks like he's staring at Bushy Brows. God that's just creepy." There was a sharp intake of breath. "Ok I see now! He used sharingan when he fought Bushy Brows! Now he's using Lee's move to take the guy down! Looks like – what the hell?"  
"What? What's happening Naruto?!" She opened her eyes in time to see blood fly from Sasuke's mouth and the curse mark creeping up his neck like a creature with a mind of its own.

"SASUKE!" She screamed, jumping to her feet and the rail.

"Kagami get back here before you fall!" She barely felt Naruto grab her around the waist to hold her steady.

Her and Sasuke locked eyes and all she saw was cold determination. To her relief the mark began to shrink, a small smile playing on her brother's lips.

"Let's go!" He yelled right before he flipped his opponent up and over, landing a series of punches and kicks that plowed the man straight into the ground but not before sending Sasuke flying. He landed with a sickening thud but soon struggled to his feet.

"Sasuke won…" she managed to get out before collapsing into Naruto's arms, unable to move or prevent the darkness from finally consuming her.


	13. Training and Summons

Chapter 13

Kagami woke up and stared at a white ceiling. 'Must be in the hospital,' she thought as she looked around the room. She saw another bed at the other side of the room that held her brother who had an oxygen mask on and there were some ANBU ninjas standing by the door. She tried to move her arm but a stinging pain stopped her. Looking down she saw that her shoulder was all bandaged up and her arm was in a sling. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Kabuto. He swiftly dealt with the ANBU ninjas and turned to look at Kagami.

"Oh, someone's awake early," he said as he came over to her smiling and looked at her bandaged shoulder. "Your shoulder was infected pretty badly and you won't be able to move that arm until it's fully healed. Now I want you to be a good little girl and be quiet while I go kill your brother. He has being too outstanding and caught Orochimaru-sama's eye." He petted her head and walked over to Sasuke's bed pulling out a scalpel from pouch.

"We trusted you!" She shouted as best as she could, head reeling.

"Of course you did. I played my part very well if I do say so," his smile widened as he bent lower.

'I-I can't move.' No matter how hard Kagami tried she was still weak from the infection so all she could do was watch in horror as Kabuto slowly lowered the blade of the scalpel closer to Sasuke's throat. 'I need to stop him! His going to kill Sasuke, I have to get up!' Tears started to run down the side of her face. But when Kabuto was about to cut Sasuke he suddenly threw the scalpel behind him.

"Well," came a voice by the door. "It seems that you are no ordinary genin. You were able to detect my presence and attack immediately."

Turning her head Kagami was able to see Kakashi enter the room. "Ka-kakashi-sensei….."

Kakashi looked at her and smiled softly. "It's ok Kagami, Sasuke will be alright." He then turned his attention back at Kabuto. "Now, tell me what you want with Sasuke, or I will have to take you in for interrogation."

"You think can capture me?" Kabuto asked with a little cocky smirk.

"Who are you…wait weren't you the son of a Leaf ninja doctor? Kabuto was it? You're a bottom-feeder no good ninja. Are you working for Orochimaru?"

"Hehe, now that's a good question but you will never get the answer 'cause no matter how you torture me or what illusion you put me under I will never talk, and if you haven't noticed I have the upper hand." Kabuto then pulled out a kunai and positioned it above Sasuke's neck. As he plunged down Kakashi moved with lightning speed and knocked Kabuto down to the floor. Suddenly one of the floor got up and ran to the door only to stop because Kakashi was standing in the doorway. Another body closer got up and threw some kunai at the window beside her and jumped out sending shards of glass flying.

Running to the window Kakashi looked out and saw as the ANBU took off this mask to reveal that he was Kabuto. "Damn, he got away." Turning around He looked at Kagami. "Are you ok Kagami?" He came over and brushed some of the glass shards that fell on her off and wiped her tears away.

"H-he tried to k-kill Sasuke."

"Hmmm, if Kabuto is really working with Orochimaru then why did he try to kill Sasuke? Well we will worry about that more later on, and will I'm here I might as well tell you that Naruto is going on to the next round along with you and Sasuke."

She did her best to act happy; to act like she wasn't shaken up and in pain. She forced a smile and turned in a way that relieved some of the weight on her shoulder.

"Really! What about Sakura?"

"Well, her and Ino's fight ended in a draw so they will have to take the exam again."

"Oh," Kagami looked over at Sasuke. "What happened to him?"

"I sealed that mark on his neck and it took a lot out of him, he just needs to rest. You should rest too so that shoulder of yours heals up. When you're out of here we're going to do some training." He smiled at her and patted her head. "I'll get a nurse; it looks like you reopened your wound." He turned and left the room with a small wave.

She took one last look at Sasuke before sinking back into the bed. Everything felt so surreal, like she was in a dream. A woman in white, whom Kagami took to be a nurse, walked in and silently gave her an injection before turning to re-bandage the wound. Kagami didn't know what was in the syringe, only that it was making her numb and sleepy. She understood that the movement of her shoulder should have been agonizing and the dark little spots popping in front of her eyes meant she was quickly slipping away.

"You should be more comfortable now. Try to relax and sleep," the nurse gave her a sad smile, brushing Kagami's bangs from her eyes.

'Kind of hard not to when you pump me full of drugs…' she thought bitterly before drifting off.

*A FEW DAYS LATER*

"Sasuke, this is _crazy!_ When they catch us we will be in so much trouble!" Kagami hissed, still amazed at what they had just done.

"Like you've never been in trouble before. And besides, we weren't getting any stronger sitting in hospital beds."

"Either way, we shouldn't have snuck out!"

He gave her a smug smile, putting a hand on the small of her back to propel her forward. "It shouldn't have been that easy to sneak out. Now, sit down like a good little girl and wait for Kakashi-sensei."

She huffed in aggravation and disapproval but sat down anyway. "When my arm is better I'm so beating the crap out of you Sasuke…"

"Says you and about half the other rookies," he went and stood over by the edge of the cliff, arms crossed impatiently.

A hand appeared and Kakashi quickly flipped himself up, looking mildly surprised to see them. "I take it you weren't released."

"Training," Sasuke told him as though that was the answer to all of life's questions.

"Ahhh, I see. Well, you were obviously healthy enough to escape so it should be alright if we start easy," Kakashi turned and saw her, visible eye widening. "You came too? But your shoulder…"

She sighed a little and nodded. "I know, that's what I told him but you know how he is –"

"Wrong answer Kagami," Kakashi cut her off. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh…y-ya," as she stood her heart sunk to her feet. He wrapped an arm around her and led her away from Sasuke who stared at them suspiciously. He bent down and whispered quickly in her ear.

"Kagami, I'm going to be very, very blunt with you. Only because I think you can take this kind of criticism and not let it break you. The correct answer would have been 'a wound is no excuse.' Unless you are completely paralyzed there is always a part of your body you could be training. As of right now you aren't cut out for war. You're spineless, over-emotional, and better at asking for help than taking matters into your own hands. Any time something gets tough you break down instead of facing it head on like a true shinobi. The reason you think you want to become a ninja is because Sasuke is. Only real thing you've got going for you right now is an immense amount of chakra you can decently control. The name Uchiha is what sets you above others, not your skill. If you fight like you did at the preliminaries, with tears and excuses, you will never reach the rank chûnin and nor would I want you to since you would probably get a bunch of other people killed; do you understand me? Out of your teammates, you need the most improvement. Now, prove me wrong."

She looked up at him, unable to speak. _'I'm the weakest link? I'm the one who's completely useless….'_

Kakashi gave her a sad smile and a pat on the head before raising his voice so Sasuke could hear. "Kagami, go home and rest your shoulder a little more ok?"

She gave him a numb nod before turning around and heading back towards the village. She heard Sasuke start to run up behind her but was forced into a skidding halt.

"It's for her own safety Sasuke. Maybe in a few more days she can join us. Now, let's get started…."  
His voice trailed off as she got farther and farther from them. The tears didn't come until she was in the village, walking zombie-like through the streets. She wiped his eyes defiantly. Kakashi had been right, she did cry too much.

_'He just told me I'm useless…'_  
_'EXCUSES!'_  
_'I've lost it…I'm arguing with myself…'_

"Are you ok?"

Kagami shook her head a little before looking for the source of the voice. "Ken'ichi-chan! You look a lot better!"

The girl gave her a small smile. "I feel much better. You have excellent healers here! I shouldn't be walking let alone this well!"

Kagami's heart gave a guilty squeeze. "I'm so sorry about that…"

"Don't apologize Kagami-chan! I tried to kill you. Anyway, it's behind us now. Where are you off to?"

"I'm supposed to be training but Kaka-sensei just told me I'm useless and sent me home…."

"Training huh?" Ken'ichi paused for a moment to think. "Ahh! I've got it! Kagami-chan I'm going home today since there's no point in staying here. It's a two day run but it's not too bad. Would you like to come with me for a bit? Papa can teach you some of our techniques! I'd do it myself but I'm horrible at explaining things…"

"Go home…with you?"

"Only if you want," Ken'ichi smiled brightly. "It'll be just like a sleepover! You have a month until the third exam so you can stay with us for a week or two until your arm heals. Either way though, I have to go home. I haven't seen my family in two years thanks to Orochimaru. Stupid snake pretty much kidnapped me…so I'd really like to see Papa and the triplets won't even be babies anymore…oh they're so cute Kagami-chan!" She continued on for a bit and Kagami just nodded when it felt appropriate.

"Ken'ichi-chan," she finally got a word in when the other girl paused to take a breath. "I would love to go home with you for a bit. Just let me pack a little."

"Really you mean it! Yay!" She gave her a little hug before running off. "I'll meet you at the gates!"

In a few minutes Kagami was packed and scribbled a quick note to Sasuke. Ken'ichi was waiting for her at the agreed point and they headed off, making good time.

"So Orochimaru kidnapped you?"

"In a way. You see Mama died not long after the triplets were born and I guess Orochimaru originally wanted her. Her bloodline is what makes me go "berserk" I guess you could say. Whenever I taste my own blood I kind of loose it."

"Kind of?"

"Ok so I basically turn into a sadistic killing machine," Ken'ichi laughed a little. "Either way, I get that from Mama but since she died Orochimaru couldn't have her and I was the next best thing. He knew Papa couldn't come after me, not with the babies and he knew I wouldn't struggle, for their safety. Oh! We're here!"

Kagami looked on the few buildings and smiled. It was so small it couldn't even be considered a village but it seemed nice and quiet.

"Come on Kagami-chan!" Ken'ichi led her over to a building and opened the door. She could hear little voices coming from inside another room, shrieking in a little kid's game. The building was a good size but by no means the largest and the inside clearly reflected a family not made of money but happy with their position in life. Ken'ichi was completely silent, staring fixatedly on a man across the room who totally unaware of their presence. He was tall and thin, almost sickly, his blonde hair making him seem even paler.

"Go on," Kagami pushed Ken'ichi gently.

The man turned around at the noise, gray eyes widening. "Jen?"

"No Papa…" Ken'ichi shook her head, tears evident in her voice. "I'm not Mama. But if I were I'd yell at you for making yourself sick again worrying."

"Ken'ichi…" he muttered in faint disbelief.

"I'm home! And this is Uchiha Kagami, she's a really good friend of mine –" she was cut off by a hug and Kagami soon found herself being dragged into it as well, weak looking arms somehow crushing her close.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter back Kagami-chan! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"I didn't do that much…" Kagami said, very confused as to what was happening. She was soon released and stumbled back to watch what was happening.

"You look so much like your mother….I thought I was seeing a ghost!"

A little girl of about three popped her head around the corner. "Papa?"

"Yuna-chan! Come on out here, it's ok. Actually go get your brothers then come out. I've got a surprise!" Yuna's face lit up and she returned in a matter of seconds, dragging two identical boys behind her. "Alright you three, say hello to your big sister Ken'ichi!"

Kagami watch the reunions with a small smile. She had to wonder if this was how her family would react if they were suddenly reunited. She could see it all in her head; the smiles, laughter, and tears. Her mother and father would be there apologizing profusely for leaving her and Sasuke all alone in the world. The rest of the clan would see them as heroes for surviving and would join forces with them in hunting Itachi.

"Kagami-chan," a hand was being waved in front of her face causing her snap out of her musings.  
"Sorry Miyazaki-san what did you say?"

"Miyazaki-san," he smiled brightly, laughing a little. "Please, call me Royal or even Papa. I'm not old enough to be Miyazki-san. Anyway, Ken'ichi says you need some training? What element do you specialize in?"

"My family focused on fire."

"Hmmm…Earth would work better but you should be alright, especially with your chakra levels. We use shadows, not that shadows are really an element…"

"Shadows? Like the Naras?"

"Oh you know my cousins!"

"Shikamaru-kun is in my class!"

"Well then I'm sure you've seen a bit of what we can do. Ours is slightly different however. The Nara's mostly use theirs for defense while ours is more offense. Also, do you have a summon yet?"

"No I don't have one."

"Perfect!" Ken'ichi poked her in the side a little. "You'll love our summon, it's perfect for you!"

"I take it you like foxes then Kagami-chan?"

Kagami blushed a little, thinking of Naruto who was also off training. "You could say that…."

Royal smiled widely, genuinely pleased. "Good but let's not start until tomorrow alright? It's getting late and you two have to be tired."

Ken'ichi was in a corner chatting excitedly with her siblings but Kagami could see the dark rings beginning to circle her eyes. "Just a little. She really missed you all…I haven't known her for very long but it's obvious now, looking at her." Kagami was surprised a little to find herself jealous. She never noticed how much she missed her family until she saw others surrounded by the people who loved them.

"Yes, and I'm sure you are very precious to your family. To help a stranger find their way home is a very brave thing to do and not many would have been so kind, even to a child."

"My family is dead. Murdered." When he didn't say anything she looked up, wondering if she had said to much and insulted his hospitality. "Royal-san…are you crying?"

He hugged her tight again, sniffling slightly into her shoulder. "Consider yourself family then alright?"

"O-Ok." They stayed like that for a while until he regained his composure and then it was declared time for bed. They had to break up a fight more than once, all the little kids wanted to sleep next to their long lost big sister, but soon the three were passed out pretty much in a pile on top of her. The door cracked open and a tall muscular man walked through, doing a quick double take when he saw the scene before him.

"Hello Takashi-san, remember me?" Ken'ichi happily whispered with a wave. "What are you doing here?"

The two men looked at each other awkwardly, Royal turning a strange embarrassed shade of red. "Umm…well Ken'ichi-chan…he lives here."

Kagami watched, confused, as mental gears turned in Ken'ichi's head. Her eyes lit up as she looked between the two of them. "Really? Papa I'm so happy for you!"

"You aren't angry?"

"Of course not! You always did say Mama was the only woman for you!" It then hit her what was going on. They were gay. And a couple. She stared at them in fascination since she had never met a gay man before, there weren't many in Konoha; although she did have her suspicions about Iruka-sensei.

"You aren't uncomfortable with this are you Kagami-chan?"

"No not at all! Don't worry about it Royal-san."

She found it odd that he would even ask her for permission. She was just a guest; she hadn't even asked her permission but just showed up. He reminded her of Naruto a little with his personality. A little kid put into a man's body and given responsibilities he wasn't quite sure what to do with but handled marvelously. She liked it. It was the closest she would have to a family until she had one of her own, IF she ever had one of her own.

The next day Royal and Ken'ichi took her out to the back yard, leaving the triplets inside but within earshot. "Let's look at your shoulder real quick ok? I don't want you to strain yourself."

Thinking back on Kakashi's words she smiled. "A wound is no excuse."

"Spoken like a true ninja. But don't forget that you have to take care of yourself. Quickest way to fail your village is to die from stubbornness and ego."

"It looks pretty much healed Papa," Ken'ichi smiled at her.

"No not really. See here? It's still infected a little and it just now scabbed over. It will take another week at least until it's back to normal."

"Great…"

"No worries, there's still a lot we can do. Just watch alright?"

She nodded as he made his way over to a small patch of shadows that were being casted by two tall Sakura trees. He made a few quick hand signs before disappearing and reappearing a moment later in the shadow of the house. "See? Very different from the Naras. We use ours to teleport in a manner."

"How do I do that?"

"Chakra basically. Chakra can be whatever color you wish it be. Make it the same color as the shadows and then cover your body with it. Make sense?"

"In a way but I have the feeling it sounds easier than it really is…"

He laughed and left her to it, saying that it was something she would have to figure out mostly by herself. She was at it for hours before she finally got her chakra over half her body. She plopped onto the ground, exhausted and sweaty. She closed her eyes when a human shape shadow floated over her. "You don't have to perfect it in a day you know…" Taka was standing above her with a class of something that looked a lot like lemonade. "Here," he handed it to her and she took it gratefully, sitting up. He sat down next to her and tossed a scroll into her lap. "Open it and sign it. It's for your summoning but I wouldn't try that until you take a break. Shoulder hurting you?"

"Not really," she picked up the scroll trying not to grimace in pain.

"You are a very bad liar. Sign that and then you're done for the day, got it?"

"But I have to practice! I won't get better if I don't push myself!"

"Don't be stupid. You have a while so take your time. You've improved today haven't you? If so you've done enough. Now sign the scroll."

He stood up and walked away before she could reply and retaliate. With a huff she opened the scroll and looked at the long list of names and paw prints. She quickly added hers to the list and watched as it vanished in a puff of smoke. Small feet pattered over as Yuna sat down beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Training to be a better ninja."

"I don't like ninja…"

"But your Papa and Ken'ichi are ninja."

"They're good ninja. There are some ninja here who are scary and Papa says I'm not to talk to them."  
Kagami patted her head. "One day when you're older come to Konoha, that's where I'm from. I'll introduce you to all my friends ok? I'll introduce you to more good ninja."

"Ok! Are you going to leave?"

"Well I'll have to at some point," she frowned, thinking of Sasuke and wonder how his training with Kakashi was working. She hadn't been gone long at all but she still really missed him. And Naruto and Sakura. She just missed Konoha. For all the bad memories she had with the place she had many more good ones. It was her home and a sanctuary to herself and everyone she loved.

The days passed pretty quickly and before she knew it the two weeks were up and it was her last day with them. Her shoulder was now completely healed up and she had full movement in it. She could now use shadows to teleport, not as well as Royal but it was a start and he had complemented her repeatedly on her chakra control. She was practicing her summoning one last time with Ken'ichi before she had to leave, forming the seals quickly thinks to endless practice. She had only been summoning kits but this time she could tell she had done better. Sitting in front of her was a fox that was drastically different from the others. Before they were all gleaming red fur and dark brown eyes but this one was pure white all over with bright red eyes that somehow looked familiar.

"Kage-chan!" Ken'ichi greeted it as it ran over and rubbed itself up against her, licking her leg in welcome.

"Good job Kagami! Kage-chan here is the one we rely on the most. He's great for getting information and tracking. Plus he's really warm and cuddly. Isn't that right Kage-chan?"

She watched as Kage contorted his face into what seemed to be a foxy grin, yipping excitedly before breaking into a language she could understand. "You've been gone for so long Ken'ichi-sama…why?" His ears flattened back in sadness.

"I wouldn't have left you if I had had a choice. I had to protect Papa and the kits."

"I missed you. It was like your Papa lost his mate all over again…so miserable."

"I know but I'm back now," she patted his head. "Now Kage-chan, this is Uchiha Kagami. She's the one who summoned you."

The fox inched over to her, obviously uneasy about a new person entering his life. Kagami slowly held out a hand to him, allowing him to sniff it until he was more comfortable with her presence. "You smell like the Lord…are you his mate?" He asked her with wide eyes, visibly trying not to meet her eyes.

"Lord?"

"Lord Kyuubi!"

"Oh! No I'm not his mate. My boyfriend, Naruto, is his container. You probably smell Naruto on me although how I can possibly smell like him still is beyond me."

The fox looked back at Ken'ichi. "I follow Mistress Kagami now?"

She nodded. "When she summons you. Is that ok?"

"It's an honor," he hopped into Kagami's arms and snuggled down until he was comfortable. He was small, not quite an adult but not a kit, an adolescent of sorts, just like she was. Kagami smiled and petted his head, surprised at the softness of his fur. It had always looked so coarse to her but he really was a ball of fluff. She knew they would get along great.

"I have to go now Ken'ichi-chan. Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei will be waiting for me."

Ken'ichi teared up and embraced her in a hug not unlike her father's. "You've been a good friend Kagami-chan, like a sister. I really hope we meet again one day."

"Of course we will! Your family's done so much for me," she was surprised at how much she would miss the brunette girl.

"Everyone come say goodbye to Kagami-chan!" Ken'ichi called out to the rooms.

Royal gave her some extra food and water before telling her that she was welcome back at any time. Takashi just gave her a nod and told her not to stress herself out to much. The triplets literally had to be pulled off of her they were crying so hard.

She looked back at her makeshift family and vowed to come back one day with Sasuke. He would enjoy the homey chaos that followed them even if he would pretend the entire time that it annoyed him. "Let's go home Kage-chan."


End file.
